Home
by Mccorv3
Summary: A slow burn story of Beth and Daryl after the fall of the prison as they continue to struggle for survival and search for their family- AU after episode 4X08 - Too Far Gone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing of The Walking Dead but I love this show so here's my first attempt at a fan fic for this group. I'm a huge Daryl fan so I pretty much love anything with him in it! Be kind and let me know what you think!**

**HOME**

Beth awoke to a terse shake at her shoulder. She blinked awake, searching the dim light of the morning dawn. Daryl was no longer touching her but near and peering out the window through a slit in the thin drapes. His body tense; his crossbow held deftly in one hand while the other pulling the drapes back slightly further.

"Daryl?" she questioned, sitting up slowly from her bag and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Shh," he hushed lowly. "Men."

Three months.

It had been three months since the attack. Just the two of them, Beth and Daryl, for those three months of running, searching, hunting and surviving. Three months of uncertainty, hunger, exhaustion, sadness and anger.

Somehow as the heat of summer had faded into a crisp and lingering autumn, Beth and Daryl had managed to etch out an existence of survival. They were nomads, moving from place to place daily. It had been a struggle for the first part, Beth having to learn a lot about being out in the world. The safety of the group and prison had not been conductive to her learning to take care of herself in this new reality. Daryl was an effective but hard teacher and Beth had needed to learn quickly.

They spent most of their time focused on food and safety. Little time was devoted to what they both wanted to do - looking for their family. Neither knew if their friends and family had survived the onslaught. The uncertainty was a constant quiver under the fatigue and starvation. Both kept their eyes open, searching for any and all signs that someone was alive from their group. Some of the family had to have survived. But nothing. Three months and neither had found anything.

The pair had stopped at this particular house two days prior, just before evening fell. The nights had begun to grow cold and fires could be a dangerous attractant to both the living and the dead. Winter was nipping at their heels and shelter was becoming increasingly more important with secure shelter difficult to find. The house was a large white Victorian with open full windows spanning both floors with a large wrap around porch encompassed with thin white railing in an intricate twisted design. The house would have been considered grand and airy if the neglect of the past year and half had not begun to show, leaving it with a haunted feeling. As they had come upon it, Beth felt twinge of homesickness settle into her stomach. She shoved it away quickly knowing if she entertained the thought it was consume her. There just wasn't time to reflect. Safety and survival always come first, a lesson learned quickly on the road with Daryl. The pair had worked fast to clear the house finding no lurking creatures, dead or alive. It had taken time, but now the duo had come to work well together. Once cleared, they found the home had been search before and there where limited supplies. A couple of jars of pickled tomatoes and a bottle of soda had been their plunder after a swift search.

As the sun begun to set, Daryl had decided the garage was the better option than staying in the house. It was set away from the house a decent distance, closer to the woods, with a workshop of sorts above the two car garage. The house had the more natural appeal to someone who might happen to wander by. Humans were now just as dangerous as the dead. Beth and Daryl had been lucky so far – they had found signs of other groups but had not come across any living since the prison fell.

They had moved their supplies and loot into the work shop, setting up in the East corner close to the door and a window. For two glorious nights, Beth knew four walls, a ceiling and a floor. She hadn't had that since the prison. Even Daryl relaxed from his hyper vigilant state and allowed Beth to take an extended watch, sleeping an uninterrupted eight hours. For the first time in months, they had a small sense of security and a chance to give their travel worn bodies a day of rest. The first night and day had been just that, rest for both and time to check weapons and supplies. In late afternoon, Daryl had suggested they research the house for more supplies. They had found some heavier sweaters and a cap for Beth for the upcoming winter, some matches in the basement along with a flash light and batteries. The best was the bag of long forgotten Halloween candy. A bag of snack sized Snickers. Heaven, Beth had decided, pure heaven. She had even gotten a half smirk from Daryl when she proudly shook her find to him. He had been so quiet, so withdrawn in these three months it warmed her to the core to see the fleeting smile on his face. A wonderful dinner of Snickers and the last jar of tomatoes had followed joyously.

Any and all good feelings from the past day had been stripped away by Daryl's quiet words.

"What? How many?" Beth asked rushed as she struggled the rest of her way out of the sleeping bag.

"Six, I think," mumbled Daryl as his blue eyes pierced the view of the house.

Too many, thought Beth sickly. She crawled next to Daryl at the window, her own eyes searching the scene below. One man, holding a crossbow like Daryl's, was stationed at one end of the yard while other sliver haired man was on the porch by the steps. Beth reached a hand up to the curtain, wanting a slightly better view than the slice currently provided. _Where were the other men?_

Daryl's hand shot out and gripped her wrist. "Girl, don't," he growled and released her. "They're in the house." He turned and grabbed his pack. "We need t' git. Now."

Despite being irked by being called _'Girl'_, Beth knew better than to question Daryl. He was honed for survival and if he said it was time to go, it was time to go. She reached for her sleeping bag, starting to roll it.

"No," Daryl snapped. "We don't have much time. They'll be done searchin' the house soon." He crept over to the door and opened it slowly, peering out the door. "Grab your pack an' move." The door opened down into the garage and from there was another door that led out the back towards the woods. If they hurried, they could leave without being noticed and gone before the group of men knew any different.

Beth groaned softly and reached for her pack, following Daryl down the stairs quietly. She loved that sleeping bag, having found it a couple of weeks ago. She stopped behind Daryl as she reached the bottom of the stairs, adjusting her pack to her back. She grabbed her knife and kept it readied in her hand, Daryl had trained her well. He was peering out the small window in the door. All the men were up at the house, the coast was clear.

Daryl slowly opened the door and looked back at her, nodding to her. Beth nodded back. Same drill they had done time and time again. Daryl took the first step out the door, crossbow held ready and aimed. Beth followed quickly, she took in the surroundings quickly and ran toward the cover of the trees.

"Hey, where ya off to?" a voice shouted out from behind her just as Beth reached the first tree. It made her breath catch and she whipped her head behind her. Daryl was a couple of paces behind her, his eyes wide with the acknowledgement of the deep male voice.

"Go," he ordered brusquely.

Beth sprinted followed closely by Daryl, her heart pounding in her chest with fear.

"Gonna check out the garage. Keep it down," came the response. It came from the house area, between two men. Whatever it was, they weren't troubled with the escaping duo at the moment.

"Wait," was the last bit Beth heard before she was too deep into the woods for the voices to carry. Relief eased into her body and she slowed from her pace. She want to turn and stop to talk with Daryl, but as if anticipating her want Daryl roughly nudged her shoulder and gruffly muttered, "Keep goin'."

Daryl over took her in the run, shooting her a look for even considering slowing down. Beth let out as long as a breath as she could afford at this pace and wondered, not for the first time, how deep her reservoir of patience went. She followed as she always did, cursing his longer legs as she always did.

The pair continued at a rapid race until there were several miles of distance between them and the house before relaxing to a slow jog. "We should stay close," huffed Beth as she slowed her pace.

Daryl shot her a glowering glare. "What?"

"Our sleeping bag and a couple other things. We can go back for them," Beth countered as she came to a sudden stop. She was growing tired of months of scowls. "We can wait nearby. Then when they leave, we can get our stuff back."

"No," Daryl commanded, slowing to a walk but not stopping with her.

Beth furrowed her brow. "Yes!" she shot back. "We need those sleeping bags. And my jacket is back there." She gestured her arms out wide, modelling the fact she was wearing only a hooded sweatshirt over her clothes.

"Keep your damned voice down, girl," he growled back at her as he sent her another fierce glare with his hooded blue eyes. "Keep movin'. We need more distance between them and us."

A couple of cool drops from the grey clouds fell coldly onto her cheek as she clenched her fists into tight balls. "I'm not a _girl_," she snapped back.

Daryl snorted his disagreement and set his gaze up to the cloudy sky. "Ain't nothin' else that I can tell. Can't even grab your own damn jacket." He turned his attention back to her. "We need t' keep movin'," he repeated coolly and started walking away.

Beth gritted her teeth and bit her tongue. She wanted to argue. She wanted to smack him. Daryl was trying under the best of conditions but three months alone might have just secured her qualifications for sainthood. He would lead and she would follow. What else could she do? More cold drops fell from above as she fell in step behind him, angrily. She griped tightly to the straps of her pack as she sneered snidely at the angel wings in front. Daryl was the furthest thing from an angel in her mind right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing of TWD but I'd sure like to borrow Norman Reedus for a couple of hours :)- Thanks for all the great comments and reviews. The last chapter was more from Beth's perspective, now it's Daryl's turn. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

A drizzling wetness continued to fall as they continued deeper into the woods. The grey misty haze covered the sky, blotting out any real sun but Daryl guessed it was well after midday. He figured they were a safe distance from the men but their newest and biggest problem was the weather now. The temperature was dropping fast and the cold sprinkling was starting to pick up.

Daryl glanced over at Beth. She had pulled the hood up over her head a while back and pulled the strings tight but he could tell she was wet down to the bone and miserable despite being tight-lipped about the situation. His hair was dripping water down the back of his neck. They had to get out of this mess; it wasn't letting up. Daryl searched the area intently, they needed shelter but there just wasn't anything but trees in all directions. He growled in frustration.

Beth sent a questioning look over to Daryl, her brow furrowed. "Daryl?"

"Damn rain," he muttered in response.

"It's turning to sleet." Beth frowned and tried to wipe the cold wetness from her eyes. "Maybe… maybe we should try going back? Maybe the men left?" she offered again.

"Would you leave?" he asked brusquely. Even if the band of men had left, they were more than a half day's travel from the house. They would never make it before nightfall. No, they had to find something here soon. The town back by the house was also too dangerous with that group of men around. Daryl had watched the troop as they appeared from the woods, quickly and silently and he had felt his stomach bottom out. They moved not as a ragged group but as a skilled and deadly band of men who knew how to act with precision and stealth. He knew their kind. He wasn't about to put Beth or himself anywhere near them.

Anger flashed across her face. "Well, what do you suggestion then? We can't stay out in this."

Before Daryl could bark an answer back a low moan came from behind them with a loud shuffle of brush. Daryl whipped around with his bow raised and aimed. Beth followed in suite, her knife poised and ready. Three walkers appear from the bushes, stumbling and groaning a few yards from them. Daryl let an arrow fly, hitting the lead male walker squarely between the eyes. The corpse fell to the ground, reaching for the last time. The others, a large man missing one arm in a jogging suit and an elderly woman in a thin and torn night-shirt, continued for the pair over their fallen comrade. There was time to reload so Daryl took several steps back as he reached for another arrow. Beth, moving slightly away, whistled to attract the dead and allow Daryl a chance to reload; a tactic they had used numerous times before. The lumbering man continued on course, reaching one grey beefy hand for Daryl while the decaying woman focused her attention on Beth.

The dead woman was fresher than the other two corpses so her stumbling was quicker and more coordinated. Beth took another step back, the damp muddy ground shifted under foot and caused her to lose her balance. The moment's distraction allowed the walker to lurch forward, snarling in anticipation, and grab a firm hold on to Beth's forearm that was holding the knife with its bony hand. Beth struggled against the monster, exhaustion from the day obvious affecting her strength against the snapping walker.

Daryl raised his bow and let the arrow fly at his attacker, the large man dropping instantly. "Beth!"

Beth tried to rip her arm free forcefully but only managed to lose her footing again. The momentum was with the walker now, forcing Beth back and down. They twisted and fell, struggling on the soggy forest floor. Daryl race to the fray, pulling his knife from its sheath and dropping his bow. His fingers brush the creature's body as he watched its teeth bear down on Beth's shoulder. A scream bubbled out of her throat, piercing the misty air around them. Bile rose up in him as Daryl tore the walker off Beth with wicked force. With the same fluid motion, he turned and his plunged his knife into the milky white eye of the walker, tossing the corpse aside.

Daryl turned back to Beth. She was kneeling in the mud, her hands covering the spot by her collar bone where she was attacked. Her face white with shock. Her eyes wide, blue and staring at nothing.

He swallowed the awful taste in his mouth. "Be-"

A strangled sound escaped Beth's lips. Half a cry, half a giggle. Her tears were mixing with the heavy sleet that had begun to fall. Daryl dropped to one knee in the mud, grabbing hold of her uninjured shoulder fiercely. A cold sweat had broken out over his body from the unsettling laughing wails esaping Beth.

"Gotta look at it," he whispered, his mouth suddenly so dry. _What the hell had just happened? Not Beth, not Beth, _his mantra repeated loudly in his head. Daryl's heart was pounding in his chest as he reached for Beth's hands, still clutching at the injured shoulder.

Beth gave a sharp shake of her head, her eyes brimming with tears but smiling strangely at him. "Not bitten," she managed to get out between chuckles.

She pulled her hands back, cupping them tightly. Daryl fingers instantly sought the site, there was a small rip and indent in the fabric but no obvious wound. He grabbed hold of her zipper and pushed open her soaking hoodie. Beth jerked back slightly as he reached under the collar of her damp shirt, fingers pulling the fabric back to get a better look at her collar bone and shoulder area. A pink bra strap was exposed, pale flesh starting to bruise but not broken. His blue eyes instantly found Beth's eyes, almost black in the dim grey haze surrounding them.

She raised her hands up, still cupped. "Look." A set of dentures rested her in palms. "They- they practically fell out once it- it bit me. I screamed when it started t'… clamp down and…" Her hands started to tremble. "I'm fine."

It was more of a question than an actual statement. Daryl nodded slowly as the relief washed over him. Beth was fine. Fucking poligrip had failed. A grin started to form. Beth was alive. An overwhelming urge to grab her and hold her tight surged in Daryl. He had to physically stop himself from lunging forward and wrapping her up in his arms. It a startled him, that strange and overpowering feeling. It was something that was creeping up on him more and more recently. Daryl gripped her shoulder a little tighter for reassurance. His or hers, he wasn't sure on which.

A shiver trembled through Beth's body, bringing Daryl back to their situation and the fact his right hand was still the reason for Beth's exposed flesh. He released her, catching one more fleeting glimpse of a pink strap before her clothes returned to their natural state. Beth dropped the dentures suddenly, as if they burned, and reached her shaking hands to her zipper, pulling her it her chin. He climbed to his feet and grabbed his bow, scanning the area around them quickly He collected his arrows from the rotting corpses. There were no new walker threats but the rain had turned to sleet and was coming down harder and faster. They were in more danger from the weather at the moment than more walkers. He returned to Beth and offered a hand to her to help her to her feet. She grasped on to his calloused hand, pulling herself to her feet. She held it, tight for a moment, steadying herself on her feet.

"We need t' move. Ya ok?" he questioned, watching her grimace as she shifted her weight gingerly from one leg to another.

Beth frowned. "My knee. I think I twisted it when I fell." She took a tentative step towards him but cried out softly in pain when the pressure reached her left leg. Daryl grabbed her awkwardly with one arm as she started to lose her footing again.

He grumbled deep in his chest, pulling her towards him to support her better. "Shit." There is it was again, that urge to completely wrap her tightly in his fold.

"Sorry," Beth groaned, clutching his upper arm for support. She looked up at Daryl, a questioning look and fear in her eyes. She doesn't ask it but he can see it written all over her face – what the hell were they going to do?

He glanced out at the forest again, growing whiter and wetter with each passing second. They needed shelter and fast. They had no prospects and now Beth could barely move. They couldn't go back the way they came. So that left forward. He looked back at Beth when he felt her tremble against his arm again. There was only one other option too.

He slung his bow on to his back. "Here, gimme your arm," he ordered, a puff of his breath becoming visible in the chilled air.

Beth complied, wincing as she moved to give him her arm. Daryl bent lower, sliding her arm around his neck and sweeping her legs up into his grasp. Beth let out a little gasp at the suddenness of being in hauled up into his arms. Daryl's brows gave a perplexed twitch as he shifted Beth in his support. Girl was heavier than she looked, maybe it was the fact that she was sopping wet. _Hell, she ain't gonna to get any lighter_, Daryl supposed and start to trudge forward. He still wasn't sure where he was taking them but he knew they couldn't stay put.

Beth curled her arm around Daryl's neck, trying to help with the support. "Daryl, I can try t' walk… I just need a little help is all," she offered.

"Easier this way," he got out between gritted teeth as he carefully maneuvered a slight slope, careful not to jumble her too much.

Beth clutched his neck tighter as he navigated to even ground. "Daryl…" she chided, "You can't carry me the whole way."

He huffed out an indigent breath. "Tryin' to say I'ah old man?" He picked up the pace as if to prove something but really, he knew the more distance he covered before he wasn't able to carry her the better.

A small smile crept on to her face, a smirk almost. "Nah, _Mr. Dixon_, I would _never_ call you _old_." The emphasis was on all the right words.

"Ungrateful girl," he grumbled back at her but with no real malice behind it. "I'll carry you until I can't. Then… then we'll figure somethin' out."

Beth nodded and relaxed a bit into his hold, shivering. If he had thought more of it, he would have kept her talking but as it was he was grateful for the silence between them. He always was, especially now since it wasn't awkward between them anymore, and he needed to be alone with his thoughts to try to think of something to get them out of this mess. Hell of a way to die, from the weather, when there were millions of undead wandering the earth looking to take you down as a meal. He did not notice when the shivering, which had increased almost to the point of annoyance, had stopped. Nor did Daryl notice when she laid her head his shoulder, letting it droop.

His focus had been intently on the task of finding shelter. He did notice his fingers growing numb, his arms beginning to burn and the soreness starting to pierce into his lower back. He did notice the weather had turned to a heavy wet snow, coating everything in a blanket of white. He did notice the creeping, icy uncertainty and fear filling him. The cold reality surrounding him, failure was at hand...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, I don't own TWD and here we go!**

Fear was starting to settle hard into his gut when the answer came into light. Daryl sloshed out of the timberland on to a path just as the anxiety was mounting unbearably in him at the uncertainty of their next move. It looked like an old jeep road, just cleared enough for one vehicle to pass. There was snow piling in the ruts, covering most of the tall dead grass that was still upright. The question of which direction to go in echoed in Daryl as he furrowed his brow and griped Beth a little tighter. Daryl narrowed his eyes and as the wind and snow swirled, parting the lane to the left, it showing a clearing and… and… the snow obscured the view again. Daryl's muscles started to bunch and cramp in his arms, he was beginning to be visible strained by continuing to hold Beth upright.

"Beth? You gotta wake up," he said, jumbling her slightly in his arms and was repaid with a scorching pain shooting in them. There was no movement. "Beth," Daryl called again, a harsh concern stealing into his voice. "Beth?"

Her eyes fluttered open but she didn't lift her head. "Huh?" She reached her free hand closer, fumbling as she clutched at his coat. "Maggie…" she muttered softly, "Not yet…"

"C'mon, Beth. Gotta put you down." Daryl could go no further carrying her and he wanted her awake to help make this decision. He started to ease her legs down, feeling a cramping sensation building in his biceps.

The shock of the movement caused Beth to grab tightly on to Daryl, wrapping both arms around his neck. "Wha- what?" She opened her blue eyes and blinked rapidly, her body quivering in surprise. "Daryl?"

He steadied her as she leaned against him, supporting her weight on him and one good leg. The only warm part on his body was where she was making contact. There was that unsettling feeling again, the urge to wrap his arms tightly around her. Daryl bit down hard on the inside of his cheek, attempting to chase the feeling away. He wasn't one to seek out contact with others and this persistent feeling was starting to get under his skin. He pulled her arms from around his neck and held her upper arms to aid her standing. A slight blush crept to her cheeks, a rosy pink color that was better than the paleness that haunted her face. He wasn't sure why, maybe the fact she hadn't meant to wrap her arms around such an old red neck.

He averted his gaze from her, jutting his chin down the way. "Found a road. Looks like there might be somethin' down there."

Beth nodded in agreement, looking down the path. "L-looks like a ho-house," she managed to get out through chattering and gritted teeth.

Daryl grimaced and stated, "Can't carry you anymore." He flexed a shoulder and cracked his neck, releasing a pop of pressure. "Guess I am _too_ old," he offered with a slight twitch of his lip. His face felt too cold in the wind and snow to actually smile, fearing it might crack.

A chill ran up Beth's spine visible and she shuddered violently. "Thank you. I- I think my l-leg is a bit better."

He nodded at the lie but didn't argue. There was no point. They started down their chosen path slowly. Beth wincing with each step as she leaned on Daryl for supporting, gripping his forearm tightly. They had not gone ten yards before Beth stumbled and yelped. Daryl was barely able to catch hold of her with his numb fingers before she fell flat into the snow. He hauled her up carefully, mindful of the wrench look of pain on her face.

"Hold on, girl," Daryl said as he wrapped her arm around his neck and took hold of her side, allowing for him to support most of the weight of her thin body.

Beth shot him a dirty look and pressed her bluing lips into a thin line but said nothing. She grabbed a hold of his hand on her hip tightly. _Why the hell is she pissed off at me?_ He shook the thought from him head and pressed forward towards the structure.

From the swirling snow and wooded area appeared a clearing with a lone cabin set by a dock and small lake. Spurred on by their salvation, the couple quickened their pace. Beth whimpered but wasn't deterred as she clutched Daryl's hand and body tightly in pain but continued to stumble forward with his support.

As they came upon the door, Daryl let go of Beth, leaving her to stand on her one good leg precariously, while pulling his crossbow from his back. He knocked a fist hard against the door and waited. No sounds came from within. Normally, he wanted to wait longer but it was freezing and they were wet, exhausted and at the end of their rope. Daryl pushed open the door with his bow raised and ready, scanning the interior quickly.

It was a one room cabin with a low ceiling and four windows, each one centering on a wall. Daryl edged in carefully and taking in the scene quickly, his eyes adjusting to the dim light. Directly to the right was an oak table with four wooden chairs compassed by a counter and cabinetry along the wall. Back in the furthest corner was a wood stove with a rocking chair on a braided rug centered in front of it. Finally there was a bed with a trunk at the base. A book shelf filled with books and games along with a grand armoire and small dresser set close by. Even in the dim grey light Daryl could see the dust and cobwebs; evidence that no one had been here in a very long time. It was perfect. It was empty.

Daryl lowered his bow and called out, "Beth, it's clear. You need help?" He slung his pack off his back and let it slide to the floor.

Her minute frame appeared in the doorway. "N-no." She stumbled in and sank into the nearest chair, trembling. Achingly, she removed her backpack from her shoulders and deposited it on to the table.

"You need to git out of those wet clothes. There's a stove. I'm gonna try to ligh' a fire."

He walked over to the wood stove and examined it. The owner seemed to have kept it clean and in good working order along with the rest of the cabin from the looks of it. The box next to wood stove had kindling and several logs left. Perhaps their luck was turning.

Beth groaned lowly. "Ugh, my p-p-pack is soaked. Zip-p-per broken. Most of m-my clothes are wet." She slopped her garments on to the table, her movements stiff and slow.

Daryl sighed and returned to his pack, closing the door tightly. The cold was making his fingers numb so he fumbled with the zipper on the bag. He rifled through it pulling out a set of his spare clothes, a flannel shirt and jeans. He also found the matches they had gotten from the house.

"Use these," he offered tossing the clothes at Beth and returned to the stove.

Daryl cleared out what little debris there was from the stove and grabbed what he needed to get it going, lighting a match. It took several moments for it to catch but at the first spark of heat relief washed over Daryl. He put a small log in to feed it and then another. The warmth was glorious. He twisted for more wood and spun into a sight. Beth, back turned and shirt off, was slowly sliding her pink bra from her body. Daryl was frozen, unable to avert his gaze or turn back around. He focused intently on the pink straps disappearing from her creamy skin. Beth placed the garment on the table by the rest of the wet clothes and reached down for the flannel shirt. Daryl could see the ridges of her spine and ribs as she bent over; she was rail thin. Daryl released a breath he didn't know he was holding as she lifted the shirt above her head, sliding it on to her arms and over her head. A small curve of her breast was suddenly visible creating a familiar sensation low in his gut. Daryl swallowed hard and swiftly turned back around before more was exposed. Heat was spreading across his face and neck that had nothing to do with the growing fire. _Shit. What the hell was that_? He raked his fingers through his brown hair.

He fixed his gaze on the yellow and orange flames in front of him, trying to regain his focus, when he realized he had forgotten the log. Too wary of looking or getting caught looking again, Daryl coughed to make Beth aware he was here. He reached without looking and grappled for another log.

"These p-pants… they're not gonna fi-fit me. I can put both m-m-my legs in one of yours!"

Daryl peeked back at her over his shoulder. Beth rose as she gingerly turned around to face him, the flannel buttoned to the top and reaching low on her thighs. She was standing, her injured left leg bent clumsily as she supported herself on one leg. She wrapped her arms around herself, clutching tight and shivering.

Daryl frowned and tried very hard to not allow his eyes to wander down the length of exposed pale legs. "Gotta git you warmer."

He rose and strode over to the full-sized bed. He shoved the trunk from in front of the bed to the side and grabbed hold the foot board rails. Yakking forcefully, he pulled the bed closer to the stove, the sound of iron grating against the floor hurting both their ears. He stripped the quilt from the bed in one fluid motion and wrapped it around Beth, she was freezing to the touch. She breathed shakily and clutched the covers tightly under her chin. Without a word or warning, he scooped her up, despite his protesting body. Her lips formed a surprised 'O' as he deposited her in the center of the bed carefully.

"What- what about you? Aren't you w-we-et?," she chattered between her teeth, concerned as she righted herself.

He half nodded in agreement as he peeled his coat and vest off, realizing they had kept him fairly dry. His hair was damp, dripping some cold slush down inside his collar but not enough to soak him. He pulled his outer flannel shirt off due to the dampness, leaving Daryl in a grey t-shirt. The air in the room was still chilled, creating goose bumps along the flesh on his arms. He slid out of his shoes and socks, both damp and frozen. His pants were wet and clinging to his thighs coldly. Daryl pulled at his button of his jeans but stopped and peeked over at Beth. She was curling into a ball, looking over at the fire. At least _she_ had the decency to look away. He slid out of his jeans and replaced them with his spare pair.

Daryl looked out each window, pulling the shades down after being satisfied with his rounds. He was exhausted, his body worn out and his mind tired and foggy. He wasn't sure how Beth was still awake as he knew he was about to give out but he couldn't. Someone had to keep watch. Someone had to protect them.

Her voice soft and low, Beth called to him, "Come rest." She was resting on her side now, body wrapped in the quilt and snuggled into a pillow. The bed was a full-sized one. Big enough for a man or a cozy couple… but not built for two separate spaces.

"Nah," Daryl responded quietly; he had to pay for his indiscretion earlier. He couldn't be crawling in to that bed with her.

"Daryl. Y-you have to be just as cold as I am. C'mon," she called out again.

Daryl grunted in return and grabbed chair to place in front of the door, taking his bow back in hand. "Git some sleep. I'll keep first watch."

"It's too c-c-cold and wet out there. No one or thing is going to be out t-tonight."

He ruminated the thought for a moment. No one but them was so stupid as to be out in this weather. Walkers would have no cause to suspect them in this building and the freezing temperatures would all but stop them in their tracks. Perhaps…

Beth reached a hand from under the quilt and tapped the space next her. "I don't bite," she teased softly.

He huffed a dismissive grunt and shifted uncomfortably. God, he was tired. He grabbed the chair and thrust it under the door knob. He shook it once to ensure it was secure. They never did this. They never slept at the same time, purposely – as there were a couple of times in the beginning when Beth had nodded off while on watch. Hence, they had never tried sharing the same sleep space. He added another log, the heat was spreading into the chilled air.

Daryl moved to the side of the bed, uncertain. He placed his bow by the head of the bed just where he could reach it in an emergency.

Just as he was starting to slowly lowered himself to the edge of the bed, Beth pulled back the quilt to offer him some warmth. "Here, t-take half," she offered.

He shook his head in the negative. "Keep it. I'm fine." He flipped the sheet back and finally laid back, resting his head on the pillow and lacing his hands across his chest. The pinstriped blue sheet wasn't much for coverage but it was something. Sadly enough although he was cold, tired and uncomfortable, these were not even close to the worst sleeping conditions he had ever had and that wasn't counting since the world had become a horror show.

The heat from the wood stove set the room a glow. Daryl thought it would be tough to sleep. That being next to Beth would keep him up all night or his vigilance would be needed for their protection. He was wrong, within moments his breath evened out and he slipped into a deep slumber.

**A/N: I also wanted to thank everyone for the support and reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story and I'm doing by best to stay on schedule with an update every 4 to 5 days. Once again I own nothing of TWD. **

_Beth's flushed lips parted in a silent moan as he trailed his mouth down her neck and collar-bone, nipping her flesh lightly. His fingers pulled the pink strap of her bra off her shoulder as he placed more heated kisses along her shoulder. Beth looked down at him with hooded sapphire eyes, urging him on with a passionate stare. His lips skirted the edge of her breast and he pulled down the lacey pink cup, releasing a rosy, peaked nipple._

Daryl sucked in a harsh breath as he awoke from his dream. His heart was pounding in his chest from the images still fresh in his mind. There was another pounding, located lower and much, much harder. Unsure of when or how, he was now pressed up against the sleeping form in front of him, his arm snaked around her waist and his hardness strained against her rear. He tensed and waited, holding his breath. When he realized Beth was still sleeping, he inched his body away from her. Daryl slowly rolled onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't usually like this.

He needed to get out of here, clear his mind. He rose skillfully from the bed, carefully untangling himself from the sheet. He grabbed his socks, flannel and boots, sliding into them. He threw his coat on hurriedly and carried his crossbow to the door. Daryl glanced back at Beth's quilted and sleeping body, her blond hair fanning out on the pillow. Another vision to haunt him. Turning back around, he pulled the chair from the door and peered outside.

The world outside was covered in a pristine white snow cover, several inches had stuck overnight. The air was crisp and cold, making Daryl's lungs burn slightly with his first deep breath. He took several tentative steps out into the morning light, his boots crunching beneath each step. The area was clear so Daryl took his time scanning the area. The lake was near and was small enough to see all the shores, several other small cabins dotted the opposite shorelines. Despite the freezing night, there was no real ice formation on the choppy waters. Another plus from the lake was the cabin was settled onto a peninsula so that one-third of its perimeter was surround by the late, leaving less area for Daryl to be concerned about for protection. The dock was short but looked sturdy. There was a twelve foot aluminum with a boat cover tied to the end securely.

He walked to the rear of the cabin and found the shed he had noted when securing the cabin last night. Daryl stood quietly in front of the door, blinking and thoughtful. This red shed with it's the heavy iron curved handle and barn like shape was so much like the one behind the house he lived in as a child. For a moment, he was certain when he opened the door he would find the belt and chain dangling dangerously on the wall, the rusted hook hanging from the ceiling. Daryl hesitated and drew in a troubled deep breath.

_How fuckin' lame can ya git in one mornin', Darlena_, snickered his internal Merle. _Can't open the damn door t' a to a look-alike shed. And ya leave a sweet piece'a ass untouched in a warm bed._ _Boy, that group ya been with has sissified ya somethin' fierce_. _Weren't like that with good ole Merle._

Daryl gave a hard yank to open the shed door, requiring more effort due to the heavy snow in front, to silent the badgering claims. Like the cabin, it was neat and orderly. Rows of tools and equipment were mounted to the walls. No belt, no chains, no hook dangling from the center. This wasn't the room of horror from his childhood. How he hated that shed. He couldn't even recall how many times was he dragged there kicking and screaming or even unconscious.

The shed held another unfortunate memory for Daryl. It was last time he saw Merle before he left for the Army. His elder brother was leaning up against the shed, cigarette hanging precariously out of his mouth, and his pocket knife in hand, picking at the dirt under his finger nails. Daryl had just returned from the afternoon out at the lake. He knew better than to spend any time at home in the summer. He had his fishing pole supported against his shoulder, a string of bass dangling from his hand. His catch was good. He'd be having some dinner tonight.

"Whatcha got there, Darlena?" asked Merle, not looking up at him.

"Couple bass fer dinner. Shoulda come with me, they was really bitin'," he responded proudly, raising his catch for review.

Merle nodded his approval at the catch. "Woulda but had me some work t' do." He motioned his head over to his beat up pick up. Next to the front of the cab was a duffle bag, packed and full. "Was waitin' til ya came back." He straightened up from his leisurely lean, pocketing his knife. "I'm outta here."

Looking from the bag and back to Merle, Daryl quietly asked, "What?" A steady panic was rising in his gut.

The older Dixon snuffed out his cigarette under the toe of his boot. "Told ya littl' brother. Ain't got no choice in the matter. It's the army or the slammer." Merle narrowed his eyes in a wince at the fear in his brother's eyes. He looked away quickly and started to the truck.

"You-you can't leave, Merle," protested Daryl as he trailed after his brother. "Please, Merle, don't go!"

"Law says I gotta go," he responded firmly as he reached for the door handle and then mumbled darkly," 'Sides if I stay, I'd be goin' t' prison fer sure. Can't stay here with that mean bastard no more." His knuckles turned white as his grip tightened on the handle. Merle reached down for his bag and shoved it in the rusty truck.

"Take me wit' ya, Merle, please," Daryl whimpered, his pleading eyes rimmed with tears.

Merle shot Daryl disapproving look as he climbed into the cab. "Shit, Darly, Dixons' don't cry. Not ever." He slammed the door and hung the crook of his elbow out the lowered window. "Buck up littl' brother. Yar gonna need it."

And with that, Merle roared the engine to life and pulled away from his brother. He didn't even look in the rear view window. If he would have bothered, Merle would have seen a thin ten year old, full of a day's dirt wearily waving good-bye to his brother and his one final savior leaving him behind to a house with their father. It would be three long years before he laid eyes on his brother again.

With a grimace, Daryl pushed all related memories out and tried to concentration again on the task at hand. The first items he reached for were the hatchet and ax, knowing they would come handy in the future. He could tell they were both sharp and well cared for as he turned them over in his hands. There were several other useful items in the shed – a ton of rope, a tarp, fishing poles and related equipment.

Daryl started to create a pile of items on the small work bench, trying to do nothing but focus on the task but his mind kept wandering back to the visions of his dream. That pink strap popped into his head again and he groaned. He wasn't normally like this. He wasn't one to reminisce nor was he so hormonally driven like some men. He usually had more control of his urges. He angrily raked his fingers through his dark locks. He'd often go long stretches between women. Hell, it was going on three… no four years since his last drunken adventure out the back door of a bar with a busty brunette looking to get in good with Meryl and his supply. It had been a quick fix and he had been fine with that. No strings attached and his own gratification was the singular thought on his mind at the time.

He had to get his head on straight, he wasn't some fucking hormonal teenager. Beth was just a kid… Well, hell, he knew she wasn't a child or anything but she weren't no adult either. She needed an adult to be in charge, to take care of her. He owed that to Hershel. He had no idea where her sister was, no idea where anyone from their group was or if they were even alive so she was his responsibility. Beth didn't need him moaning and drooling over her like some damn pervert. Daryl chewed the corner of his lip. She is just a kid, a girl. That's how he needed to think of her, that's how he was going to keep this straight in his head. _Just a girl_, he repeated internally again, biting down harder on his lip.

Beth was family, plain and simple. He needed to keep her safe, take care of her, and he wasn't doing that great of job of it. If he kept her going and alive, he was keeping all of them going and alive. Beth had this… this ability to stay positive, to keep on in the thick of the worst. Hell, she was always singing back at the prison. It had annoyed him to no end at first, mostly because he never really understood why or how she could sing. Someway, her mellow, harmonious voice had slowly ease its way into him so that when he would hear her voice on the wind, he would seek her out, mostly as a hidden audience.

The biggest problem was her flip side, her dark side. The group had seen it once back at the farm, after the showdown with the barn and the walkers. Perhaps it was because she was so young or maybe she was just built that way. Beth and Daryl had it real bad the first month after the fall of the prison. Neither of them knew what to do, where to go or how to survive. They had almost fallen apart more than once. Daryl himself had gone to a real dark place. He had lost everything, his family, his purpose but was able to step back before he fell off so he had a small appreciation of the ledge Beth had walked back on the farm. It was a slippery slope and she had fallen. At least it was a stumble she could recover from.

Daryl leaned back against the counter, taking in a shaky breath through his mouth and blowing it forcefully out his nose. Enough of this bull shit. No more weakness. They weren't going to make it at this rate. He needed a better plan. He just didn't know what that was yet. He had started to train her on tracking and hunting but there was so little time to dedicate to those lessons while trying to survive day-to-day. So much of their time was devoted to locating food and shelter while avoiding death.

He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the brow of his noise. He had to do this. He wasn't Rick, a true leader, but he had to figure this out. He just needed to clear his head of all distractions – new and old. Daryl looked out the door at the fresh snow. A hunt, he needed to hunt. A day in the woods, focused on the stalk, would help him get his mind working properly again.

**A/N: Sorry for the little tease at the beginning, there isn't going to be much physical action between the two for awhile - I'm out to Chapter 12 right now and nothing! Reminder, I did say this was going to be a slow burn!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again, I own nothing of TWD. Thank you so very much for all the great reviews again! I appreciate every single one of them - I try to respond to all of them! So, we've been with Daryl the last couple. Here's a quick Beth POV chapter. Sorry it's not too long and not very exciting. I'll do my best to post soon!**

Beth rolled over on to her back when she heard the door shut; her body jolting awake. For a moment her mind raced before she was able to recall yesterday and all that had happened. She watched a shadowy figure pass by one of the window blinds and realized it was just Daryl. She could tell by the crossbow held in his hands. He was just outside, probably checking the parameter. She relaxed her body, letting her heart settle back down. She had been so sound asleep, exhaustion had taken its toll.

She moved her body slowly, stiff and sore from all that had occurred the previous day. She rose and shifted her legs over the side of the bed sluggishly, wary of her injury to her left leg. Her knee was still painful and looked slightly swollen. Beth grimaced and moved it gingerly, testing the limits. It was tender to move, especially side to side, but still better than yesterday. She grabbed hold of the headboard for support as she lowered her feet to the cold floor. She stood for a moment, letting her legs adjust to the shifting balance due to her injury.

The first order of business was warmth. The cabin was chilly. The fire was almost dead, the embers burning orange in the ash. She moved slowly and awkwardly but still managed to place a small log in the stove and stoked it to fire. The warmth was welcomed as she was still only wearing Daryl's shirt. _Not exactly appropriate_, she thought wirily, _but neither were the sleeping arrangements_. Beth had awoken in the middle of the night to muffled words being muttered in her ear. It was then she realized she was being spooned by the large, gruff hunter she had spent the last lonely three months with. It shocked her at first, not initially realizing she was in the embrace of a sleeping man. A sense of panic set in as she contemplated a much scandalous thought. Then when the intangible mumbles came again, she realized Daryl was sound asleep. She felt a little silly for thinking that Daryl would have done this hold on purpose. She had to subdue a snicker as to not wake him. Hell, if anyone had told her a year ago she'd be cuddling with Daryl Dixon in bed by a fire, she would have scoffed at them, not to mention being slightly appalled at the notion. However, oddly enough, Beth had been just fine with it. She didn't think on it anymore at the moment and had settled back into his hold, enjoying the shared body heat. It wasn't long before his warm embrace and rhythmic breathing had soothed her back to a deep slumber.

But perhaps strolling around in just his shirt this chilly morning was crossing the line a bit she considered, chewing at a fingernail. She checked out her clothes, laid out on the table and found them still slightly damp and cold. Beth rearranged most across the table to aid in drying faster before hobbling over the wardrobe against the far wall, hoping to find more clothing inside. She pulled the giant and beautiful floor length doors open. There were two men's coats, one heavy and one lighter. Both were too big for her but would be better than nothing when they decided to leave. Also an extra pair of boots that looked like they might fit Daryl so she pulled them out for review later. There were a couple of shirts hanging in there also, again too big for her but possibly for Daryl… _Or at least he could rip the sleeves off as he was so fond of doing_, she thought and smiled. As she went to close the doors, Beth noticed the picture taped to the inside of the door. It looked like it might have been taken at the dock she saw last night. There was an older man, probably the grandpa, with each hand placed lovingly on two boys shoulders. They looked like brothers, with their sun bleached blonde hair, green eyes and dimples. One looked like he was Carl's age and the other was younger, perhaps eight. Beth sigh sadly, the smile dissolving from her face. If they weren't here, they were probably… gone. But maybe, just maybe the family was someplace else, someplace safe. Yes, that's what she would think. Not here but safe. Like the rest of her family.

Beth turned her attention to the small chest of drawers next to it. The top drawer held some wool socks and boxer shorts in adult and child sizes. Beth was thrilled and grabbed a pair of grey wool socks and boxers that looked like they would fit. The rest of the drawers held the same varied sizes including t-shirts, sweat shirts, jeans and shorts. She exhaled dejectedly, realizing most of the kid's clothes were too small with the exception of a sweat shirt and maybe a pair of cargo shorts. Again, Daryl was going to be swimming in new clothes, which he desperately needed she noted, fingering a frayed hole on the bottom of the flannel shirt she was wearing. She would just have to make due.

Pausing at the bed, she slide the boxers and socks on. They would make padding along the cold floor much better. The log she added earlier was making a slight difference but it would be awhile before there was any real heat was in the cabin again. She paused at the window and peered out the blinds. The shed door was open. She strained to look at the surrounding area but saw nothing else. Daryl must be inside sorting through the various tools and man stuff.

Beth decided to go search the cupboards and drawers of the makeshift kitchen. She opened the first cupboard doors and squealed delight. Food! More food than Beth had seen in months. Rows of cans including soup, fruit and beans. She limped to the next set of cupboards and threw them open. Wonderful food! Her stomach started to rumble in anticipation. Beth reached up on her tiptoes, ignoring the twinge in her knee, and snatched up a blue box and torn it open. Frosted strawberry pop tarts, her favorite. She tore open the foil wrapper with wild abandon. She gobbled down a mouth full, barely savoring it before shoving another bite in.

She was halfway done with the second pop tart, her cheeks packed full when Daryl threw the door open. She smiled, cheeks full and ready to burst. Beth gave him a little wave and then wagged the box of pop tarts at him.

"Damnit, Beth! I coulda been anyone," he barked at her, depositing his bounty on the table. He looked her up and down and shook his head.

"Mphf," she tried to reply, a couple of crumbs falling from her mouth. She giggled and covered her mouth with a hand, chewing as fast as she could. Beth didn't feel any of the reprimand under Daryl's scornful scowl as he laid out the tools from his find.

She was finally able to swallow enough to speak. "There's so much food here. I think it was stocked for the summer just before the outbreak and hasn't been anyone here since." She shuffled back to the first cupboard, opening the doors wide. "Look!" Her face still bright with a smile.

Daryl gave a little nod. "Good. That'll last a long time," he said before returning to scolding, "But it doesn't mean you shouldn't have been aware of the door. You gotta be alert all the time, Beth."

She gave a little shrug. "Knew it was you." She took another bite of her pop tart, enjoying it thoroughly.

Daryl gave a disapproving shake of his head. He pushed the smaller hatchet across the table for Beth. "Here. I'm goin' huntin'."

"Don'tcha wanna eat?" she asked between bites.

"Nah." He turned and grabbed his crossbow, heading for the door. "Watch yourself, keep an eye out. I won't be long."

"Here, take these," she offered, tossing two packs of pop tarts at Daryl.

He caught them against his chest. Daryl scoffed but put them in his pocket. "And get some damn clothes on, girl. I want my shirt back."

As Daryl walked toward the door, under her breath, Beth muttered, "Sure thing, Papa Bear."

He stopped suddenly, his hand reaching for the door. "Whatcha just say?"

"You prefer Grumpy?" she responded, wide-eyed and biting her lip in an attempt to suppress the growing smile on her face. "I thought we were pickin' out nicknames for each other. You seem so intent on callin' me _girl_."

He threw an angry glare back at her over her shoulder, his blue eyes piercing, and held her for moment. Daryl then growled and stalked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Papa Bear it is." Beth stood there, grinning. She thought, _life is good_, as she took another large bite of her pop tart.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I wanted to thank all my supporters who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I really appreciate all the encouragement and comments - it makes writing easier when you hit a block. This chapter was one of those blocks. I've rewritten this one a couple of different times and I'm still not 100% happy with it but I'm posting it because I can't keep rehashing it. I've mapped this story out to be about 25 chapters (but don't hold me to it, I might get more ideas along the way!) and I have to keep ahead of you to keep up with timely posts. Hope this one keeps you interested...**

Beth swallowed the last mouthful of the venison stew and leaned back in the chair, her hand on her full stomach. It felt so great to be full. Daryl had gotten a winter fawn when he had gone out four days ago. It wasn't very big but it was perfect for them. The cool weather, snow and cooler from the shed had helped them keep it for a couple of days, enjoying as much fresh meat as possible. Beth savored every meal and still wasn't tired of it despite having it for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Nope, after months of being near starvation, she doubted if any food had ever tasted so good.

Daryl grabbed his bowl and went back to the pot, starting to serve himself another serving. "You want anymore? It's almost gone."

Beth groaned and rubbed her belly. "I'm filled to the brim."

"Good," he replied, tipping the last drops out into his bowl. "More for me." Daryl came back to the table and dropped back into his seat, shoveling the stew into his mouth at a rapid pace.

Chuckling softly, she rejoined, "You are some kinda bottomless pit or something. That's your third bowl."

"Mmpf," he responded, his mouth too full of meat and vegetables. He tipped his spoon at her and swallowed his food. "You could stand to eat some more, put on some weight and get some muscle."

"Me? You could barely carry me last time… perhaps you should be eating a fourth bowl. You might need some more muscle," she teased, smiling at him.

His mouth pulled into a half grin, his eyes crinkling. "Maybe you're right. You were a bit… a heavy."

Beth feigned shock and opened her blue eyes wide. "Daryl, you are never ever supposed to tell a girl she's heavy."

Daryl snorted and shoved another spoon full into his mouth. Beth let out another chuckle and allowed her body to relax even further back into her chair. The night was dark and cold but they had small fire going in the hearth, enough to light the small cabin and provide warmth. Beth was starting to get used to this. Four calm days with a warm bed and a full belly. It was so much more than anything they had the three months on the road. Her knee was almost completely healed, allowing her to walk with only a barely noticeable limp.

She was, however, getting a little tired of the silence and aloofness . Daryl had never been one for conversation. When he had returned with his bounty from his hunt he had been almost happy for about a half a day. She had noticed his mood turn suddenly sour when she started talking about washing up and organizing the cabin. She had taken their clothes and scrubbed them for the first time since… hell, maybe the first time ever. Beth had made him wear the new clothes she had found which also caused another growl from the surly tracker.

While he became progressively mute for days but there were flashes of good humor like with dinner tonight. Beth was more of a social butterfly and was used to talking to the different people and groups around her. She was craving some human communication. A warm cabin and full belly might make Daryl happier and more talkative. Beth was willing to take a stab at it.

"What do you miss most about before?"

Daryl shot her a quizzical look, spooning his last mouth full in.

She bobbled her head. "You know, before it all ended. What was something you miss?"

He gave a slight shrug of his hunched shoulders. "Nothin'," he replied between chews.

Beth gave a sad smile. "Me? Momma, my brother… You know, then the other obvious stuff. Warm water. Electricity."

Daryl gave another noncommittal shrug and tossed his spoon into his empty bowl. "Lived from time to time without either of those things."

"Really? What about TV? No favorite shows?"

He gave her an eye roll. "Nope. Never had a TV half the time either. Shit only rots your damn brain."

She had him talking, she might as well go for broke. "What about… about a girlfriend or something?"

Daryl shot her a galling look. "No," he replied slowly and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

_Okay, that was awkward_, she thought, trying to hold back a grimace. Time to change topic. "Okay. How about warm cinnamon buns covered in ooey gooey cream cheese frosting straight from the oven first thing in the morning, you know that smell waking you up out of bed? Oh, that first bite," she laminated, closing her eyes and reliving a special memory of days past.

His eyes narrowed into thin slits. "What hell kinda life you think I had?" he growled angrily, shoving back on his chair as he stood up, rocking it precariously with his force.

Beth jerked her head back at his quickness and flash of anger. "I… I don't kn-"

"Damn princess, thinking everything in this damn world is so fuckin' peachy," he continued on, stalking over to the furthest window and pulling a blind back to gaze outside. He spent a few moments fuming. Beth was too stunned and unsure what to say. She wasn't sure what had set him off. It wasn't what she had planned.

He turned back to her, the rage still present on his face. She knew he was angry, she wasn't afraid of him. Beth just wasn't sure what was happening here.

"It's time to leave this damn castle, _Princess Girl_."

"W-what?" Confusion was spreading across her face.

"We need to get back out there. We are leaving in the morning. You were walkin' just fine this morning," he retorted with a huff.

Beth rose slowly from her chair. "Wait. Why can't we stay here? Why do we have to leave?" she questioned, jumbled and upset.

Irritation skewed his features as Daryl stormed back towards Beth. "Stay? Here? How can we just damn stay here?"

She held her ground as his imposing force come to stand in front of her. "We've got the string up as an early warning. We could build a makeshift fence from the smaller trees, you know at the-"

He broke her off with a wave of his hand. "Shit – that ain't gonna keep walkers out let alone the other scum walkin' this earth, girl."

Beth clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes. "We have shelter. We have warmth and more food than we can carry. We have a fresh water supply. Pray tell, why should we keep running?"

"Running? You fuckin' think we're running?! Am I the only one who wants to look for our group?" He shoved the closest thing to him, a chair up into the table, his frustration and anger completely evident and spilling over.

"Getting ourselves killed won't help them or us! We have to be smarter about this. Otherwise, we run the chance of just going in circles with our group. We could just be missing each other!" she threw back at him.

Daryl clenched his hands into fists at his side, his face inches from her's. "You remember them? Your damn sister? Glen? Rick? Carl?" his voice getting louder and higher with each name he called out. He pulled his lips back into sneer and spat out, "Or you think they ended up like your papa, zombified? Or you just don't give a fuck anymore, huh?"

She didn't even know she did it until she heard the slap, the sound of smacking flesh. There was a red hand print on Daryl's side turned face. Her heart was racing in her chest and she gulped in a breath of air as the realization of what she had done. Words escaped her as remorse filled her.

Instinctively, she reached for him but her heart sank as she saw the slightest of flinch flash on his face. He expected another blow. Beth vaguely knew about his past, the abuse and the marks on his back. It sickened her to know she had added to the physical cruelty he had experience in his life.

"Daryl… I didn't mean-"

"You did," he bit back, his dark blue eyes pinning her.

She winced at the remark. "Daryl, I'm sorry."

"Fuck it. You- you just want to sit here and play damned house. We need to find them. I need to know. I need to make sure… I didn't last time." His face reddened, the tears were welling in his eyes.

Beth was taken aback by his abrupt tone change. He had gone from snarling to sullen in a matter of a couple of words. The red had faded to a pink hand shaped blemish on his cheek as he turn his gaze from her.

"I stopped looking and that damn bastard came and he killed him. He killed Hershel. He killed Andrea. He killed Merle. I can't stop, Beth. I need to find them. I didn't do my job last time," he rasped out.

Suddenly, she understood. "Daryl…" She reached out, trying to grab hold of his hand.

"Hell with this shit." He pulled away forcefully, trying to rip his hand from her grasp.

There was no way she was letting him go, she wrapped another hand around his forearm. She wasn't going to let him suffer alone anymore. He tried to pull away again but there was no effort behind it.

"Daryl, it's not your fault. None of it was your fault," she whispered as took a step toward him. She held tight on to his arm and pressed her head to his shoulder. He stiffened and tried to shrug her off but Beth wasn't moving. "You couldn't have known…"

Then she heard the quiet sob. Beth had done her fair share of crying, especially during those first couple of weeks after the fall of the prison. She cried herself to sleep almost every night, spilling as silent tears as she could. However, one night she wept loudly while in a barn loft with Daryl. He had become so annoyed by her endless weeping that he went below, sending her a glaring look as he descended. She knew she was too loud but she couldn't contain the grief and despair a moment longer. At the time, Beth had wondered why she had received such contempt from him, at the lack of compassion from Daryl. Now, she realized she had been so wrapped up in her own grief that she hadn't even noticed his. Daryl had kept her going, kept them both alive for so long on his own. He had stayed so strong and aware while she fell apart, there had been no chance for him to grieve or express his own loss.

His breath hitched. "I should have kept them safe. I- I should have found that sonofabitch."

"We'll find them, Daryl. I know we will. We found each other the last time we were separated back at the farm." She released one of her grips on his arm and wrapped it around his middle.

Daryl kept his arms at his side, not official welcoming her embrace but his body finally relaxed and lost its rigidness. Beth moved slightly, bringing her hug more centered on his body. She continued to press her head to him, moving from his shoulder to his chest. Her own eyes were tearing up at the thought of her family.

"I know they are alive. I know it. We will find them. You did your best, Daryl."

There was a slight shake of his head. "My best has never been good enough."

She pulled back to look at him, her blue eyes searching out his intently, but not releasing him from her hold. He glanced down at her before looking away, more tears welling and threatened to spill over. "Your best has kept all of us alive on more than one occasion. You can't do it all alone. I've told you that before. You've gotta to let me help."

"How?" His eyes flicking back to her.

"How what?"

"How do we find them?" he asked, his voice low and uncertain.

"Staying doesn't mean we're givin' up. We will find them. We just… just have to be smart about it. I don't know… I was thinking, maybe we use this cabin as our base camp. You know, fortify it a bit more, with the fencing we had discussed, we get the boat running for emergencies to cross the lake. We could get a car in case too. We start searching the area, leaving signs or clues for our group… I know they are out there. We can find them, I know we can." She gave him a hard squeeze, emphasizing the last point as she puts her head to his chest again. She needs to believe it herself, she needs the hope too.

Daryl sucks in a slow, shuddering deep breath. "M'kay," he whispers.

"We will, Daryl, we'll find our family," she whispers back, still holding tightly to him, and not ready to let him go.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the support again! Enjoy!**

"C'mon, Girl, we ain't got all day," Daryl called out, giving Beth a cross glance over his shoulder as he climbed down into the boat.

She was unimpressed by his irritation as she strode down the dock. In fact, she smiled down at him as she reached the boat. Daryl shifted to the seat at the rear to control the motor he had gotten working earlier that morning. He looked up at her as she stood there smiling. Her wispy blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, set low on head and draping over a shoulder. The sun was rising higher in the sky and was beaming light from behind her, giving her an angelic glow look to her. He looked away quickly, not offering a hand as he should have as she climbed into the boat. He was worried, looking too long might blind him, like looking at the sun. Daryl had thought his trek into the woods a week ago had solved his problem but over the past couple of days it was creeping up on him again.

When their blow out and aftermath were done, they had spent the next couple of days working closely together to secure more of the surrounding area. They stringed more empty cans, glass and other metal pieces into chimes for an early sound notification system. Daryl was working on cutting down several saplings, creating a sort of fencing in the crooks and breaks of the other trees. It wasn't perfect but it would help to keep a walker or two out if they happened to wander by. Luckily for them, in the past seven days at the cabin, they had only one rotting corpse find them. While working in the brisk afternoon yesterday, a decaying figure stumbled out of the woodland, brought close by the sound of the chopping axe undoubtedly. It was so far gone, Daryl couldn't tell what it was anymore, a man or a woman, old or young. The figure of decaying flesh, which was sloughing off, had a mostly exposed skull bone, ribcage and missing its left arm. It was easily put down.

It troubled him, this lull in the chaos. He and Beth had spent the past months in such a heightened state, he was worried this break was dangerous for them. It was making them too relaxed and relaxed made him feel good. He felt better than he had in months, calmer and lighter, a pressure lifted from him two nights ago. This… this good feeling was dangerous for another reason and that reason was sitting at the bow of the boat, still smiling gently back at him.

Perplexed by her cheery disposition, he finally asked, "Why you got that goofy smile plastered all over your face?

That caused her smile to spread into a grin. "I love boat rides."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "We're not going _boating_. We're gonna use it to go search them three cabins across the lake." He turned and pulled the cord, starting the engine easily. He raised his voice slightly to be heard over the motor. " 'Sides, it's too damn cold out to enjoy this." He started them forward at a slow but steady pace. The lake was not large but the chilly wind was causing a small chop on the pristine waters. They could easily see the three other cabins spread out across the lake. They were heading for the furthest one first, the largest one was two stories with a giant deck and huge open windows for views of the lake. Daryl was a little concerned about the noise from the motor but the boat was much quieter than his bike had been. Plus, he decided it would at least draw out any walkers that might be close by so they would know what was in the area.

Beth just went on smiling, not a goofy grin anymore but a simple and calm one. She switched her gaze out over the water, brushing her blonde hair from her face from time to time, as they crossed the lake. Her sapphire eyes sparkled as she took in the beauty of nature. Daryl tried his best not to look at her but she was there, in front of him. The coat she had on was a bit too large for her, making her small frame seem even more diminished. Her cheeks were turning a rosy pink from the frosty wind nipping at them.

As he turned the boat into the wind more, aiming for a more direct approach of the large cabin, the boat gave a small bounce against the choppy waves of the lake. "Hey," he nodded, jutting his chin forward. "Move up further in the bow. It'll help balance the ride out. Or at least try since you're nothin' but a wisp of a thing."

Keeping her smile, she maneuvered to the next seat carefully. "Thought we discussed this already? I'm not so tiny that you couldn't carry me for very long," she teased, settling into the bench seat.

Daryl scoffed. "Carried you far enough, didna I?"

Her smile saddened. "Yes… yes, you did." She met his eyes and held his gaze for a moment.

Daryl looked away, over at their destination, after an uncomfortable moment locked with her eyes. He could tell she was still looking at him, not breaking to look at the scenery as she did before. It was unsettling him. Why was it so uncomfortable to be under her gaze? She was just a damn girl.

They reached the dock after a couple more minutes spent in silence. Daryl tied off the boat securely to the dock. He climbed out first, scanning the surround area. Nothing, as far as he could tell, had been drawn out of the forest by boat motor. He offered Beth a hand, helping her out of the boat.

Slowly, they walked the path up to the cabin. Daryl took point, his bow ready in his hands. Beth followed closely behind, their newly acquired hatchet ready in hers. The entry point was off an expansive deck, now littered heavily with leaves and twigs from the surrounding oaks, was a glass sliding door. Daryl rapped his knuckles loudly on the glass. Beth peered in by placing her hands on either side of her facing, trying to block out the bright winter sun. Moments passed and nothing came out of the darkness. Beth looked over at Daryl and shook her head.

He reached for the handle of the sliding glass door and gave it a tug. It was locked. He looked down at the base track and found no stop bar. He took a better grip on the handle and yanked with more forceful might. It amazed Daryl how easy these doors were to opened when only a singular latch secured them, a skill he had learned during the first winter on the road. The door jerked open. He waited a moment, allowing the sound of the opening to echo through the house. Better safe than sorry.

Beth and Daryl entered the large open room. There was no furniture, no couches, no tables, nothing. They made their way quietly to the next room, into what looked like a kitchen. There were cupboards but no appliances. Beth took a pamphlet off counter top and turned it over in her hand.

"Real estate brochure. Looks like this place was for sale," she told Daryl, showing the pamphlet to him. "It's probably completely empty."

He gave a nod of agreement but answered, "Probably. Should still search it, just in case. I'll take upstairs. You see if there is anything down here we can use."

She nodded back as he turn and bounded up the staircase. "Be careful," she called out after him.

Ten minutes later, they were exiting the cabin with packs as empty as when they had arrived.

As they reached the edge of the dock, Beth asked, squinting up from the sun to look at him, "You wanna just walk to the next cabin? It's not far along the shore here?"

"Sure," he agreed and started along the shore. The next cabin was about two hundred feet north of them, not too far to walk. Daryl kept his bow poised as the trekked the shore, parts littered with old logs. His readiness paid off when a small grey creature scurried along the edge of one such log, leaping for a nearby tree. His arrow flew true, pinning and killing the squirrel to a small oak tree.

He walked over to the tree, pulling the bolt from the animal. "Dinner," he said triumphantly. They had been out of fresh meat since the last of the stew was gone three days ago. He had been too busy to go hunting with the work they had been doing.

Beth sneered. "Squirrel. I don't know if I can go back to squirrel after that wonderful venison."

Daryl snorted as he secured the animal a loop he kept on his belt. "Meat is meat."

She shook her head. "No. There is a definite difference between rodent and a good steak." She walked past him and continued to the next cabin.

This one had a similar small rustic feel as the one they were currently residing in but look a bit bigger with probably two or three rooms compared to their one roomed cabin. Once again, Daryl rapped his knuckles loudly against the door and they waited. A minute passed with no sound of movement within. The curtains were pulled shut, not letting Beth look inside to confirm. Daryl tugged against the door handle, it jiggled unresponsively. The hard way it was. Daryl took a step back and punched his foot at the door as hard as possible. It shook and the frame splintered. He took aim again with his foot and let it fly, the door bursting open.

They entered slowly, more unsure than with the previous place. It was dark in there. As soon as the immediate area looked secured, Beth threw the curtains open of the closest window, sending rays of light into the cabin. There was a couch, a recliner and a couple of small tables filling the room. Close by seemed to the kitchen with an island, some appliances and cabinetry. It was obvious that this side of the lake had some better amenities. Ones that would matter if there was any way for them to get electricity or gas.

Daryl walked into the kitchen, reaching for the lace edge curtains covering the one window in there. As he did, a loud crash and hiss came from behind him. He whipped around, bracing his body against the sink counter as Beth screamed his name…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So many wanted this update faster, apparently cliff hangers are mean! Enjoy this chapter. I know I'm usually updating every 4 to 5 days but I won't be back for a little bit. Husband is coming home from being gone for a month and then its off on vacation! Don't worry, I won't forget about you if you don't forget about me :)**

"Daryl!" she screamed as the dark creature leapt from atop the tallest cabinet. It hissed fiercely from the island, its teeth barred and yellow eyes piercing from its masked face. The raccoon was huge, the size of a decent sized dog, with its back arched and fur on end.

Daryl jerked back against the counter, the coon a couple of feet from him. He pulled the trigger of his bow, letting an arrow fly. It missed, the bolt parting the fur on the creature's shoulder. Knowing when to flee, the raccoon jump from the counter and raced out the door. Beth jumped aside as it snarled at her in passing.

"Fuck," growled Daryl, reloading his bow. He stomped quickly to the door, ducking his head out and searching the area.

Beth joined him out the door. "What just happened?"

"I missed damned dinner is what just happened," he replied in obvious frustration.

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "No, I mean, what just happened? The great Daryl Dixon just missed. I don't think my world will ever be the same," she teased.

"Shudda up," he replied, nudging her shoulder playfully as he walked past her to re-enter the home.

She followed him closely. "You should probably give the bow to me, don't know if I can trust you anymore with that thing," Beth responded, grinning.

"Pbaff? That'll be the day. Ain't handing my bow to anyone."

"You sure? I could head out and track that coon for you," she joked, motioning back toward the door.

Daryl shook his head. "Girl, go check those cupboards for some supplies. I'm gonna check out the back room." A moment later he called out from the back. "Found where that lil' bastard got in, hole in the corner in the ceiling."

Beth thought, _little bastard? Thing was the size of a Springer Spaniel! _She thought about teasing Daryl a bit more on the subject of missing the large raccoon but then decided she'd better not push her luck and started searching the kitchen for supplies.

They both spent a decent amount of time searching the small cabin's numerous drawers, chests and cabinets but found little of value. Beth shoved a pack of batteries into her pack with a couple of towels as she watched Daryl take the best find, a complete and extensive first aid kit, and place it in his. They had also grabbed another pillow and a sleeping bag to take with them. Daryl had refused to share the bed since the first night and wouldn't consider letting her sleep on the floor. The ground was hard with only a thin quilt under him. From the looks of it, the cabin hadn't been readied for summer visitors yet. The owners probably didn't have time in the chaos of two springs ago.

The sun was now higher in the sky, afternoon was approaching fast and they still had another cabin to clear and search. The pair trekked back silently to the boat. They climbed into the small boat, depositing their find. Daryl started the engine and pointed the boat in the direction of the last cabin. Beth reached into the side pocket of her pack and pulled out a length of crackers and a bottle of water. She opened the package and offered them to Daryl. He pulled a couple out with his free hand, this other on the motor for steering. Beth placed two buttery crackers in her mouth, savoring their warm salty taste. She cracked open the bottle of water and took a couple of sips before offering it to Daryl. He paused and took the bottle from her, he took two quick drinks before handing it back to her.

Beth brought the bottle back to her lips, taking a small sip. There was a small taste, a hint of Daryl, on the lip of the bottle. They had shared bottles before, hundreds of times on the road. This time, somehow, she was more aware of him as the cool water slid to the back of her throat. She took another slow sip, telling herself she wasn't savoring it for any special reason.

They shared another couple of crackers by the time they reached the last cabin. It was another smaller three room cabin with a small garage set off to the side. There was a blue Ford Escape parked in front of the garage. Something they hadn't been able to see from across the lake. Beth and Daryl exchanged a knowing look, the vehicle meant people.

They made a cautious approach to the house, employing the same technique of pounding and looking as in the previous searches. The door was not locked and they entered slowly. The daylight streaming in from the open door behind them highlighted a pair of shoes sticking out from the kitchen around a blind corner of a cabinet. Beth, hatchet in hand, pointed at the soles. Daryl nodded in acknowledgement. He readied his bow and crept slowly to the corner. Beth hadn't realized she was holding her breath but released it in a rush as Daryl dropped his guard and motioned her over.

There, propped up against the refrigerator, was a man or more accurately the corpse of a man who had ended his life with a bullet to his head. In his lap were a rifle and the remains of what looked like a black Labrador. Both had obvious attack wounds. The dog had several chunks of flesh missing from its neck and shoulder while the man looked to have a horrible gash to his lower left leg, the pants of leg shredded and dried black with blood.

They stood there in silence, staring at the scene. When Daryl finally spoke, it startled her a bit. "Looks like he ate a bullet. Figured he and his pup were attacked."

"Yes," Beth replied softly, a frown growing on her face. "Looks like it was a long time ago. Close to the beginning." The decay was evident on both carcasses, the skin taunt and graying on the man. A shiver ran down Beth's spine and she had to walk away.

Daryl follwed her a moment later, joining her in the living room. "You okay?"

Beth nodded, chewing her bottom lip. "It's just… just a lot, you know, sometimes," she answered softly, absently rubbing her arms.

He looked back at the bodies and then back at her. "Yeah, I know. You want me t' move'em out?"

"No," Beth replied and took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Let's get to work."

"I'll take a look at the back rooms. You check out the kitchen." Daryl left, crossbow raised, and headed down the hallway to the unexplored rooms.

She walked slowly back to the kitchen, trying to avoid her gaze landing on the man but was unsuccessful. She was about to reach for the first cupboard when she heard it. The sting of an arrow, the twinge ringing through the chilled air. Her heart doubled in her chest and his name echoed in her mind.

Before she could call out to him, Daryl yelled from the backroom, "Walker in the bedroom, weren't no real threat."

His words calmed her immediately, as if he knew what she was thinking. Beth found she could breathe again.

Daryl came from the back bedroom. "Musta been with the man here." He motioned to the body with his bow, reloading it. "Woman in the back, tied to the bed. Looks as if she was bit an' turned." For a brief moment, their eyes caught each other's and she could see the concern in his. "Rest is cleared. You 'kay if I go out to the car and garage. See what else we got here?"

"I got this," she responded, reassuring him and herself with the same sentence. Daryl nodded curtly and left out the door, crossbow in hand. Did she have this? Yes, Beth knew she did. She was different from the girl of the farm. She was a different person from the prison. She was a new Beth. Not one that needed constant caring for but one who could take care of herself. She wasn't the same frightened girl, too fragile to make it this new reality. She had this.

Beth opened the cupboard and found dozens of cans of food. Again, it looked like some luck was on their side. The death of these people would mean enough food for them for the winter now. They wouldn't have to worry about making runs in the harsh weather to survive like last winter. Beth pulled them out, looking at them and discovering it was mostly canned peaches, pears and peas. She chuckled a little at the 'P' theme. There were a couple of cans of tuna and she wrinkled her nose at them. It wasn't her favorite but it was a bit better than constantly having squirrel. In the next cupboard, the dry goods hadn't fared as well. As with the corpse at her feet, the animals had gotten to most of the boxes, nibbling the corners open and getting to the food. Crackers, cereal, rice and noodles… all were ruined by rodents. She pushed those aside and continued searching. A few jars of spaghetti sauce and some spices, hopefully to make the squirrel taste better, were all she could find. She piled her finds on to the counter with the rest of the goods.

She wandered down to the bathroom and sighed a little when she saw the shower, toilet and sink. If only it worked, she'd talk to Daryl about moving them here in a second. Instead, she opened the medicine cabinet and found more treasure. Allergy medicine, ibuprofen, new tooth brush, tooth paste, dental floss. _Oh, happy day_, she sings happily in her head as she ran her tongue over her teeth. In the shower, she found shampoo, conditioner, soap and a razor. The latter two she knew Daryl needed desperately. Under the sink, she found towels and toilet paper. The other cabin might not have a bathroom but at least there was an outhouse on the other side of the shed. She piled her find in her arms and brought it out to the kitchen, stacking it up by the food.

With a deep breath, Beth headed towards the bedroom. The window was open, allowing illuminating rays to present the recently deceased walker on the bed. The scene before her made Beth's stomach clench. The body, contorted on the bed, had one stringy arm attached by handcuffs to the post while the other, also in cuffs, was no longer attached to the body but still attached to the opposite head board post. The walker was nothing but bones with molted skin stretched over bone, gaunt and grey. It's struggles must have detached the rotting arm from the rest of its body. The death of the woman saddened Beth and try as she may so did the thought of the creature being trapped here for over a year, struggling and fighting for its freedom. She hoped, not for the first time, that there was nothing left of the poor woman trapped inside the walker to have to endure not only being a walker but trapped for days on end.

She shook the depressed thoughts from her head and went back to business. She opened the drawers of the dresser and found a gold mine. The woman behind her happened to be close to her size and Beth was fortunate to find a lot of what she needed. There were socks, a pair of jeans that were a tad bit too long and many tank tops for layering. She smiled when she found a bottle of lotion and cracked the top for a sniff. Vanilla, she loved the smell of vanilla and added it to her pile. In the next drawer were underwear and bras which she was in desperate need of. She grabbed the sports bra and discovered a black lacy bra underneath. She reached a finger out and traced one of the lacy cups. She had never owned anything like it, sexy and seductive. She hadn't quite braved the subject with her mom or Maggie about buying something so… so… grown up. She picked it up and looked at the sizing, finding it close enough to her size to be useful. It was ok to have something this nice, wasn't it, even when the world was going to hell? _Sure was_, she decided and grabbed the bra and the matching panties, tossing them into her growing load. Beth grabbed her final prize, a black sweatshirt with an Atlanta Falcons logo on it, and placed it on top of her find and left the room.

Beth found Daryl reentering the house, his arms full of equipment as she entered the kitchen. "Found a lot of stuff for us," Beth declared, placing her last haul on the edge of the counter.

"Me too. Even got somethin' just for you," Daryl replied, a little smile on his face as he tossed a green duffel bag on the floor. He bent down and opened the bag, pulling out a small black bow. "Just your size."

She smiled and took the bow from him, turning it over in her hands. "Guess you wanted some competition, huh?"

Daryl scoffed. "In your dreams," he answered and pulled out more equipment, a quiver, dozens of arrows, a small hunting knife and other supplies. "Just more practical. I found some more bullets for the rifle too. We should take that too."

Beth nodded and rose from the floor, trying to avoid looking at the corpse again but only succeeded in bumping the clothes pile. The top layers of clothing fell to the floor. Daryl reached for the closest piece of fabric, an automatic reflex. It was only until his fingers were touching the lacey black cup did he realize what he was touching. The bra dropped from his fingers and he bolted up right to his feet.

"Clumsy me," Beth muffled, trying to contain a giggle at his reaction. She lowered herself and collected the sweatshirt, bra and panties swiftly.

"Uh, yeah, um, I'm gonna start loading up this stuff. See if you can't find a box or two for the rest of this stuff," Daryl replied quickly, grabbing the duffel bag and heading out the door.

Two things happened today that Beth would have never believed. Daryl missed a shot less than ten feet from him. And the other she swore she saw as he disappeared out the door. The tinge of scarlet red on his cheeks, creeping down his neck. Daryl's scruffy beard couldn't hide his blushing face, the second marvel of the day. Beth smiled impishly and went to look for a box.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here we go sweet readers - snuck in a chapter between all the going ons! Let me know what you think, it's a bit of fluff but we need a little from time to time don't we? By the way, I own nothing of TWD.**

When they arrived home, a brutal wind swept in from the North and dropped the temperatures low again. The weather drove Beth and Daryl inside while alleviating the threat of walkers simultaneously. Daryl decided with nothing else better to do, he created a bull's-eye board for Beth to practice inside with her new board. There might have been a comment thrown out there about Beth needing the practice because of her skinny arms which might have been countered with Beth wasn't the one who missed the raccoon. The good humor continued during two nights of practice and by the third night she was getting pretty good.

However tonight Beth was weary. She was close to hitting the center, just barely missing it a couple of times. Her arms hurt from moving logs and wood with Daryl all day. They had braved the cold air to work on their fence and had made good progress that day. It was at least a minimal barrier around half of the perimeter that the lake did not cover. It wouldn't stop a horde but at least the clanking cans and metal would give them a warning to danger and the fence would give them precious seconds for escape if needed.

Bow drawn, Beth struggled keeping her arm steady with her quivering muscles. Releasing, she missed the target completely, striking the wall next to it. Beth groaned and slumped her shoulders; she was so tired.

"Dammit, you can do better. You remember nothin'?" Daryl growled from behind her.

Exasperated, she rolled her eyes and turned to him. "I'm tired, Daryl. Maybe I should just quit, I can practice tomorrow."

"No," he replied in a gruff voice. "You're only half way decent a gun. You need t' learn the bow. This will feed and protect you better than any damn gun would. You need to practice now while we have the time. You never know when its gonna run out…"

Beth rolled her head, stretching her neck muscles. "I'm tired," she whined but grabbed another arrow. She slowly raised her bow and aimed, a twinge in her arms again. She fired the arrow, almost missing the target again but at least getting the outer edge of it.

Another low growl escaped Daryl as he stomped over to her, his long strides bringing him to her in seconds. Abruptly, he engulfed her, wrapping his arms around her and forcing her arms in to positioning properly. "See, like this. Like I showed you, elbow up," he explained crossly, tapping her elbow up higher. His face was pressed against her, the roughness of his beard grating against her cheek. His voice was low and deep in her ear, causing a new and strange sensation in the bottom of her gut. Daryl Dixon was pressed against her, hugging her every curve. Suddenly, it was becoming very difficult to concentrate for Beth, focus was hard for her to accomplish. She continued to listen to the conference he was providing, his warm breath brushing against her skin. She closed her eyes for a moment and drew in a slow deep breath as she steadied herself and took aim. She let the arrow fly and the tip pierced the center of the target, the black center Daryl had drawn with a spray can.

"Yes!" she cried. "Bull's-eye!" Her voice rang with a cry of victory.

Daryl grunted as he walked over and pulled the bolt from the wall. "Not bad, let's try one more," he replied and returned to her, reaching around her again, his hard body against hers. "Ya're only fifteen feet away right now. It's gonna get harder the further away you git."

_Isn't that usually the opposite effect?_, she let the dirty little thought escape her normally pristine mind. She gave a little laugh at herself as she felt Daryl nudging her elbow up again. What was she doing? That wasn't where her mind usually went… but then again, a large, strong and muscular man wasn't usually pressed up against her body and causing strange new sensations.

"What?" asked Daryl, confusion at her laughter evident in his tone.

Should she? Did she actually dare? Yes, Beth was going for broken tonight, the spunky of late probably coming from nights of full rest and a full belly. "Just thinkin' that if you wanted to cuddle all you had to do was ask," she teased as she gave him the tiniest of nudges to his ribcage, illustrating his closeness.

Daryl took a rapid step back, releasing her from his fold. "What?" he snorted as he turned and walked away several steps. "I'm just showing you… I was just correcting your stance." He turned back around and sent her a dark look but that wasn't what caught her eye. It was the pink creeping to his cheeks again that caught her attention.

Beth laughed again, her head thrown back and golden locks tumbling along her back. She righted herself before she selected an arrow from the quiver by her feet and took her stance again. "I know, jeez. I was just teasing you. But now… now I think maybe you might be wantin' that cuddle with how defensive you got." She pulled her bow back and aimed carefully. Her arms aching but she held them steady before releasing the bolt. It landed in the bull's-eye with a twang.

He scoffed at her. "Yeah, right. Do I look like the cuddlin' type?" He leaned back against the far wall, crossing his arms against his broad chest. In the increased glow of the stove light, she could definitely see a pronounced blush across his face. Two times in one week, the poor man!

She let out another sweet chuckle. "I guess I don't know any more, Daryl. Maybe you're going all soft on me! This cuddling here and you missed that coon earlier." She let a smirk settle on her face when she turned to look back at him. "I'll probably have you singing show tunes with me by the end of winter."

Even Daryl cracked a little smile at that thought. "That'll be the day, girl. That'll be the day."

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

The moon was high and bright in the night sky as Beth pulled the quilt back to climb into bed. It had been a long and productive day with the progress made on the fence and the bow training. Beth was drained and more than a little sore as she eased into bed. Daryl was checking out the far window again, a habit he performed each night before turning in.

The mischievous side of her was itching to get out again after its successful romp earlier. "You sure you don't want a cuddle, Daryl," she taunted as she wiggled under the covers. "It's a cold night."

He didn't bother to look back at her but scoffed loudly. "Girl, done told you I ain't one of those touchy feely men, not like that your boyfriend Zach." The room when utterly stiff, both stopping all movement as the words hung in the air.

"Zach," she breathed out shakily.

Daryl glanced back at Beth, realizing his mistake. "Shit… Beth…" he muttered his apology.

She shook her head sharply, her long pony tail wagging wildly behind her. "No… It's ok, Daryl… He was very special to me, Zach. So was Jimmy." She sighed and settled on to her back, pulling the quilt up high. "How strange it is to say their names now. I- I don't know who else would remember them now besides me. I guess… I guess I knew them the best. Maybe I should say their names more often… after all they were my boyfriends." She smiled sadly and tried to keep the tears from falling that were welling in her tired blue eyes.

The room went silence, the good humor had evaporated quickly. There was a popping crackle from the small fire going in the stove. While Beth felt a sense of loss when talking about Zach and Jimmy, she felt worse that it wasn't more. She had cared for both Jimmy and Zach but she had not been _in_ love with either of them. They were her high school boyfriend of a month before the plague hit and a college kid she had just started to get to know. She wished they had been something more but they weren't. The tears that had formed in her eyes were more guilty than sorrow. When she had lost Zach, she hadn't felt that overwhelming grief at his loss but actually felt worse for how badly Daryl had reacted. It has surprised her then but back then she hadn't known the real Daryl as she did now. What would it feel like when you lose a romantic partner?

With a sudden query filling her mind, Beth lifted her head and looked over at Daryl, who was checking another window. "Daryl?"

No answer came back at her, his body was stiff and unmoving as he gazed out the window. Beth dropped back to her spot in bed. It was probably best that Daryl wasn't in a talkative mood. She always ran into problems when she asked too many personal questions anyway; Daryl was a private man.

"Whadja want?" came a mumble a few moments later.

Beth chewed her lower lip and considered her options. Before she could decide if it was wise to ask, her mouth blurted, "You and Carol?"

He shot her a strange look as he turned away from the window. "What?"

Fluttering had started in her stomach but she continued, "You know, were you and Carol…" She let the pause speak where her bravery ended. She didn't know why she suddenly asked the question, perhaps knowing if Daryl and Carol were a couple would help her. There had been a little gossip, perhaps even the main topic of a late night girl chat with Maggie while Glen was on night guard duty.

This answer came much quicker than his previous responses. "No, it weren't like that." His voice was thick and rough.

"Michonne?" Beth probed, her curiosity peaked by his tone. She couldn't stop now even if she tried.

Daryl snorted loudly and walked over to his sleeping area. "What the hell? No. I don't have a need to be sliced in two by a samurai sword… and that would be just for even thinkin' that."

Beth let a smirk spread across her face in the dark. "Well, you two were off a lot on your own… things happen."

"Go to sleep, Beth." Daryl crawled into his sleeping bag.

She raised up on her elbow and watched him settle on to his back, placing his hands behind his head. "Who then? Sasha?"

"Not talking about this," he muttered angrily and shifted uncomfortably.

Beth cocked her head slightly, taking his refusal of response as an inference. "Sasha, really? Maggie and I really thought that you and Carol might have had something," she postulated, baiting him lightly.

He growled lowly, "Damnit. There was nobody. Shit." He threw her an angry glare in the dark before twisting away from her to stare at the wall.

She grimaced and settled back down, resting her head on her pillow. "Nobody?" she pondered out loud softly. She didn't mean to push but she finally thought maybe they were better, that they could talk now and it was better between them.

Daryl let out a long breath. "Nobody. No time. No need. And… and I couldn't do that…"

"Do what?" Beth asked, twisting to her side and folding her hands tightly under her chin.

"Lose anyone like that. Shit… I lost my brother… fuckin' twice even, that dumb bastard. I couldn't imagine loosing someone like that. Fuck, look what it did to Rick, losin' Lori like that."

She let the words sink in, understanding the meaning behind his words. She closed her eyes and thought about their people. The ones they had lost. The ones that were missing. She held them all in her heart and remembered them all.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Loved all the lovely reviews. Keep them coming, they are fuel for my inner writer and the reason you are getting another post. That and I found the sweet spot for WIF out here in the wilds of Minnesota. If you are all real good, I might get one more up before the premiere on Sunday. **

Daryl kneeled down, touching his finger to the imprint in the ground. He could tell the deer had been by recently within the hour. He had been out in the cool winter air all morning and afternoon with little sign of any life. A small smile played across his face as he rose and started following the deer trail; the hunt was on.

He had requested Beth to come on today's stalk. In recent weeks, she had come on numerous outings, learning tracking and hunting. She was a quick learner and had a natural aptitude that had surprised the seasoned hunter. Beth had gotten her first rabbit last week but the squirrels had still eluded her arrows. Daryl thought that might have been on purpose, her taste for squirrel had never developed. A deer was still the prize she was eager to get but there hadn't been an opportunity until today. Oddly, she avoided his eyes and scurried around the cabin strangely that morning when he said they should go out for hunt. She have him a list of reasons not to, completely avoiding his eyes. Daryl had shrugged it off, equating her awkwardness to female issues, and left without her.

Now he found it strange being out alone for hours without her. She was quiet and calm on the stalk such that he barely noticed her when she was trailing behind him. It was nice to once again to have someone to rely on in the woods, to have someone to share it with. Daryl so often enjoyed the stalk alone it was odd at first to share it with her daily for weeks but now, now it was almost lonely by himself. He found himself missing Beth's presence. Another odd and reoccurring feeling to add to his list of strange emotions plaguing him of late.

An easy mile passed tracking the deer when a shot rang out in the frigid forest. Daryl dropped suddenly to a knee, crossbow raised. The gunshot came from ahead, the direction of the deer.

"Claimed!" the male voice came from the same area. Daryl narrowed his eyes, he wanted to know who was in his neighborhood. The brush was thick and allowed him to cautiously proceed forward.

"Damnit, ya can't claim the whole damned deer! You ain't gonna eat the whole damn thing," came another male voice, this one higher pitched and nasally.

Three men were surrounding a deer carcass, rifles in each of their hands and angry scowls on each of their faces. It took Daryl a moment but then it came to him. He knew these men. They were part of the same group that had forced he and Beth from the farm house almost a month ago. A snarl formed on Daryl's lips, they had gotten his doe and now they were arguing over it. There was nothing he could about it now so slowly Daryl crouched low and backed the way he came. It worried him the men had not moved further on. They were close to the cabin, closer than if they were still based at the farm house but Daryl hoped it was only because he was hunting closer to the main road than normal, the road he had located not long after arriving at the cabin. These men were dangerous but still miles from their home. Daryl trudged back to the cabin, empty handed and careful to leave little trace.

The sky was colored a heavenly purple and pink and the sun was sliding behind the tall pines as Daryl reached the cabin door. As he opened the door, he was greeted by two things simultaneously. The sweetest baking smell on earth and a jubilant smile plastered on Beth's angelic face.

"Merry Christmas," she chimed tunefully.

He shot her a quizzical look. "What? How do you know what day it is?" he asked, sucking in another delicious breath of that heavenly scent.

Her smile spread to a grin as she explained, "Back at the prison, after Judy was born, we found some star gazing books in the library. It had all this information in it and it explained how you can tell the date by them, and the sun light during the day. We played around with it and were fairly certain we knew what day it was from then on. Had to give the poor little thing a birthday, didn't we? After that, I kept track. Even after… after this fall." There was a small hitch in her breath and she lost a little glimmer in her eye but she continued, keeping the smile on her face. "So I'm fairly certain it's today. Today is Christmas and you and I deserve a celebration," Beth declared, gesturing to the far wall.

On the wall, she had drawn a large Christmas tree on the wooden board out of green chalk reaching the ceiling. It was decorated with a large yellow chalk star, white and blue chalk garland and red and orange chalk ornaments peppering the various evergreen chalk bows. Apparently Beth had another hidden talent, she was an artist at heart because the tree looked magnificent to Daryl given her medium.

Despite his wonder at the drawing, he was only able to mutter, "Nice tree."

"Best I could do if I was going to surprise you. Couldn't have you askin' why I wanted you to cut a pine tree down and drag it into the cabin, now could I?" Her eyes were sparkling, she looked so happy as she gazed over at her tree.

Daryl swallowed hard as he entered further into the cabin. He could feel dread mounting in his gut. Christmas… fuck. He hated Christmas. It was nothing but disappointing memories, unhappy family gatherings and forced charity for him.

Instead of growling a nasty remark, which was his first instinct, Daryl tentatively asked, "Whatcha cookin'?"

"Ah," she responded, excited, and ran over to the wooden stove. "I have a special surprise for you!"

He couldn't stop a half smile from sneaking on to his face at her elated reaction. Daryl was fond of her now, he couldn't deny that. Beyond the physical attraction that haunted him and seemed to be getting worse weekly… hell, daily if he was going to be honest, he could actually say he liked Beth Greene. He actually considered her a friend now, rather than just someone in their group. This was creating a huge problem for him. He had never actually liked someone he's been attracted to. Hell, he's never spent more than forty-eight hours with someone he'd fucked.

Beth pulled a pan from the oven. "I followed my mom's weight watcher recipe. Super easy. You just need diet pop and brownie mix. I found a couple of cans of diet coke at that last cabin so I made them. An egg would have helped too, but considering what I have to work with, it looks like they are done." She placed the pan on the table, beaming. She was so proud. "I couldn't figure what to get you. You're kinda hard to get a gift for." She smiled up at him as she met his blue eyes.

"Gift?" His brows furrowed.

"Yes, made'em special for you. You always devour any food set in front of you." Of course he did, you never knew when your next meal would be coming. It'd be damn foolish not to. "Only time I ever saw you excited and get in line was when Carol and Karen made those desserts… remember, those cakes for that party after everyone was settled in. That welcoming party, remember?" Daryl loved how the she spoke faster the more excited she became.

He nodded slowly. Of course he remembered but his slowness was caused from the ache that had jumped to his chest. It was the same when Beth had said her name during their late night conversation weeks ago. Carol. He tried so hard not to think about what Rick had told him the day their home was destroyed. Hell, he really hadn't had time to think about it with the day-to-day struggle with life and death. Carol. Their Carol had killed two people, killed two of their own. What the fuck? What the hell had she been thinking? He tried not to show the wince that was mounting in him with the unpleasant thoughts.

Beth continued on, "So I made you some brownies." She turned and gestured over to the rocking chair. "I tried to make you a scarf… but I'm not mastering knitting as much as I thought I would."

That brought him back a little from his dark thoughts. He snickered, thinking about the hours at night she spent by the fire with a ball of yarn in her lap and needles clicking in her hands. Each night ended the same, all stitches ripped out and all the green yarn returning to ball form.

Then it hits him. The panic of not having anything to offer her, nothing to give her. He wasn't used to celebrating this holiday. Happy Christmases were so foreign to him.

She must have noticed the pain in his eyes. "Don't worry, Daryl. I don't expect you to have gotten me anything. This was my surprise for you," she offered, grabbing hold of his forearm and dragging him to the table. "You deserve a little something. We deserve a little celebration. C'mon, sit down, I've got some dinner on the stove top. Mac'n'cheese. Not quite as cheesy as it should be, you know, no milk or butter, but I really think I've gotten it down to bein' tolerable."

"Yeah, ya've been come quite the little Betty Crocker, haven't you?" he razzed, easing himself into the chair. Beth had become very apt at creating master pieces from expired food, leftovers and sparse supplies.

Beth placed a mound of macaroni in from of him with a smile which he involuntarily returned before he dived in.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

A third of the pan of brownies was left on the table in front of Daryl as he finished the last fudgy piece in his hand. He had continued to eat the chocolaty heaven until his gut had become rock hard. He was so full that it hurt a little. A feeling he rarely was able to accomplish during his life.

"You want another?" asked Beth, cutting another small brownie slice for herself.

Daryl waved her off as he rose from the chair, holding his stomach. "Nah, gonna explode if'n I have one more bite." He had eaten the better half of the pan himself.

"Glad you enjoyed them," she snickered and starting putting the brownies away. "We'll have the rest tomorrow."

He wandered over to the bed and flopped down. Daryl hadn't been in the bed since the first night at the cabin. He groaned and rolled onto his back, almost enjoying and simultaneously hating the sensation of overeating . Oh, Lord, he couldn't lay on the floor with his full gut at the moment.

"Did I ever tell you about the year Maggie was dead set on catching Santa?" started Beth as she came to rest with a creak in the rocking chair. Daryl listened to her story followed by another and another of Christmases' past. Unshed tears found their way to her eyes from time to time as she talked, glistening in the fire light, but not falling. She spoke of full stockings, beautifully wrapped gifts under supremely fresh cut Georgia pine, pageants at the church, caroling with her family, volunteering to serve Christmas dinner yearly for a local charity, helping her mother and sister make sugar cookies and chasing her dad and brother from the kitchen for stealing them. He listened and stayed quiet as she reminisced about it all, soaking in her cherished family memories of the holiday.

She was finished one memory of the choir when she turned to him, bright-eyed. "Oh, let's sing carols! We used to every Christmas at the end of the night before bed."

Daryl shook his head and reached his hands behind his head. "Nope. This country boy don't sing."

She opens her mouth as if to pester him more but he stopped her quickly. "Ain't singin' carols. They're just gateway songs. I know your goal is to get me on those damned show tunes. Ain't happin'. You sing. I wanna hear you sing." And he did, Daryl truly found he wanted her to sing and it was the first time he had ever said it out loud.

Beth laughed, throaty and deep. "Okay, okay." She paused and then a song escaped her, slow and soft. It took Daryl a moment to realize she was singing White Christmas. He closed his eyes, listening to the sweet melody filling the cabin. Beth, this girl… this friend of his, had just made this Christmas, one in this walker ravaged world, separated from their group and family, the best Christmas Daryl Dixon had ever had.

A little smile settled on his lips at the feeling the realization. Daryl closed his dark blue eyes as Beth moved onto another song, Away in the Manger. Her voice was soothing with long and low tones. He was enjoying her serenade as he relaxed further into the pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had intentions of uploading on Sunday before the premiere but alas life has gotten quite busy this week for me! Husband is off to CA for work, kids are on MEA weekend, work exploded and some how... I ended up with 7 foster puppies. Not sure what I was thinking but anyway it happened, I'm sorry for the delay when I teased you with the last one! Hope you enjoy the chapter, letting you have some more sweetness before I take it all away... dun... dun... DUN!**

"_Here we are as in olden days,_

_happy golden days of yore._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more._

_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the Fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now."_

Beth let the last note hang in the room as she glanced over at Daryl again. A full belly and a warm bed, her worn out red neck hunter didn't stand a chance. He had drifted away before she had reached the fourth Christmas carol.

She eased herself from the rocking chair, taking the patchwork quilt from the end of the bed and drew up slowly over the length of Daryl. She pulled it to his chin, tucking him in gently. Underneath the roughness, the gruff and dirt which she swore he wears as armor, he was a handsome man. He had stunning blue eyes if you could ever get a good look at them. His lips were not too thin, not too thick. And his scruffy beard… she had never been one to enjoy a beard on a man but then again most of the guys she had been involved with couldn't have grown one anyway. His hair, that dark wonderful chestnut with hues of autumn red when cleaned and in the light. She smiled at the thought and decided he needed shampoo and haircut tomorrow. For his benefit, of course. She reached her hand down and paused. His hair was in his face, partly covering his eyes. She bit her lip and considered her options, should she? She continued forward slowly and brushed his locks from his face. She lowered her lips and kissed him softly on his forehead. Beth wasn't quite sure why, but she knew Daryl needed it as sure as she was that he would never ask for it.

Daryl's eyes fluttered open, hazy and unfocused. "Beth?"

"Shh," she hushed, backing away slightly. "Sleep." A pink blush was creeping to her cheeks. While she didn't regret kissing the rogue man sleeping in her bed, she didn't really want to explain it to him.

He shifted in the bed, twisting the quilt with him. His eyes closed as he murmured, "You kissed him."

"You're dreaming," she whispered, a little smile on her face.

A low grunt escaped him and a moment passed before another mumble escaped the sleeping Daryl, "Usually you're naked when you do that… new dream."

Beth's eyes went wide. _What did that man just say?_ A hand went to her mouth in shock at first and then… slowly a little chuckle escaped her. Beth supposed it was OK… she would have never guessed in a hundred years that she would have ever been in the dreams of Daryl Dixon. She wasn't sure if she should be thrilled but she certainly wasn't upset by the idea. It was strange thought to ponder as she laid down on the blankets that made up Daryl's normal bed. Beth curled onto her side, resting her head on a pillow scented of Daryl, wild, woods and sweat. She closed her blue eyes and considered she might let a little of Daryl in her dreams tonight.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

Beth rose slowly from the makeshift cot on the floor, she had slept in Daryl's usual spot last night. It was definitely not as comfy as the bed, she stretched her arms and shoulders trying to ease a bit of the soreness out. They were going to start alternating, it wasn't fair that Daryl slept there every night.

She pattered quietly over to the stove and put another log on to warm up the winter cool room. She glanced back at the sleeping form in her bed, his dark hair had drifted back over his face again. She was going to clean and cut it, he needed it. She grabbed a pot and started to warm some water. Beth rested back into the rocking chair for a moment, the floor underneath creaked rather loudly.

The resting Daryl bolted upright in her bed at the sound, his eyes bleary and looked around rapidly before resting his vision on Beth.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, trying not to smile at the startled Daryl, guessing he would not like it.

He rubbed forcefully at his face. "S'kay. I guess I slept too… hard."

Beth would have guess he was going to say good. That little imp inside of her took hold of her tongue again. "Did you have any good dreams last night?"

He paused and peered at her from his fingertips. "No. No dreams," he replied stoically.

She rose before he could see her smirk and walked to the kitchen area. "C'mon. Let's get up and eat."

The pair ate a quick breakfast of dry cereal, dressed and washed up with some of the warmed water. Once done, Beth grabbed two towels, the scissors and the warmed pot of water while Daryl was distracted. For the first time since she could remember, the man hadn't slept within two feet of his crossbow. He was now examining and priming it carefully.

Beth turned a chair backwards to the table and patted it loudly. Daryl looked up from his weapon. "What?"

"Sit," she instructed.

"Why?" he asked, more weary than the first question.

"Because I'm gonna give you a haircut. I don't know how you can see anything. It's almost as long as mine," she teased.

He grunted in response but didn't argue as he walked over. "Kinda like it long," he muttered sitting down.

"I'll just give it a good trim," she replied, wrapping a towel around his neck. "Here, rest your head back," she ordered, pushing him slightly back.

She planned on washing his dark locks too. Slowly, she wet his hair, massaging in the shampoo into his hair and scalp. Daryl's eyes closed and relaxed. Beth could swear he was enjoying it as she worked her slender fingers through strands of his hair and she smiled. He relaxed so little, it was nice to see it twice in less than twenty-four hours. Once thoroughly cleaned, she rinsed his hair with the warm water. She patted his hair dry with the extra towel. She had to give Daryl a gentle nudge to sit him back up, wondering if he had dozed off again by the blinking look he gave her as he rose. She went to work trimming his hair. She didn't want him to know that she didn't have a lot of experience cutting hair. He was only her third haircut and didn't want to butcher it.

It was a while later when she declared him done, brushing any extra hair from Daryl's shoulders. She swept up the hair on the floor, noticing it was little more than the inch she had originally intended. Daryl went to the mirror and examined her work.

"Thanks," he commented when he raked his fingers thru his freshly cut hair, looking at it carefully.

"No problem," she answered, secretly beaming internally.

Daryl turned and looked at her but said nothing. A moment passed quietly before it started to unnerve her, butterfilies developed in her stomach under the gaze of his dark blue eyes. "What?"

"Uh, you wanna go out today? Hunt?" he finally stuttered out and dipped his head low, going back to fiddling with his bow.

Beth threw aside the awkward moment and responded enthusiastically, "Hell ya!" She quickly put her boots and coat on and grabbed her own bow. "Let's go," she said, walking for the door and pulled her cap down low over her ears.

He followed her lead and slide into his winter garments before grabbing one of their always packed survival pack and throwing over his shoulder. "Littl' eager, are we?"

She threw a flashy smile over her shoulder at him. "It's my lucky day. I can feel it. I've been close but today is the day!"

"Not that way," he said, taking the path along the lake instead of deep into the wood. "Had no luck that way yesterday."

Beth followed, as she always did, close behind Daryl as they settled up on a game trail. They traveled in silence for a while, allowing her to appreciate the scenery while looking for sign of game. The stark beauty of winter was apparent by the barren limbs, reaching black fingers to the sky, and the white early morning frost peppering the sparse brown vegetation. A lone small finch chirped from up high, sending out a sweet song above.

Then something caught her eye, a broken twig and an indent in the cold dirt. She paused and took a knee on the ground by the print. She pressed a finger to the edge and examined it.

"Hey, Daryl, think I found something," she called out to her partner in front of her. "Deer?"

He nodded and came back to where she was kneeling. "Hoped you'd catch that. Didn't pass by long ago."

Beth rose, pulling her compound bow into her hand and trying to contain the smile of pride. "Let's get movin' then."

It was less than a half mile away when they spotted the buck. Cautiously, they edged closer, weaving between the brush and barren trees. Finally, downwind from their target, Daryl urged Beth to take the shot. Beth took in a slow, deep breath as she pulled the string back as she aimed. There was a fine tremble in her arm and she nipped at her lip to try to stop the tremor. Beth released the arrow and watched as it struck the buck cleanly; the animal fell instantly to the ground.

Beth did her best to squelch the yelp of pride that erupted from her throat. There were no cheers of happiness allowed in the wilds of walker land. She jumped up, bouncing excitedly as turned back towards Daryl. He gave her a lop-sided grin and a solid nod of approval. She couldn't contain the happiness and pride bubbling, she lowered her bow and leaned forward towards Daryl. She pressed her lips lightly to his cheek and smiled at him. "Couldn't have done it without you," she rewarded and bounded towards her kill, leaving a stunned Daryl behind her. She couldn't help but smile as she thought,_ I've got to stop this… two kisses to Daryl Dixon in twenty-four hours. Can't be making that a habit… can I_?

She had no time to ponder as she reached her kill. She stared down at the life she took, the food she had provided. The deer was security for her and Daryl for a time. She could do it. She could provide, she could survive.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow, people - we are at over 100 followers! Thank you so much for all the wonderful support. It sure does mean a lot that everyone is enjoying the story so much. I hope everyone enjoys this one too!**

The air was thick and humid for a spring afternoon. Daryl had been out hunting all day in the steamy weather, sweat was coating his skin in a fine sheen. He had left the cabin alone late in the morning. Beth had decided to stay behind on this hunting trip. She wanted to wash and dry the clothes and Daryl was just fine with that, he appreciated her taking the lead on some of the household chores. But more than that, he needed some time alone. He needed to get some things straight in his head again.

Daryl traversed a pile of fallen trees athletically before reaching the other side and deciding to sit on a log, perching its edge to rest. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand and took a large gulp from his canteen. There had been little time lately for an entire day devoted to hunting so he was trying to enjoy his jaunt in the woods even if the weather was scorching but he just couldn't find his groove to relax.

Since the cold snap had broken, Beth and Daryl had ventured out multiple times weekly for supplies and to blanket the area with signs for their loved ones. They developed a system of leaving notes for Maggie, Glen, Rick, Carol or anyone else from their group who might see them. Messages were left on the sides of houses, bill boards and abandoned cars with spray paint. They had hoped for a sign after weeks of littering the country side with their posts but as of yet there was nothing. Beth didn't say it but he could tell that since the frost had lifted she had been very eager to find her family and was still holding on to that singular hope of finding them. Each day that passed was taking its toll on her indomitable spirit, chipping away at her faith filled armor.

The winter had been good to the pair. With a warm cabin, plenty of food and basic security, they had been comfortable. It had allowed for Beth's continued training in tracking, bow hunting and self-defense. Daryl guess if they were ever separated she could manage just fine by herself now. He couldn't help the twitch of smile that momentarily graced his lips as he recalled her first deer after that sweet Christmas day. She had gotten that deer, a beautiful buck, straight through the heart, an instant kill. His chest had filled with pride. Beth had been so excited, almost yelping out loud but managed to contain herself. Instead, she had jumped up and threw her arms around him in a crushing hug. Then she suddenly planted a chaste kiss to his stubbled cheek, low and close to his chin before bounding off towards her deer, thanking him as she went. He had stood there, dumbfounded.

After taking a moment to gather himself, Daryl had followed after her and taught her the expertise needed to properly dress her kill. They had eaten well again after that, he had been so proud of her. It was strange to him how a girl he barely noticed a year ago was so impactful on his life now. He knew Beth, they had spent that first winter in close quarters surviving and running with the group and summers at the farm and prison. But he had never taken the time to actually _know_ her. However, he could see during their more than eight months alone together alone, she had known him during that earlier time together. She knew he liked the quiet, he needed his space. He liked desserts. That he needed to be left alone first thing in the morning, it takes him time to become approachable when he first wakes up. She cared for his clothes and wounds in ways he often neglected. She sang for him, the slow and quiet songs he was fond of.

Now Daryl could say he knew her too and that's what was troubling him this heated afternoon. He knew she appreciated each day, enjoying the beauty of a spring morning filled with song birds and butterflies as much as a barren and cold winter night sky filled with twinkling stars. She never shirked from hard labor and always put her best effort forward, as if she had something to prove. She had a sharp tongue and strange love for frisky taunts, ones that he was starting to find more amusing. When she was nervous, she absently chewed her bottom lip.

During the past few months Beth and Daryl had scarce encounters with walkers at the cabin and only several mild close calls when out scouting and scavenging. Yesterday had been their first scare since the fall. While tagging the wall of a gas station, a dozen walkers stumbled from around the corner. Daryl had shoved Beth inside the building, taking the walker pack on himself before leading them away from her. It had been a harrowing couple of minutes with it cumulating in his narrow escape. He had jogged back to Beth, only to find her red-eyed and frantic. She had rushed him, crushing him with a dire embrace.

"You left me," she cried, her face buried in his chest.

He had jerked his head back, confused by her reaction. "Had to lure the walkers away."

She pulled away from him, her eyes intent on his. "You left me," she repeated, her voice raw. "I thought… you were gone. Don't you ever leave me again."

"Beth, I had to-" he had started.

Violently shaking her head, she bit her lower lip and determination etched in her skewed features. "No, Daryl, you promise me. You don't leave me… ever again."

He hadn't seen her so upset in a long time. He didn't completely understand but knew in the state she was in, there was no use arguing. They had just had a close call, the closest in months and it had rattled his friend. Right then, he just needed to calm her down.

"I promise, Beth," he answered her quietly. He thought about reaching for her, taking her shaking form in his arms but didn't. He couldn't. He wouldn't know exactly what to do with the upset girl in front of him nor could he trust himself to completely behave once he had her in his arms. He kept the distance between them as much as possible.

The physical attraction that had started to plague him at the beginning of winter hadn't decreased as the season switched to spring. Instead, Daryl found it worse than ever. He tried to go out at least once in a while by himself to the forest to… uh, clear his head. He needed to. Long nights in a little cabin bred dangerous thoughts.

Now, he was out to free his mind, get back to normal but he couldn't. He couldn't shake that look in her blue eyes. That look of desperation, fear and something else. Something he couldn't pin point. Daryl could honestly say he didn't completely understand her reaction to the episode yesterday. They had travelled back to the cabin in mostly silence. She had secretively side glanced at him more than once during the journey. She was acting odd, she was upset. He could understand she might be upset that he was being overly protective, he knew he was. He couldn't possibly put her in danger. He didn't know how to explain that to her but she hadn't asked. She had only asked to never be left alone. And now, she wouldn't look him in the eye. He was normally the one avoiding the contact. Something happened. Something he didn't understand. Daryl was a simple man. He didn't like complications….

A twig snapped next to him. Daryl dropped low, crouching and listening carefully as another crack came from the brush in front of him. The muscles in his biceps twitched as he lifted his crossbow, poised and ready. A skunk skittered out of a bush a yard away, followed closely by another. Daryl smirked as he kept still, allowing the creatures to pass unscathed. He didn't want to go back to Beth smelling of skunk, he was bad enough already covered in sweat.

There was a patch of small yellow daisy-like flowers scattered in front of him. _Beth_, immediately popped in his mind. He wasn't sure why but the color, the buttery petals, reminded him of Beth. Daryl swung his bow onto his back and reached out for the flowers. He collected a small bunch in his fist and rose slowly. He figured he might as well bring them back for her if he was going to come back empty handed.

As Daryl leisurely rose, he heard another snap of underbrush behind him. When he twisted to investigate, wary of the little skunk's return, he turned into a large, towering corpse. The walker lunged forward, grabbing hold of him with meaty, decaying fingers. Desperately, Daryl shoved at the body while trying to swing his bow around but only managed to drop the weapon and the yellow blossoms to the forest floor. The lumbering walker barely budged before driving forward, snapping it's grotesque teeth inches from his face. They struggled violently, tumbling to the dirt with Daryl underneath the hulking corpse. The massive rotting body was crushing him. Fighting against the hungry walker, his lungs burned for air. The decomposing man struggled forward, torn lips curled with chomping teeth towards its target. Rancid blood, black and oozing, splattered forth. The gore landed on Daryl's cheek; he turned his profile away just in time and found his salvation.

With a last herculean effort of strength, Daryl rocked his attacker to the side and heaved the body. The back of the walker was pierced by a broken branch of a fallen tree, momentarily holding it. A moment was all Daryl needed, quickly rising to his knees. He drew his knife and plunged the blade into the brain, cracking the skull with his force. Heaving for blessed air, he rocked back on his heels. He had just stared death straight in the eye, cloudy and sunken as they were. The reality had been forced straight into his face… literally; he wiped the splattered blood from his cheek. A horrible feeling boiled in him, a sickening, dire sensation he didn't want in him. It was a tiring feeling, one that had plagued him thought this new reality until recently. He swallowed thickly, realizing he had come to relish in the feeling Beth gave him, that warmth… the good glow. Daryl reached for the flowers, mostly and amazingly uncrushed by the fray. He wanted to go home.

Miles were trekked before he reached their makeshift fence. The sun was well past mid-day but still producing blinding white heat. He paused, viewing the landscape. The wooden cabin, a tilled patch of earth that Beth was planning a garden for, the wooden tiers they used to create the fence and laundry hanging from a line between shed and cabin. As he studied the scenery, the lack of Beth slowly became apparent to Daryl. His first thought was she was in the cabin but he did consider that odd because of the sweltering heat. While the little cabin was great for warmth in the winter, the small windows and close quarters made for an oven-like environment.

Daryl hiked forward to the cabin door, reaching for the handle when he heard the sloshing of water behind him. Puzzled, he looked around at the lake's edge before he heard the giggling. He whipped completely around, looking out at the glistening water and scene straight from any man's fantasy. Beth was leaping at the water, wagging at greeting at him with her hand. Her pink lips were pulled into a smug smile and her drenched blond hair darkened and sleek against her tanned skin. The light grey tank top clinging to her every curve, tight peaked nipples highlighted on her small breasts as she trudged forward out of the water.

Daryl could not look away, he could barely breath, as she closed the distance between them…


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the great responses! Sorry for the tease of an ending so I thought I would give you the next chapter as fast as I could! Enjoy.**

Beth wiped the sweat from her brow with her forearm as she hung the last of the clothes on the line. She had spent the morning soaking, scrubbing and hanging their laundry. Be it there wasn't much, just a couple of outfits between the two of them but they were exceptionally dirty from their recent voyages and their linens.

She drew a deep breath and arched her back, stretching. She was tired. Week of traveling back and forth from the cabin through dense woods and avoiding walkers while searching and hoping to find their group. She was exhausted. Beth needed some time to rest and collect her thoughts. Although she had grown to treasure and enjoy her time in the woods with Daryl, the quiet beauty of nature and watching the hunter in his element, she needed some time to herself. She needed to collect herself. The laundry had been more work than she had thought. The hard work had cleared her mind, focusing just on the task. It was nice to be singularly focused, worries set aside for at least couple of hours.

Now she was done and was flooded with the thoughts that had plagued her for weeks. First and foremost on her mind was Maggie, Glen, Carl and all the others. So many months had gone by, seasons have passed. She clung to conviction of being reunited with her family but it was becoming increasing difficult. The fear and depression were starting to seep in. The realization that they all may be lost, that they may be gone. Fighting off the gloom and negative thoughts were becoming increasingly difficult. A singular thought helped to keep those creeping spirits away. _Daryl_.

Months alone with Daryl… a shiver shuddered her visibly. _Daryl_. It was still strange to her but had become increasingly more apparent to her. Beth couldn't hide it anymore, least of all from herself. She wished Maggie was here to talk to. Even Carol or Daddy or… anybody. She needed someone to talk through the feelings she had developed. Somehow, she had let her little affection for the rough archer grow into something more… something she couldn't quite get a handle on, something that had to come to head with their walker encounter at the gas station.

She wasn't exactly sure when or where it had started, not the deeper seeded feeling she was pushing down low inside. But the spark, the first flame had started at their arrival of this corner of paradise in the woods. It was there, that little flame had slowly developed, crept up on her until she was quivering and frantic as she waited alone in the gas station, awaiting the fate of the man who had come more than just her companion. She didn't know if she was crazy or stupid for letting her emotions get out of hand but there was no denying it anymore.

Beth rubbed the back of her neck and looked over at her growing patch of garden. She had a couple of rows started, peas and green beans from seed packets they had found last week. She really should consider clearing more area, a garden could really help keep them alive this winter if she could grow enough food. However, she turned her gaze out over the gleaming lake water. The cool lapping waves were calling to her. She let a slow smile play across her face, letting the confusing thoughts of Daryl drift to the back of her mind. She was going fishing.

After gathering a pole and tackle box from the cabin, Beth was sitting at the end of the wooden dock with her line in the water and her bare feet dangling above the blue water. It wasn't long before the calming water soothed her, allowing her attention to drift back to those moments in the gas station. Daryl had shoved her, hard and tossing the pack of gathered supplies on top of her as she tumbled to the floor, her bow falling from her hand. The door slammed shut before Beth had been able to utter a word. She heard the groaning of the encroaching group of walkers followed by the sounds of a struggle as she climbed to her feet, tossing the pack to the side. She watched, helpless, through a grimy window as Daryl raced away from the pack of dead, several dispatched on the asphalt. She teetered between running after him to help and staying in the gas station. Indecision made her choice in moments as she realized she didn't know where Daryl would be going to, his plan and the fact he would be furious for her for leaving the safety.

She had been left there to stew and worry. Daryl was gone. She was alone… and terrified. The idea of Daryl being gone… really gone had created a sudden and insurmountable fear that formed a lump in her throat and a catch in her heart. He had become so much more to her in the past months on their own. First a savior, then companion, teacher, friend and now… now Daryl might not know it but he was now her crush. Frantic minutes passed with her pacing and worrying until he entered the station, covering in gore and filth. She threw herself on to the surprised man, taking hold of him and terrified to let him go. She had made him promise to never leave again. It disturbed her to have spewed all that out, to let him see her like that. The trek home had been quiet. She had been overwhelmed by the rush of emotions that flooded her. She had never felt anything like that before. She had boyfriends, Jimmy and Zack. She knew what crushes were. She knew what desire was… or at least she thought she did. What had filled her, poured out of her at that dusty, dank station had been more. More than she was ready for.

A small tug pulled on the line, then another and with a quick jerk, Beth had a fish on the line. Soon a beautiful bass was hanging, flopping on her line and out of the water. She unhooked the fish and strung it up. She smiled, fish fry tonight!

Her hook was back in the water within a couple of minutes. Her toe tipped the water, creating a perfect circled ripple echoing out. Beth closed her eyes, enjoyed the heat of the sun beating down and channeled her inner Maggie, willing her to be sitting next to her. She could imagine the conversation she wished she could be having.

_What's up, Buttercup?_, her internal Maggie cheerfully questioned her. Beth hadn't heard her childhood nickname in years, she crinkled her nose at it.

"Nothin'," she muttered, twirling her big toe in the water once again.

_Something's up. You might as well tell me. Gonna git it out of ya sooner or later. _

"I don't really wanna talk about it." Beth rolled her shoulders and dipped her head.

_What happened on the run yesterday?_

Beth sighed. "Daryl," she responded quietly. Why was this seemingly harder in her imagination than she would really believe it to be?

_What that redneck do this time?_ There was a flash of sisterly protection in Maggie's voice.

"Shoved me in the gas station-"

_He what?!_, Maggie interrupted. _Did he hurt you? I'm gonna-_

It was Beth's turn to interject. "Nah. He was trying to keep me safe. It's just when he did that… It made me realize… I didn't know if he was hurt or safe or alive." Her words came out rushed and breathy.

A moment passed before her inner older sister had a response. _So… Daryl. I think you have more to tell me._

"I… I like Daryl." Oh, god, how childish did that sound? She didn't want to be childish. She had spent the winter trying to prove it to herself… and maybe a little to Daryl. She wasn't a child anymore. She was a woman in her own right. She was able to take care of herself. She was viable partner, she could contribute and survive.

_Daryl?_ Maggie squeaked and then came back again with a more even voice, _Daryl?_

Beth nodded slowly. "Daryl." The name was even having an effect on her. A warm sensation in her core that made her shift her seat.

Maggie snorted. _Suppose I can at least see it in those arms._ Her sister hummed sweetly and appreciatively. _Yup, man's got some nice arms._

"Stop, Maggie", chided Beth. A blush rose to her cheeks.

_The rest of it. I don't understand. Daryl? He's old, dirty and crabby._

"He's more than that, Maggie. You don't know him like I do, we've-"

There was a tug on her fishing line. _Pay attention, Buttercup._

The next pull was fierce and bent her pole. Beth jerked it back and hooked the fish. The animal fought hard, even leaping from the water when the end was close. But in the end, the bass was reeled from the water. It was twice as large as the last. Perfect size for dinner tonight if Daryl came home empty handed, it was unusual but a possibility. She took the line and other fish from the water and went back up to the cabin. She cleaned and fillet both fish before placing them in the cooler. It would keep them until later.

She absently rubbed her grimy hands on her shirt, taking a moment and realizing she had never finished her conversation with her inner Maggie. Would her overly protective sister have really been so understanding? Would she have warned her to stay away from the older man? Or would she have listened and counseled her as she had done on other boy issues? There in was the problem Beth realized as she nibbled on her lower lip. Daryl wasn't a boy. He was a grown man. Nothing like she had any experience with. Nonetheless, she still couldn't help the way he made her feel.

Outside and past mid-day, Beth wasn't sure what to do next. She had spent enough time pondering Daryl. The cabin could use a cleaning, it had been neglected with all their trips lately but it was too hot to be inside the stuffy cabin. She absently fingered her grey tank top before realizing it was covered with some fish grime. She groaned softly, even she wasn't able to keep an outfit clean for a half a day so how could she ever judge Daryl? Beth exhaled and looked out over the blue waters again. A smile jumped to her lips as an idea sprung in to her mind, a way to kill two birds with one stone.

She ran back into the cabin and exited with soap and shampoo in her arms. She ripped a mostly dried towel from her line and raced to dock. She kicked off her boots and socks while she pulled her shorts over her narrow hips. Her fingers briefly toyed with the hem of her tank top but she decided against it. She piled the towel at the end of the dock with her clothes before taking her shampoo and soap to the end of the wooden dock with her. She carefully placed the on the edge before taking several steps away from the end. Beth drew in a deep breath and rocketed towards the end, pulling her knees to her chest as she leapt from the dock. The water surrounded her, cold and shocking and wonderful. She allowed herself to sink for a moment after hitting the water before a couple powerful kicks propelled her to the surface. She let out a low chuckle and shook the water from her face. It felt good to be cool. Beth took a moment to scan the surrounding area. Making sure it was still safe before making her way back to the dock. She lathered the shampoo into her hair and scrubbed her tanned body and tank top with the bar of soap. It had been a long time since she had been this clean and it was wonderful. So great that she couldn't bring herself to leave after rinsing herself off. She laid back, floating calmly on waves. She didn't know how long she had been floating there when she heard the trudging of heavy footsteps. She sank silently into the water, raising just her eyes above the water's edge. Her heart was racing until she realized it was Daryl. He had returned from his hunt. That realization caused a different flutter in her heart.

_Really? Daryl?,_ came Maggie again causing Beth to giggle. She leapt from the water and waved to her friend, not completely understanding the simultaneous surprise and slack-jaw look on Daryl's face…

**A/N: Okay - so it's at the same ending. Sorry for teasing again. I promise I won't do it again... well, no I can't promise that! What I can promise is their first real kiss. It's coming up soon *wink-wink* perhaps the next chapter?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Apparently I'm a horrible, horrible person for leaving you gentle readers at the same precipice twice. Now, I did warn you that this was a slow burn in story description. And after 13 chapters do you really think I'd break from that and give you what you wanted, what you've begged for? I guess you'll just have to read and find out ;) I did, however, provide a super sized chapter. It's almost twice as long as my normal ones because I couldn't find a good place to break so hopefully this longer chapter will make up for my naughty nature that last couple of chapters...**

The water was sloshing around her body as she surged forward in a rush. "Daryl," she called out, smiling and waving her hand in the air.

Instead of answering her, the fierce hunter stared at her for a moment. Then he blinked rapidly twice before whipping around on his heel. His back was suddenly facing her again. Beth continued forward, confused for a moment. Before she opened her mouth to question his odd behavior, a cool breeze blew over her. Goose bumps broke out over her body and she looked down and understood. Mortified, she crossed her arms over her chest and rushed for the towel on the dock.

As she pulled herself up on to the dock, Daryl finally spoke. There was a heated anger in his growls, "Damnit, I coulda been anyone."

Beth wrapped the towel around her shoulders, squeezing the water out of her hair. "I was safe. See." She pulled the knife from her shorts on the dock and wagged it at Daryl.

He growled again and peaked around at her. There was a noticeable red blush on his cheeks, from the heat of the day or the situation, Beth wasn't completely sure. "Lotta good that'll do ya against a gun."

"Walkers don't carry guns," she taunted back, rising from her spot and leaving a wet mark on the dry dock wood. The swim in the lake had replenished her sass.

He pointed a finger at her and narrowed his eyes. "Girl, you know what I mean." Menace etched in his words.

"I know you are always there. Daryl, you'll never let anything happen to me," she teased and sauntered closer to him. She wasn't sure what it was about him in particular but her confidence rose around him. She had never been this bold with the opposite sex before.

Before Daryl could respond, she saw what was in his tightly clenched fist at his side. Yellow wild flowers, some were missing petals and looked hard traveled but the sight of them made her lips pull into a genuine bright smile. "You remembered." Even the statement caused a bit of a hitch in her breath and created that familiar warming at her center.

"Huh?" Daryl's brows crossed, perplexed, and his pointed hand dropped limply to his side. "What?"

"My birthday… the flowers… You are a day early but still, it was nice of you to remember," she answered, pulling the towel tighter around herself. It was nice that someone remembered, that there was someone to remember.

He looked down at his hand. There was another flush of blood to his cheeks. She knew she saw that one in the brilliant light of day, there would be no denying a blushing hunter was in front of her.

"Uh, yeah, your birthday…. Happy birthday." He rose his hand, clenching the flowers and offering them to her. He wouldn't meet her eyes, they were shied and looking to the side.

Beth took the flowers from him, her fingers brushing over his rough calloused hand. She wanted to let her fingers linger, to take hold of his hand but with the way he was starting to skitter away, she was fearful she might scare him away completely. She had noticed the glances and looks from time to time but she could never completely get a read on what he was thinking. The way he turned around and didn't look at her when she wasn't completely decent. But then again, there were a couple of seconds where he couldn't even move. Maybe there was something there for her to work with.

"Thanks," she said, smiling sweetly at him. "It's a day early. Tomorrow is the real day but thank you all the same. I love yellow. It's my favorite color."

He mumbled something as he turned his head away from her. Something that sounded like I know. Before Beth could stop herself, she asked for clarification, "What?"

"You're welcome," he answered clearer with his face still turned away. That's when she noticed it. The blood, the sweat, the dirt. He was covered in filth and grime and not in the usual Daryl way.

"What happened? Are you okay?" she reached her hand up, dropping the edge of her towel. Her fingers brushed his jawline before Daryl jerked his head away suddenly, wary of her touch.

He stepped around her and walked a couple of steps away. "Nothin'. I'm fine," he replied, steeled and tight lipped.

She let it go. Sometimes the man just needed his space. He seemed a bit rattled so she was just going to let it drop. Instead, she turned to him and advised "Well, can I suggest you to take a dip in the lake? It's wonderful in the water. Good to be clean again."

Daryl glanced back at her and then back out at the lake, nibbling on the corner of his thumb.

She knew he was thinking about it, just needed a little push. "Soap and shampoo are on the end of the dock. There are towels and clean clothes on the line. I fixed your tan pants, the rip on the thigh today."

He mumbled, "Thanks." He took a moment before lowering his bow to the ground and walking to the clothes line.

"I'll be inside. Take your time."

Beth entered the cabin after grabbing her shorts and boots from the dock. She had left one outfit out on the bed when she had started the laundry. It was a pair of jean capris and a dark blue blouse with capped sleeves, a recent find. The shirt wasn't really something for the forest or making runs but both items were clean and new. She took her time dressing and rubbed her tanned skin with the last of the vanilla lotion. The only undergarments not on the line where the lacy black bra and underwear pair, the ones she kept hidden in the back of her drawer. The ones she had only worn once before. Same as today, it was because of a lack of choices. Yep, that's what she told herself as she slipped the silken garments on slowly.

Beth took her time, brushing her hair at length. It was long now. She had trimmed it once earlier in the year but it was still very long. Her blonde sun-kissed locks now reached her lower back. It was unruly in the summer. She had considered cutting it short like Maggie's but couldn't quite make the cut yet. She loved her long hair even if it was impractical in the zombie apocalypse. She braided it slowly, taking her time with an intricate French braid. She wanted to ensure Daryl had his privacy. He was a very private, especially about his back despite the fact that most of the group had known about it. She had glimpsed it more than once during their time together but she had never really gotten a good, direct look. _Everyone had scars_, she thought sadly and traced the one at her wrist. The pain was buried under that raised and discolored flesh. For her, it was bearable but what did Daryl feel? His were so much worse than the scratches she had made on her wrist.

She drew in a deep breath and shook the thought free. Nope, not today, Beth wasn't going to let anymore dark thoughts cloud the day. She rose leisurely and went to the flowers laying on the table. She took them in her hand and turned them over, looking at the yellow petals twirl. Never in a million years would she have ever thought Daryl Dixon would bring her flowers. Beth smiled slowly as she placed the wild flowers in a pitcher, adding a little water. There had been a lot of those, a lot of first times with Daryl. _Maybe there should be a couple more firsts_, she considered saucily before a pink blush highlighted her tanned cheeks.

She grabbed the items she needed for making dinner and prepared some breading out of crushed saltines and seasoning. She peaked out the door quickly to check and see if Daryl was ready for her to come out. She was blessed with a rare sight. Daryl was finishing pulling on a white tank top, his favorite tan pants already in place low on his hips. The toned muscles of his abdomen were flashed before the cotton top hid them from her peeping eyes. The sight of his hardened, sculpted muscles had caused an ache low at the apex of her thighs. Damn, if she didn't like it, the sight and the feeling.

She walked out, looking away before he could catch her. "I'll start dinner if you can take in the laundry," she offered, setting her items down by their fire pit.

He tugged at the hem of his shirt, settling it in place. "Didn't git nothin' today."

Beth smirked at him and wandered over to the cooler. "I went fishin' before my dip. I provided dinner again," she replied smugly, taking the fish fillets out.

Daryl grunted approvingly before getting to work at removing the hanging clothes.

She started dinner, breading the fish and starting the fire. She laid out the silverware, plates and the pitcher of flowers on a cut stump they'd been using as a prep station for their recent outdoor meals. They had been taking advantage of the nice weather and moved two of the oak chairs outside around the fire pit. It wasn't long before she served up a plate for each of them, breaded fish fillets and dandelion salad she had picked and washed while the fish cooked. They rested into their chairs and started their meal, both ravenous from the activities of the day.

Beth decided to break the silence after a couple of delicious bites. "I'll be nineteen tomorrow."

Daryl looked up from the plate in his lap, blinked slowly but said nothing.

"Just thought you'd like to know. Since you got me gift and all." She gestured over to the bouquet of flowers. "I guess I never knew how old you are. You got a birthday coming up?" she questioned, eager for information from the reserved man sitting next to her.

He shrugged. "Never had much use for either after turnin' twenty-one," he offered, explaining away his non-answer.

She gave him a mock glowering look before continuing on and pondering, "I guess I would be coming home from the first year of college right about now. Maybe… I wasn't too thrilled about school. Never was a great student."

"Understand that. Neither was I," agreed Daryl before forking another bite of fish into his waiting mouth.

"I guess I have to stop doing that too…" she mused faintly, resting back in her seat with a deep sigh.

"Huh?"

She paused to chew what mouthful she had. "Talking about before. All the woulda, coulda, shouldas. I have to learn to be here and now." Beth looked over at the man next to her. "To be happy with what's before me."

Daryl raised his head, the indigo was startling as they locked eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she replied softly as a cool breeze sent a shiver down her spine. She swallowed hard and looked back at her plate. "What should we do tomorrow? Scout to the west some more? Or back to where we've already marked?"

"Nah. Thought we should go hunting again. Didn't really get what we needed," he stated, rocking his head to the side and giving her a crooked smile. "I guess I need your luck with me. And… and I could use someone to watch my back."

She couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips. He trusted her. He was the first person to actually think and say she was competent in this new reality. "Sure. What about some more fishing?"

"Probably scared all the damn fish away with our escapades today," he teased.

Beth blinked innocently. "Me? Fish love me. I had to beat them away to get some peace while doing my water ballet."

Daryl scoffed as he finished the last piece of fish from his plate. "Maybe but after my old ass was in there, it'll be a week 'fore they come back."

She let out a hearty laugh. Oh, it felt good to be relaxed and at ease with Daryl. He had changed so much from the first time she had met him, from the first weeks on the run since the prison had fallen. It was nothing she had ever expected to share with him but at the same time she didn't know how she would live without it now.

"Okay. Hunting trip tomorrow. Hope it's not as hot as today. Hey, what about sleeping out tonight? It's so hot in that cabin. Should we risk sleeping out under the stars?" she inquired hopefully. She could imagine it, laying on a blanket with Daryl, looking up at the twinkling stars.

Daryl rubbed his chin as he looked out over the lake. "Nah, think we are set for somethin' and soon." He jerked his head out over the water.

Beth turned and looked, noticing for the first time the change in the weather. There were high blackening clouds encroaching from across the now choppy water and were starting to blot out the setting sun. She hadn't noticed the darkening sky, probably enjoying her company too much. Now the sky was turning a sickening green rather than a peaceful pink and the whispering breeze was turning more into a gust.

"Probably should git cleaned up." Daryl rose, collecting his plate, glass and silverware. Beth agreed and took the last bite off her plate before following in suite.

Minutes later, Beth was at the shore, rinsing the dishes when a billowing rush of wind pushed the pitcher of flowers to the ground. The glass cracked and the yellow petals were rushed away by the wind, scattered to the grass beyond. She startled and looked over at Daryl. His attention was focused on the storm clouds, now fully over the lake. It was a moment before he glanced down at her and she saw it in his eyes. There was trouble. She gathered the dishes and hurried for the cabin. Daryl helped by taking part of her armful.

They stood together and watched the encroaching storm from the door way, their bare arms touching. The clouds were black and swirling, dangerous and ominous. Beth could feel a twinge of fear creeping into her, making her icy and cold at her center. Thunder rolled deafeningly, causing a shudder to run through her. She had always been terrified of storms, starting at an early age and it lingered even to now. She tried each time, mostly unsuccessfully, to hide the fear and put it down deep inside.

A brilliant flash of lightning zoomed in front of them followed by another round of booming thunder. A moment later little pings started to bounce off the roof, hail had started. It was within seconds, the pings turned to heavier thudding bangs. An ice pelt stung her flesh on her shoulder, forcing Beth deeper inside their domicile to escape the heavy hail. She watched as gold ball sized ice fell to the earth and rubbed her sore spot. The clouds pushed lower as the wind turned into forceful gusts, spraying ice and rain through the door at them.

Daryl shoved the door closed and turned to Beth. "Grab the pack, now!" His voice was loud but almost drowned out by the pounding rain and hail.

They always kept a go bag for emergencies. Beth raced for it, snatching it off the table. Daryl grabbed hold of his crossbow and container of bolts from nearby before striding to the corner bed. He threw the bed frame up on to its side, his arm muscles bunching from the effort. She wanted to grab the rifle and her bow but the urgency was evident as Daryl waved her over. He pushed her to the floor and covered them both with the mattress.

Beth was on her stomach next to Daryl, who had laid on his side next to her, trying to partially brace the mattress with a bulging forearm. The mattress was pressing heavy down on them. There was a loud crash of glass from above that jolted Beth. The raging storm blared in the broken window, filling the small cabin. It was overwhelming, too much and too fast. Even under the mattress, she could feel the pressure of the whirl wind around them. The thundered, hail and rain bellowed, filling her ears with nothing else.

A sudden thought filled her, he had to know. Daryl had to know in case they didn't make it. It couldn't end like this, in a storm of ice, rain and thunder without him knowing what she felt for him. She needed to tell him and now. She rolled to her side, struggling under the weight of the mattress over them. Beth managed to inch closer to Daryl. She was breathless, her mind was racing. She had to tell him but she didn't know how. The wind was roaring, there was snap and tear of wood above them.

Startled, she grabbed mindlessly at Daryl's tank top, curling the fabric in her fist. "Daryl," she cried, her voice raised and strained to be heard over the wind.

Daryl tilted her head down, turning his attention to her. "Wha-"

Beth surged forward, stopping his question and crashing her lips into his. She felt him stiffen from the contact and attempt to jerk away but the close quarters prevented him from moving enough to break contact. She pressed forward, feeling the fullness of his lips against hers. Beth figured it was now or never. She flicked the tip of tongue against his lower lip. There was a shudder from Daryl and he opened his mouth to her. For a singular moment, the kiss deepened and their bodies hesitantly pressed closer together before the world exploded around the pair in a deafening tear of wood and squalling wind. Beth cried out fearfully and pressed her face to the crook of Daryl's neck, grappling with his shirt. He pulled her tight to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. She was shaking. She could face walkers, she could hunt, she could survive but she couldn't do this. She couldn't be brave in the middle of a raging storm. Then she heard his voice in her ear, low and steady, just enough to be heard above the wind. His mouth was pressed close, his warm breath against her skin. He reassured her with words, he wasn't going to leave her. He was here with her. He would protect her. Beth could feel his heart beating against hers, steady and true. She knew she was safe with Daryl. She held tightly on to him, listening to his words and feeling the beating of his heart. She knew the truth of the words he spoke. She knew he would never let her down.

**A/N: Since I'm being wordy tonight, I'd thought I'd update you that this story will be much longer than I originally predicted 25 chapters, so please don't hold me to that. I've found this story has so much more to tell. Now that we've had a little excitement I also want warn you, it's going to get much more fasted pace for a bit, things are going to happen and please just hold in there... I have a plan or at least I'm trying to... you never know what's goingt to happen in TWD universe - which I don't own. Hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am truly humbled by all the wonderful comments and encouragement. All of you readers make writing this story pure joy! With that said, I wanted to give you a heads up that the next 4 chapters are all cliff hangers and take a very dark turn. You may want to not read until we get through the next 4... You were warned...**

Daryl looked down at the sleeping form next to him. Beth was curled tightly next to him on the shed floor, the pack was under her head as a lumpy pillow. The tempest had raged for hours after the whirl wind had swept through, the darkness transitioning from the deadly storm clouds to the blackness of night. When the storm had broken, the pair had ventured out of the from underneath the mattress, cramped and tired and wet. The moon light was enough to see the roof the cabin was mostly missing, a wall was teetering dangerously and three of the four windows were busted out. He had led them carefully to the amongst the debris to the shed. Oddly enough, the structure was mostly untouched by the storm. They had taken refuge inside for the reminder of the night, collapsing to rest.

Now the light was edging in, bringing a day full of problems and questions and Daryl wanted to avoid the later as long as possible. First and foremost, they were homeless again. Secondly, they would be lucky to be able to salvage and take with them half of their supplies they fought hard to collected over the months. Third problem… well, the third problem Daryl was still sleeping next to him, pressed up against his hip. He was leaned back against the dank wall of the shed, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Beth's back was pressed against him, her warmth seeping into him. He let his gaze linger on her sleeping face, her eyelids twitched. He knew she would be waking soon. He needed a plan.

He raised a hand slowly and rubbed in over his face, trying to rub the tiredness from his eyes. Christ, what the fuck had happened last night? A funnel cloud had formed, he was certain they had survived a touch down of tornado but he still wasn't sure what the hell had happened while under the mattress. The damn girl had kissed him. Even worse, he had kissed the little vixen back in a moment of weakness when her tongue had danced along his lower lip. And damn, if it hadn't been good for a half a second before the roof had ripped off and they almost died. He knew why he kissed her back. He knew it was wrong, that he was all kinds of wrong. He knew it should have never happened and shouldn't ever happen again. What he didn't understand is what provoked Beth to kiss him? It unsettled him a bit, made him unbalanced in knowing what role to take. He could handle his own attraction to the petite blonde sleeping next to him. He had never even considered it might be mutual.

She stirred and raised her head, blinking awake. Beth rose sluggishly, settling to sit next to him, her arm touching his. He did his best to not move, to pull away her when he felt her cool skin touch his. It always set every nerve of his on fire whenever she graced him with even the briefest of touches. He avoided it when possible, best to keep her at a distance than tangle with the enticing danger of contact.

Beth looked up at him sheepishly, dark circles under her light blue eyes. "Good morning," she offered, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, the left overs of her braid were a wild mess.

"Don't know if it's good," he countered darkly.

She arched her eyebrows. "We survived, didn't we? Good is what it is in my book."

Daryl grumbled deep in his chest but didn't answer her. He climbed to his feet, taking his bow with him. He stepped over Beth and walked out the door without a glance at her. He heard her sigh heavily behind him as he entered the sunlight of day. He could deal with her being annoyed with him. That was state he was used to, one he could control. He couldn't go back to the scene from under the mattress, the feel of her sculpted body pressed against him with the scent of vanilla enveloping him.

Walking among the ruins of their camp, Daryl could see the cabin was a complete loss. The destruction was worse in the light of the morning. The damaged wall was sagging ever further, pressing into another wall and threatening to give away. The dock had been torn asunder with the boat capsized along the shore, the motor completely missing. There were several downed trees, creating breaks in their makeshift fencing around the area. They had worked hard on that fence for many weeks. It pained Daryl a bit to see the hard work destroyed.

Across the lake, the evidence of an actual tornado touchdown was even more evident. There was a path of destruction among the three cabins nestled against the lake. Each was gone, obliterated completely. The debris of the structures strewn everywhere across the lake looking like a scene from a disaster movie. He realized now how lucky they had truly been. Less than a mile stood between them and certain death.

Beth joined him outside the shed amongst the rubble. She came to stand next to him, again close enough to brush her arm against his, sending a tingling to his core. Daryl knew he should step away but couldn't bring himself to break the contact.

He watched her as she scanned the area, taking in the devastation. "Never lasts, does it, Daryl?" she asked quietly, gazing out over the lake.

"Nothin' ever does. Best to accept it now," he answered her softly, not sure it was the reassurance she was looking for. He nodded to chaos in front of them. "We should see what we can salvage."

Both moved forward to search the wreckage of their home. It took them several hours to collect and dry out the supplies they needed. The rifle had been damaged when the roof had been torn off, allowing the wind to whip it off the table. Daryl located his vest, strangely still hanging on the back of the front door, a little damp from the rain but otherwise untouched from the storm. He slid in to it, the wings taking their place at his back, and he found he was a little comforted it had survived. They were able to collect enough clothing and food to fill both their packs. They had briefly considered the shed for a place to stay but both knew it wasn't a long term option.

While leaving the wreckage of the cabin after the final search had been completed, Daryl noticed a small blade flashing in the sunlight. He reached for it, finding a knife from one of their first runs to the surrounding areas. It was small, barely useable against a walker but sharp and had an ivory handle. He walked over to Beth, who was finishing examining her bow.

"Bow looks okay considering," Beth said as he approached her. "Just need some more arrows. Those are all gone except the ones for your crossbow."

"We'll get more. Make'em or find'em. Here," he said, holding out the handle of the small blade.

She gave him the briefest of smiles as she took the blade from him. "Thanks," she replied, her fingers grazing his in the process. Her blue eyes were intent on his as she placed the small blade in the back of her pants, sliding it carefully.

Not wanting to meet into her baby blues, Daryl looked up at the cloudy sky. The sun, although only peeking out between the white clouds occasionally, was high in the sky. The weather was cooler, almost crisp compared to the sweltering heat of the previous days. He walked around her and reached for his pack and crossbow.

"C'mon, girl, the day is gettin' late and we have a lot of ground to cover still," he said, throwing a backwards glance in her direction. He was greeted with Beth rolling her eyes . Confused by the reaction, he asked, "What?"

She shrugged, reaching for a jean jacket that had been hanging on the back of a broken chair for drying. "I'm nineteen now. Happy Birthday to me by the way." There was an irritated snippet to her voice as she slide the jacket on and turned to face him. She placed her hands on her hips, her stance was wide. "Is that what you would consider a little girl?"

Daryl knew he was going to take the safest way out. "No, no supposed it ain't," he offered and clucked his tongue softly. "Not sure what to call ya now."

"Young lady perhaps." The anger was melting off her face and was being replaced with a glint of mischief. How he simultaneously yearned for and hated that look on her.

He gave a sharp shake of his head. "Nope, too hard to yell that at ya."

"Mom didn't think so. Nor did Daddy," she chuckled and grinned, reaching for her pack and bow.

Daryl gave her a half crooked smile. It was probably the first time he had seen her express only happiness when talking about her family. There was no hint of sadness or hesitation. "Nope, that's just not right. What else you got?"

"Ok, this might be crazy but I'm just putting it out there…. Beth. Why don't you just call me Beth?" She shot him another impish look, winking at him.

He gave a small shake of his head and tried to hold a laugh in, mostly failing. "C'mon, Greene, we're burning day light."

Beth shrugged light heartedly and tramped along behind him. "Well, I guess at least we're using my last name now."

They travel a few miles, taking out a couple of storm mangled walkers along the way. The debris covered a long wide path. It reinforced Daryl's belief that someone somewhere was watching out for him again. He thought he was free and clear. He thought he was safe and then Beth opened her mouth.

"So… we have a plan here?" she inquired, trudging alongside of him.

He glanced over at Beth, catching a glimpse of her sparkling blue eyes and flushed face. "Figured we'd go back to all the marked areas. We know the places. We know what's there. Once we have shelter, we can figure out the rest."

"Sounds good," she answered, an edge in her voice as if she wanted to say more. Beth kept pace with him for several strides, chewing her bottom lip. He caught her glancing over at him several times. He knew it was coming, he was prepping for it but couldn't stop the sinking feeling of dread settling into his stomach.

"About last night-" she began.

"Stop," he cut her off, sternly. "Ain't talkin' about it." He increases his pace, letting his long legs pull away from her. If he can out distance her, this conversation will stop.

"Daryl." He could hear her steps pick up behind him.

"No," he growled, a rumble deep in his chest. Damn girl can't take a hint.

Her exasperation was clear in her voice. "Daryl… we kissed."

"No, you kissed me," he shot back.

"And you kissed me back," she countered hotly. "I just want to talk about what-"

Daryl stopped dead in his tracks, whipping around and glared at Beth. "There is nothin' to talk about. Drop it," he bit back at her. He wasn't going to do it, he wasn't going to discuss that amazing but completely and utterly wrong kiss with the object of his desire.

"Why not?" Beth questioned, trying hard to keep her growing irritation from showing. "We are both adults. A fact we established earlier today as I did turn nineteen."

He turned away from her and muttered under his breath, "Fuckin' adult…. Fuckin' kid thinks she's an adult." He scanned the dense forest surrounding them. He knew where they were, they weren't far from the road. It was getting late and they still had miles to go before they reached their destination. They needed to move before it got dark.

"What?" she asked, not quite hearing his mutterings.

"Said what the fuck is there to talk about?" he barked, turning his attention back to the wispy hair woman in front of him. Damn, if that jean jacket of her's didn't hug her curves. He averts his eyes, not a thought he should be having right now.

She jerked her head back and sent him a pained look. "It happened. We can't ignore it."

Daryl let out a loud huff and whirled away from her. _No sense in talking with this woman_, he thought and went to take a step away from her.

Before he moved, she continued, "And I believe it's better to be open and honest. And if I'm being honest… that kiss was a good thing."

He snapped his head back around to her, his eyes intense. She stood there, stiff backed and chin forward. What the hell was this girl doing? What was she trying to do to him? He stalked back to her, stopping inches from her. He expected her to shy away from his formidable form but she stood her ground, staring back at him with her wide blue eyes. Daryl was angry, furious at her for pressuring him to discuss something he had made taboo for himself for so long.

"What do you want from me, Beth? What do you want me to do?" he asked, his voice harsh and grated.

His world bottomed out at her next words. "I want you to kiss me."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I own nothing of TWD. Here goes another chapter... again, it's another cliff hanger and not a happy one... be prepared for lots of angst for the next couple of chapters!**

"_I want you to kiss me_."

Her statement hung heavy in the air. Tense seconds ticked by, heat from his eyes were enough to melt her. She wanted to go to him but knew he needed to come to her so Beth held her ground, trying her best to stand firm. The next move was Daryl's. She knew it was there, she had felt it in the kiss from last night. It was all Beth could think about since waking up that morning, having another moment of his lips pressed against hers.

"Darlin', I think I can help you with that," came an unfamiliar male voice from behind her, easy and low.

Immediately, both Daryl's and Beth's hands went for their weapons. "Now, now, I wouldn't be doin' that if I were you." Neither had time to react, their weapons stayed limply in their hands as the man with silver hair came into their sight. He was flanked by two other men, dirty and silent. They stalked towards them, weapons trained dangerously on them.

Daryl's hand twitched on his crossbow, the dark skinned man with a bandana wrapped around his forehead noticed and raised his rifle more pointedly at Daryl. "Don't even think it, buddy."

"Ain't your buddy," Daryl growled back, his eyes darting between the men.

"Now, I wouldn't say that. Guessing we'll be your best friends by the end of the day but for now, let's have you drop your weapons," ordered the older one. "Wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, would we?"

Beth threw a look at Daryl, his blue eyes were narrowed and his jaw tight. Panic was settling in her chest as she looked out over the dangerous men in front of them and knew they had no choice. They both complied and placed their bows on the forest floor. The older man raised his eyebrows and pointed at them, urging them to do more. Next came the knifes from their sides, dropping them to the ground. Beth left the knife at her back, the small one Daryl had given her earlier that day. It was hidden under her jean jacket, her one possible ray of hope at the moment.

The third, a thin brown haired man, came up behind them, shoving them forward a little. The others still had their guns on them as Beth and Daryl inched forward. The man tossing their weapons further away, out of any recoverable reach.

Daryl slipped his pack off and let it fall to the ground, Beth copied. He looked back and glared at the man behind him before turning his attention to the two in front of him. "Where are the others?"

A puzzled look crossed the older man. "Whatcha mean?"

Daryl trained a dark look at him. "There were six of you. Saw you last fall."

"Ah, well, the winter and the chompers weren't too nice to all our _compadres_ so it's just the three of us now," he chuckled darkly. "We've been lookin' for some new friends for a while."

The two other men laughed in unison, it was a black, ugly sound. Beth clenched her fists tight at her side and chewed the inside corner of her lip. The situation before them seemed impossible.

"Whatcha think, fellas? Can we help this little lady out with her request?" the silver haired man joked, stepping forward.

"Sure thing, Joe," called the one from behind, his voice was high and excited. The sound of it sent a shiver down Beth's spine, scaring her. There was an eagerness to him that was unnatural.

The one called Joe crept closer as he lowered his weapon, stalking towards her. "Blondie, how's about I help you out?" His brown eyes were intent on her, cold and hollow, as he looked her up and down. Beth cringed and pulled back from his approach. He smirked at her reaction. "Perhaps you prefer Tony? Huh, Tony?"

The black man standing in front of them with pistol pointed snickered. "Nah, Joe, I had firsties last time. You break'er in for us." He let out a belly laugh and followed with, "Just leave us a little spunk."

Daryl moved then, lunging forward at the older man in front of her, rage bellowing from him. Joe back peddled quickly, lessening the impact of the fury of Daryl and simultaneously bringing the butt of his rifle down hard on Daryl. The blow landed hard on his shoulder, slamming Daryl into the ground. The twitchy man behind her came forward, grabbing her arm hard and whipping her to the side before she could react. Tony leapt into the fray, sending a swift kick at Daryl's legs. Joe stepped forward again, throwing a boot to Daryl's face. Blood sprayed from his mouth and nose as he grunted in pain.

Beth screamed, trying to break free of the firm grip on her arm and help Daryl. Joe reached over to her, slapping her hard across the face. Her head whipped back and her vision was filled with white sparks. She was wretched from her current hold by Joe, dragging her to him.

"Shut your damn mouth," Joe growled, shoving her away from the beating. "Now, didn't I say we was gonna be friends?"

Beth didn't answer the man but looked over at Daryl, worried. He was already trying to get up, pushing up from the dirt. His mouth was blood already, apparent by the amount he spit in front of him. Daryl looked up at her, fury still present in his eyes.

"You two, you gonna behave?" Joe asked, tightening his grip on her arm painfully and causing her attention to turn back to him.

"He's bleeding," she stated simply and looked over at Tony, his gun pointed directly at Daryl. The scrawny one was close by also but at least his weapon was pointed at the ground for the moment.

"Not the answer I was lookin' for," Joe snapped, giving her a vicious shake. "Well, you gonna behave, blondie?"

The force caused her to whip her head around and look back at her captor again. She nodded quickly, not even stopping to think about the question. Terror had completely taken over for the moment as she realized she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to save them.

"Good." Joe turned his attention down to Daryl. "How about you, big fella? You gonna play nice?"

Daryl snarled at him and shoved up onto his knees, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'll take that as a yes. Good, now everything and everyone will be just fine." Joe turned his attention back to Beth. "Now, blondie, where were we… Ah, yes, that kiss you requested…"

"Ain't fuckin' happenin', old man," growled Daryl, rising to his feet rapidly. "Let go of her." The others trained their weapons once more directly at the fuming man in front of them.

Joe pulled Beth back a step, her body complied as her mind was petrified by the thought of Daryl's immediate future if he rushed forward again. "You just need to settle down and behave. Ain't nothin' gonna happen to her that she didn't ask for."

"Fuck you," Daryl snarled and lunged forward again, his eyes blazing fury.

Tony and the other slammed into Daryl again, knocking him to the ground with angry heavy blows. Daryl fell to his hands and knees momentarily before trying to surge forward. A well placed and simultaneous foot to the gut and fist to the ear splayed him to the forest floor.

"Teach him a lesson, boys. He didn't behave and needs a lesson," instructed Joe.

Beth held back another scream as Joe shoved her forward a little. She stumbled forward and out of his grip. "Watch. This is the lesson for not behavin'."

She placed a hand to the sting on her cheek, watching another blow land on Daryl and winced. _Think_, Beth screamed internally, _think_! _You have to stop this before Daryl dies! You can't take all three. You have a chance if you could just get one of them alone. You have a knife_. She slowly reached her other hand back for the knife in the back of her jeans, sliding it up her jean jacket sleeve unnoticed as the attention was on the beating in front of her.

"Stop, please stop. I'll behave," she pleaded and turned to Joe, her stomach clenching. "Please just make them stop. I'll do whatever you ask." Beth needed to stop the beating in front of her. She would do anything at this moment, seeing Daryl crumpled on the ground, twitching only as another blow was thrown into his side. _Please be okay, please_.

Joe gave her a smirk before whistling to the others. "Boys. Slow down." The men stopped their pounding of Daryl and took a step back. She watched carefully and saw Daryl take a gagging breathe as relief came.

"You gonna be nice, girlie? Real nice?" Joe asked with an arched brow.

Beth nodded slowly, a creeping sensation settling into her from the hunger look in Joe's cold brown eyes but she didn't look away. She straightened up and didn't back away from the old creep. Her fingers of her left hand curled further into her jean jacket sleeve, the sharp blade digging into her flesh.

Daryl stirred on the ground, coughing. "No. Beth."

She didn't look over at Daryl, she couldn't deviate from what she needed to do. Daryl was alive and she needed to keep him that way. Beth locked eyes with callous man in front of her and stated, "I'm fine, Daryl. This man… Joe and me… we are going to reach an understanding."

**A/N: Please don't hate me. I promise to make it up to sooner or later :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I thought I'd update quickly since the last chapter was a little shorter than my normal ones and I keep leaving you with cliffhangers This and the last chapter were originally together until the whole thing ended up being over 3000 words. I'm going to try to keep my chapters at around 2000 words (there was a request from a reader for longer chapters and more updates - sorry but I'm going as fast as I can!). I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think - I'm close to 100 reviews and I'd love to make that with this chapter!**

"_I'm fine, Daryl. This man… Joe and me… we are going to reach an understanding_." The words came out of her strong but inside she was a complete mess of jumbled nerves inside.

Joe cocked his head at her and said nothing, waiting for what she had to say.

Beth swallowed hard, a struggling over the dry lump that had formed. "I'll behave. Daryl will behave and… and no harm will come to either of us. You and I… we can be _friends_."

"Sure thang, darlin'," answered Joe, winking at her.

He reached a hand towards her quickly. A reaction that Beth wasn't ready for and she instinctively pulled away. Joe glowered at her and bared his teeth menacingly at her. She knew her mistake immediately.

She looked over at Daryl, he was trying to push up from the dirt on shaky arms. She cocked her head over at her beaten friend. "Take him away. He doesn't need to watch."

"Oh, I think he does." Joe reached out and snaked an arm around her waist. He pulled her to him and Beth went limp against the hardness of his dirty body. Joe pressed his chapped lips against her face, flicking his tongue out and wetting a strip down her cheek .

Beth tried not to vomit at his touch or shake beneath him too much. Daryl made another sound of strangled wrath but was unable to rise any further at the moment. No, she could do this. She needed to get Joe alone.

She turned her lips against his stubble-covered cheek and murmured, "No, it'll be better if he's gone. I don't like an audience."

Joe pulled back and gave her a curious look. She held his eyes, hoping he couldn't see the disgust and terror swimming in her own. She needed Joe to believe, she needed him to send the others away. A long moment passed before a knowing and evil look spread slowly across his features.

"Sure thang, sugar." He released her from his hold and tossed his head back at his crew. "Take'im away, Billy and Tony. Take'im for a walk while blondie and I get… acquainted." He shot a smile back her. The smile sickened her but she forced herself to return a little one. She had to sell it. She had to get him alone.

The two took hold of Daryl, grabbed him roughly under his arms and dragged him limply away. He didn't raise his head and Beth was glad Daryl didn't. She didn't think she could keep from crying out if she saw his eyes. She heard him cough and grunt at the effort as the men hauled him crudely over the forest floor, his legs dragging behind him. It pained her to see him bloody and beaten, but he was alive… at least for the moment.

"Take care of him boys," called Joe after them as they dragged him away.

"They won't hurt him?" Beth asked weakly, hating the sound of her voice and knowing she was going to get a lie in return.

"Nah, sugar, told ya… we just wanna to be friends, remember? Boys are just gonna take'im for a walk. Let'im cool down and come to an understanding," Joe commented coolly, looking Beth up and down again leisurely. "Come over here."

She took a tentative step forward but still kept her distance. Her heart was pounding in her chest, this was going to happen. There was no way around it. One way or another, this grizzled man in front of her was going to change her life forever.

His voice went low, hungry and thick. "Ain't had me a willing woman in a long while. Pussy is pussy but when you don't have to take it kickin' and screamin', it's better." He gave her a small wink before closing the distance between them. "Billy don't think so but me, I like a gal who's eager." He took hold of her hip roughly, pulling her against him. She gasped a little at the force but didn't fight it. Beth might not be experience, but there was no mistaking the hardness pressing against her stomach.

Beth knew she had to sell this, she needed him to believe so when Joe lowered his mouth to hers, she didn't pull away. She didn't stop his invading tongue as it thrust into her, wagging forcefully inside her mouth. It was a disgusting violation, opposite of the beautifully passionate one from Daryl yesterday. Joe's thick meaty fingers grabbed at her buttock, pulling her more powerfully against the rigid member between them. It caused a small gasp of surprise to escape Beth. Joe took the shock as eagerness and groaned against her mouth.

Then he was nudging her backwards, slowly at first as his kiss mauled her mouth more, and then more forcefully until she was pressed hard up against the trunk of tree. She placed her right hand on his bicep to steady herself, griping tightly to the soiled fabric under fingers. His body was crushing hers, the tree bark digging into her body even through the jean jacket protection. His hands fumbled in the space between them, his fingers gripping tightly on the fabric of her shirt. He broke the kiss, his face flushed and his breath coming rapidly in bursts of foul air as he pulled back from her body. There was a stark, hungry look of lust in his eyes as he ripped open her blue blouse, buttons flying into the woodland around them, and exposed her black bra. She sucked in a deep breath at the cool air on her bared skin and knew there was no stopping now.

Joe stood a moment, taking in the sight of her pale breasts and then let out a low whistle. "Blondie, damn girl, you are too good to be true." He reached out, groping at her breast, finding her peaked nipple under the lacy fabric and rubbing it slowly under this calloused thumb. It sent nothing but bile rising to her throat but she made no move to stop the dangerous man's amolestation. For Daryl, she could take this for Daryl. She needed his guard to be down.

She tilted her head up to his and flicked her tongue out to wet her lips. She hoped Joe would take it as the invitation she intended it to be. Joe did and eagerly lowered his mouth to Beth's again, slamming hard against her lips. His hand was still groping her breast, pulling at the lacy fabric of the bra. He further pressed his body against her, nudging her legs apart with a stiff knee. His weight settled into the natural crevasse of their bodies, his erection pressing firmly against her center. Beth's stomach churned as she knew it was now or never. She had to do this. She let the knife slip from her sleeve and grasped firmly on the ivory handle. With her other, she caressed up Joe's shoulder and neck. She hoped the trembling wasn't apparent as she laced her fingers into his unruly grey locks. She knew she had to do this… kill this man. If not, she and Daryl were dead… or at least she would wish she was. She knew all of that but it still didn't stop the feeling of revulsion and dread from freezing her hand stiffly at her side, clenching tightly to the hilt of the blade.

The moment she felt her breast slip from the bra cup and his rough hand covered it, she found her resolve and moved without further thought. With the same fluid motion, Beth yanked back on Joe's hair and slammed the blade of knife into his neck, just below the jaw line. Joe jerked his head back, his eyes wide and mouth opened. The knife pulled out at the reaction, warm blood spewed forth and coated Beth's neck and chest. He stumbled back on unsteady legs, his hand going to his neck but there is nothing that could be done. The wound jutted more blood forth between his splayed fingers, spraying the ground red between them.

Beth couldn't take her eyes away from the staggering man in front of her as he lumbers backwards, cursing her with his dead eyes. What had she done? She's killed a man, oh lord, she's a murderer. Remorseful panic hit her hard as Joe fell to his knees, his grip loosening on his neck and more blood oozed forward with less gusto and created a red bib across his chest instantly. Joe's mouth opened, perhaps to bellow a dying declaration at her, yet not a thing came from his mouth but a sputtering breath. He collapsed then, all the force leaving his body, and fell forward onto his face hard with a thud. Beth took an unsteady step away from the death before her. Her head rolled with the realization she was, in fact, a murderer. Her stomach lurched upward, trying to expel the repulsion and horror filling her.

A resounding gunshot pierced the quiet air, bringing Beth back from self-loathing. _Daryl_, screamed in Beth's mind. Another two gunshots followed in rapid succession. She gripped the knife deadly in her fist and whirled to the direction the sound came from. They weren't far from her. She adjusted her bra, her fingers slipping in the warm blood coating her chest as she raced forward after the direction the two men had dragged Daryl. She offered a quick prayer for Daryl's safety, the branches wiping her face as she ran, and hoped God still listened to murderers.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I thought because this story reached its 100th review, my readers deserved a treat. So here is the third update this week! Please enjoy and read responsibly ;)**

The force at which they dragged him at caused a fire in arms, especially burning his left shoulder. The pain was intense but bearable considering what else he'd endured during his lifetime. There was no time to dwell on it. Daryl needed to think, he needed a goddamn plan. He had let his anger boil over and it had accomplished nothing. No, that wasn't true. Twice he had created a distraction for Beth. He had given her an opportunity to run, to escape, to do something... Both times she hadn't taken it, she had just stood there. _What the fuck_? He wasn't truly angry at her, he was more frightened than anything. Beth was still back there with that old lecherous bastard.

"Damn, this fucker is heavy," grumbled Billy.

"Joe won't want us far. This should be good enough," replied Tony, dropping his grip on Daryl's arm.

Billy snorted his agreement and released Daryl, dropping him to the ground. Daryl didn't have a chance to catch himself before falling to the dirt hard. A grunt of pain escaped him upon impact but he did not move, he laid motionless. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next but Daryl was certain it wasn't going to be good.

The scrawny brown haired man paced a couple of eager steps back the way they came. "Can't wait to get my hands on that one," he said as he pistoned his hips in the air in a thrusting motion.

Placing his pistol in the front of his pants waist band, Tony freed a cigarette from a pack in his chest pocket. "What the hell is wrong with you, man?" He lit the cigarette and took a slow drag.

"What?" questioned Billy, turning back to Tony. "That bitch was fucking hot!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I like'em with bigger tits and an ass. Fuckin' hard to find that shit nowadays. Stupid scrawny girls."

"Whatever, man. Tits are tits. Don't fuckin' matter what size they are..."

Daryl listened as the two men continued to argue over tit size. Slowly and as inconspicuous as possible, he pulled his arms under him, ignoring the blaring pain in his injured shoulder. It would allow him to push up when the opportunity presented itself. Daryl looked up at the distracted men through his dark locks covering his face. He saw the gun in the waist band. He knew he had to make a move, he just need an opening…

A moan and shuffling a brush broke the moment. A walker emerged from the wooded area surrounding them. The decaying woman lumbered toward them, her mouth opened and her left arm stretching out to them while her right arm was missing, broken off at the elbow, exposing a jagged stump and bone.

"Take care of it, will ya? Still got my smoke going," Tony said, pulling another drag from his cigarette and motioning to the walker stumbling toward them.

Billy raised his rifle and took aim at the walker.

"No, you idiot. Quietly. We don't need more of them coming out of the fuckin' woodwork," groused Tony.

Billy shrugged and slung the rifle on to his back. He pulled a large buck knife from a holder at his hip and strode forward towards the decaying walker. Daryl watched as Tony's attention was focus singular on watching his comrade dispatch the walker. Daryl knew his opportunity was now. He pushed himself upward with all his might, lunging at Tony while his body screamed in protest. His hand fell on the grip of the pistol and Daryl jerked it back. Tony's eyes opened wide in surprise but couldn't move fast enough to stop Daryl from pulling the trigger as he drew back the gun. The blast was deafening as a silent scream formed on Tony's face, his hands clenching at his bleeding stomach. Daryl was on his knees, gun in hand.

"Goddamn fucker!" screamed Billy as he raced back towards Daryl, he was only a couple of yards away with his knife gripped in his hand and poised for stabbing above his head.

Daryl turned, grimacing at the horrible pain shooting through his body as he twisted to meet his attacker. He tried to point the gun at the onslaughting man but his left shoulder wouldn't allow his arm to stay upright. He wasted precious time but needed to switch to his other hand, taking hold of the gun fiercely. He pulled the trigger again, sending another bullet wide and another quickly, grazing the arm of Billy. The enraged man was impervious to the injury and jumped Daryl, bearing the knife down in a high arch. It was a miracle Daryl was able to drop the gun in time to grapple with the wrist of the irate man.

"You fucking cocksucker, you killed Tony," bellowed Billy as he surged forward, his blade pointed at Daryl's face.

The men collided in a pile of fury and grappling limbs. Daryl's only respond was a loud grunt as he took the full force of the attack, trying to hold his own but failing. The two fell to the dirt, wrestling for the blade between them. Legs flailed and arms and hands entwined, fighting over the long sharp blade between two large males. Daryl's body was screaming in pain but he knew listening to it was admitting the end. He was in the fight of his life at the moment for just that, his life. If he lost, Beth lost. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

Billy's anger and Daryl's injuries allowed Billy to get the better position. He landed on top of Daryl, his body driving the blade down. Daryl fought against it, trying to hold his own against the weight of the scrawny man trying to kill him above him. His arm muscles shook from the effort, his shoulder shrieking from the pain. His lungs burned, his breath hard to come by with the crushing weight pressing on him. He was losing the battle, the steel inched closer, the tip starting to press against his vest at his chest.

With teeth bared and spittle flying from his torn lips, Billy taunted Daryl, "Gonna kill you…. Watch you bleed. Then I'm gonna tear that fuckin' girl of yours to pieces with my cock."

Daryl could only sputter a cough in response, blood from his nose filling this throat. His arms were weakening, trembling at the strength they were force to bear. The blade surged forward again, Daryl could feel it slicing into the vest and piercing his skin. He held back a groan of pain with gritted teeth. This was it, here was the end… Daryl always figured he'd die an angry man and he was fucking pissed. He was going to die with the dirt at his back, listening to the dumb motherfucker on top of him taunting him. He was going to die failing. He had failed Beth. He had promised her, less than twenty-four hours earlier, he would be there, protect her. Instead, he was going to die and she was going to be raped and killed by this stupid bastard. The edges of his vision were graying but he couldn't allow his body to give in and give up, not yet…

Just as the blade slid deeper into Daryl's chest, entering more than just skin, Billy screamed in pain and arched backwards. The body above Daryl jerked again and another scream of agony cried out, the blade and pressure leaving his chest. Billy swung his body around on top of him, slicing weakly with his knife in the air. A blade, wielded by a hazy vision of an angel, came baring down on him again, landing in Billy's neck this time. The figure launched herself upon Billy and pinning him down, twisting the blade in his neck. Billy thrashed weakly once more as the knife tore his neck open. His blood poured on to the ground next to Daryl before his body fell in suite, his legs still covering Daryl's. The avenging angel pulled her blade out, blood splashing back as she arced it high above her. Then, with a mighty force, she slammed her blade into the temple of the dying man. His whole body gave a final shudder before laying still.

"Beth," croaked Daryl hoarsely, not believing the sight before him. Beth was his savior, her eyes wild and her face splattered with fine speckles of blood. Her chest was exposed and bloody, heaving from her effort. He envied her ability to take a deep breath at the moment, Daryl could barely manage to suck in air without his chest set ablaze in agony. She stood slowly from the body splayed at her feet as she relaxed her blade to her side.

Silence enveloped the pair as Daryl and Beth locked eyes, neither moving or able to further process the moment. A low groan broke the stillness. "I'm gonna die. Don't… don't let me turn… I'm fuckin' dyin'." Tony was squirming close by, his hands still holding the hole in his stomach as dark red blood seeped from the wound. The dark man was ashen, frightened and trembling.

Beth turned from Daryl to look down at the dying man, her blade still held in her tightly curled fist. She stared blankly as the moaning man pleaded with her. Her body stiff but poised to be ready, she seemed frozen.

"Please," Tony whimpered, his teeth gritted and pinked with blood.

Daryl pulled himself from under the dead body on his legs and struggled up right. He had heard the request from the son of a bitch groaning in the dirt and grass. He wasn't sure if the man was asking to be killed now or later. Either way, Daryl was going to make sure the bastard was obliged. He pulled the rifle from the back of the dead Billy as he labored to his knees. He aimed the rifle at Tony and pulled the trigger, his head becoming a mess of bone, blood and brain. Beth jerked back, awaken from her inert state.

Beth turned and looked at Daryl, her blue eyes wide and blinking as if she had just awoken from a dream. He faltered as he reached for her and fell forward in a heap. He needed to know if she was okay.

He called her name again, "Beth." Daryl reached a hand while trying to keep himself upright with his other.

She didn't answer him and turned her face from his, not able to meet his searching eyes. The rage welled up inside of him again. What the hell did that old fuck do to her? Why couldn't she look him in the face? He saw the blood on her. He saw her exposed flesh and the white finger marks marring the bloody stains on her breast exposed in her lacy black bra. He snarled and found a new hate for himself, a level he didn't know he could reach. He couldn't protect her. He didn't save Beth. What fucking good was he?

Beth took several tentative steps away and leaned against a tree for support as she swooned, her legs became shaky. She gagged, her body heaving once and then again before the small meal they had earlier at the ruined cabin came hurdling out of her. Vomit splashed the brush in front of her again as she fell to her knees, unable to support her weight. Her whole body was trembling. She gaged again but nothing more came out. She was empty. She leaned back and wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve. Her eyes were teary when she turned and looked at Daryl.

He could see the hurt and humiliation in her eyes. His grip tightened on the rifle, his ire reaching a boiling point he couldn't contain at his inadequacies. He knew he was the cause and it made him sick.

Before he could find the words to reach out to her, there was brash crashing from the brush behind them. It broke the spell between. Daryl pulled himself to one knee again, rifle pointed. Beth crawled back and grappled for the pistol in the grass, pointing in the direction of the noise.

Two men came racing from the woods, weapons in hand…

**A/N: I know! Cliff hanger and more angst... even its wearing on me so I jumped and head in the story, wrote some good steamy scene to life my mood... oh, wait, I've said too much!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: WOW! Thank you everyone - I really do appreciate all the support and love hearing from each of you. Keep it up and I might have to do a double post when we hit 200 reviews. I have this chapter and the next - after that, I've tanked the next 6 chapters and gone back to the writing desk. I realized I got us off track and away from our ultimate goal - BETHYL. So, bear with me for the next couple of weeks while I get caught up on my writing. I'll try hard to keep up my twice a week posting. Enough chatting - here you go!**

Daryl mustered all his strength to stay upright and keep the rifled level, blood dripping from a wound at his temple into his vision. Beth was at his side, holding her own even though her whole body was trembling. The men, one younger and one older, stopped dead in their tracks, fear in their eyes.

The older one lowered his weapon, holding his empty hand up with palm out. "Whoa there. We're here to help. We heard a scream earlier. Then the gun fire. We just thought we could help." There is an earnest look in his eyes as he spoke in an even and calm tone. "We aren't going to hurt you."

The younger one was pale, a stark contrast to his dark brown hair. White as a ghost and didn't look at either Beth or Daryl as he also lowered his weapon. He couldn't seem to pry his green eyes from the corpses around them.

As if Daryl could trust anything that came out of this man's mouth. "Who the hell helps nowadays?" he growled, spitting blood again.

"We do. We have a community. It's small but we help," offered the older man. "Look, sir, we really mean you no harm. We can go. We can leave but you and that girl look like you fought the devil and lost. We can help."

Daryl ground his teeth, a snarl on his face. How could he trust these men? He was in no position to fight them if they wanted to try to take Beth and they weren't fucking taking his Beth. But how could he protect her? The sun was lower in the sky now, evening was coming fast. It was still a couple of hours from sun set but there was no way in hell he was going to make it to their destination in his condition.

Beth took a hitching breath and spoke with a wavering voice, "The men… they attacked us. We fought back. We had to… they were hurting Daryl. I had to do it…"

"Didn't say you didn't need to, dear," responded the older one, slow and easy. "Just offering to help. Lord works in mysterious way and I know he's the reason I'm here right now. To offer our help to you and your friend. Name's Tim Brunner. My son's name is Elijah." He gestured with his empty hand to the younger version of himself next to him. The younger man, not a teenager but not much older, was still starting at the dead Tony with his hands still clutched claw like at this stomach and missing half of his face.

Beth was shaking and she looked over at Daryl, her eyes searching his. He knew she wanted to trust them, she was still able to trust but not him. He was too broken, to damaged to willingly go down that road. But what the fuck could he do? They needed these strangers right now. God help them, they couldn't survive on their own at the moment.

He nodded slowly at Beth. Her shoulders dropped as she lowered her weapon, a weight lifted. Daryl followed in suite, falling to his hip in a painful crumple. No sense in pretending it didn't fucking hurt to breathe let alone try to remain upright.

"I'm Beth," she said to the pair in front of them. "This is Daryl. Thank you."

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

Beth had gone with Tim to gather their packs, bows and knife. She had only been out of his sight for five minutes but the worry was mounting in him. Elijah was helping him walk, they weren't far behind Beth and Tim. He knew she was alright, he could hear them talking up head but he knew nothing was certain until she was in his line of sight again.

She returned just then, with Tim next to her. She was carrying his crossbow and her own, the knives at her hip. Tim had both packs slung on to his back. Relief washed over Daryl but he said nothing. He still didn't know what to say to her and she was still avoiding his eyes. Her shirt was ruined, he noted she had taken the time to button three of the jean jacket buttons. It hid most of the bared flesh and blood coating her.

Tim directed them towards their vehicle and the quartet set out. It was a hike, each painful step was agony in his ribs, shoulder and every fiber of his body as he used Elijah to support him. Elijah, while well-built and sturdy, struggled to help Daryl stay upright after the second mile. Beth tried to help but he waved her off. He needed her aim to be ready just in case. That… and he didn't trust himself to touch her at the moment.

As they traveled, Tim explained the community. They had a building, a city community center, that was fenced off. Since the storm, which had hit them but not too hard, Elijah and he had decided to go take a look in the forest, hoping game had been stirred up. They left in the afternoon before it got too late and had travelled to an area they rarely went. A push from God in Tim's opinion as he praised his almighty's name. Daryl was going to get real sick of the man fast if didn't see the kindness in how he had treated Beth… or maybe because of it. Tim was gentle with her but not in that sick old man way. The kind of way a father treated a daughter. The way Hershel had been with her and Maggie and the rest of them. He could see the parallel already.

The sun was creating a pink glow in the sky when they reached their destination. A Ford F-150 was waiting for them, blue and with a crew cab. Carefully, they helped Daryl into the back seat. For the first time, he felt Beth's tentative touch and couldn't stop his body from reacting, tingling under her touch. Once in the back seat, Elijah climbed in next to him. Daryl couldn't help the bristle that escape him as the young man took the seat next to him. Beth took her seat in the front, not looking back at Daryl as they traveled. He couldn't blame her. He didn't think he'd be able to look at himself either if he had the chance.

It was a bumpy trip on the road to the center, both on and off the road, causing Daryl to weather it with gritted teeth and sweat on his brow. As they approached, Daryl could see it looked like an old city building, Recycling and Distribution on the sign as they entered the gates. Tim explained there was a planned expansion in process when the outbreak happened so there were a lot of materials and fencing with all the construction. Chain link and some wooden fences surrounded the area. Random large machinery and cars were stationed along the fencing also.

People came from all directions as the truck came to a stop at the main doors of the facility, after the gates were opened for them. Tim exited the truck quickly, his hands up stopping the people. They were wary and curious gazes focused on Beth and Daryl as Tim spoke to the group. Daryl did not return any of them, his focus was on the blonde in front of him. Her body was held rigid and still, so much pain was contained in those small shoulders. A most of the group walked away seemingly at the behest of Tim before he turned back to the truck, waving them out.

"Come on," said Elijah, opening the truck door. "We need to get you to Jess." He offered Daryl a hand as he exited.

As much as he hated it, Daryl took the help. There were still many eyes on him and Beth as they entered the glass doors of the center. Tim and Elijah led them down a dark hallway and another, only the dull glow of several emergency lights illuminated their way. They parted the doors of a better lit room and ushered Daryl and Beth in. The was small and it instantly made Daryl wary. A cot, some shelving along with a couple of chairs and a desk. He was tense as he entered, trying hard to turn around and face those who were behind him, trying to be ready for anything that might happen.

A woman entered behind Tim and Elijah, a brunette and bright eyes, asked, "What do we have here?" She paused instantly and her smile fell off as her gaze landed on the mess that was Daryl and Beth. "Shit." She sent a skittering look at Tim and muttered, "Sorry." The woman went over to the cabinet quickly and started pulling out supplies like gauze, suturing material, bandages, tape and sterile water. She looked over her shoulder as she worked and asked in a more somber tone than before, "What happened?"

Tim responded for the silent Beth and Daryl. "They were attacked by some very bad men. This is Beth and Daryl. They could use our help."

"No shi- I mean, yes, I can see that. I'm Jessica Ramirez but you can call me Jess. I was a paramedic before the world went loco so I'll do my best." She looked at Daryl with dark brown, almost black eyes, and gestured to the cot. "Take a seat."

Daryl made no effort to move. "Her first." He was standing but the effort was still a lot, sweat was beading at his brow, but the hell if he was going to go first. He still didn't know what had happened to Beth…

Beth shook her head. "I'm fine. None of the blood is mine." She finally allowed her eyes to meet his and for the first time he could see the concern and worry in her eyes. It seemed the horror and hurt had finally taken a back seat. "You need to have 'em help you."

"You sure?" he questioned, looking her up and down. Daryl still wasn't sure what the old bastard did to her that caused that haunted look to linger in her blue eyes.

She gave a small nod. "I'm not hurt. Sit."

Daryl limped to the cot and slowly lowered himself. Jess went to work immediately, her gloved fingers probing the laceration at his temple. The woman, with kind eyes and nimble fingers, was gentle with her touch while peppering him with questions about what else hurt and now bad. Neither noticed Tim slipping out the door. Jess worked quickly, cleaning and applying tape stitches to his brow. Jess helped him out of the vest so she could better examine his wound to his chest, giving it an appreciative look as she set it aside. The small knife laceration was high enough on his chest that she was able to check it easily by pulling his bloody and dirty tank top lower.

Tim gave a small cough in his hand, bring the attention back to him as he entered the door with another person. Elijah was still stationed by the door, not moving much since entering. Daryl noted while the guns were not out, they were still present. Daryl supposed he would do the same but it made him uneasy as he realized his weapons were completely out of his reach. A woman had joined them, older about the same age as Tim. Her blonde hair was peppered with silver streaks and she was slightly plump, showing in her face with a hint of jowls. Her green eyes were small and framed with crinkled lines. Her lips were pursed as she stood next to Tim, her hands folded neatly in front of her.

"Daryl and Beth," said Tim. "I'd like you to meet my wife, Roslyn."

The older woman at his side smiled sweetly. "Pleasure to meet the both of you. Tim has explained the horrible ordeal both of you went through. Praise the lord good was able to prevail and bring you to our homestead."

Daryl grimaced from the woman's words and Jess's probing fingers.

"Thank you," Beth returned, her voice hesitant. "We don't know what we woulda done if Tim and Elijah hadn't brought us here."

Roslyn cocked her head. "Don't you poor souls have a home? A place to call your own?

"Storm," gritted out Daryl, shooting a hard look at Jess as she scrubbed the wound at his chest. Jess gave him an apologetic look as she placed a gauze patch over it. "Tornado wrecked our cabin."

Roslyn looked from Daryl to Beth and back again, her eyes gave a glimmer of judgment. "Our? Just you and your…"

"Beth," he responded, not liking the judgment in her green eyes. _Damn church people_, he thought, _always the first to pass sentence_. He tried hard to keep the sneer from his face.

Tim and Roslyn's eyes danced to each other's, exchanging an uneasy look before Tim uneasily inquired, "Beth… your wife?"

There is was. The dirty old redneck with the young thing. He knew even after the turn, he would never have a chance. "No," Daryl replied in a hoarse voice. Beth didn't answer but he saw her tense.

"Daughter?" Why were they so curious about Beth?

Beth finally cleared her throat and spoke up, "No. Daryl and I are family." She looked over at Daryl and placed a hand on his knee. He couldn't stop the swell of emotions that came to the surface at her touch. She did it to him every time. Beth continued, "We lost our group, our family last fall. We were attacked. My father was- was killed. Daryl saved me. It's been just the two of us since then… We've been looking for our family since then. Maggie and Glen. Rick and Carl. Tyreese and Sasha."

The husband and wife looked at each other, eyes widened. There seemed to be some kind of silent communication between the two before Tim nodded slowly.

Tim turned back to them and asked, "Carl? A young man?"

"Yes. He and his father, Rick. Do you know them?" returned Beth, an eagerness creeping in to her voice and raising the pitch.

"We took in a Carl last winter. Just after that snow storm. He was frozen and half dead. I don't know about his father… Roslyn?"

She shook her head sadly. "Pour soul didn't make it but Carl is still here. Hard working member of our group."

Tears welled in Beth's eyes. "Carl is here? He's alive?"

There was a true softening of the woman's crinkled eyes. "Yes, dear. We'll go get him for you. Come, Tim. Let's go collect Carl." The trio walked quickly out the door.

Beth whipped her head around to Daryl. He was as stunned as she was and had not words to offer her. They had searched and marked for a long time with nothing, no sign of any of them. Now they knew, Rick was gone and Carl was alive. Damn blind luck they had ended up in the same place as him.

Daryl felt a crushing pain enter his chest that had nothing to do with the severe pain in his ribs. Rick had been the first to believe in him. The first to trust him and listen to him. Hel, the man even sought out his council on the tough decisions. It had pained him at the time but he had come to realize that he trusted and respected Rick more than any man ever in his life, including his dead brother Merle. It had taken him time to realize there should be no shame or pain in that fact. Rick had earned it. Now, his friend, a man he considered as close to a brother as he could, was dead. Daryl was already in pain from the beating before but this blow knocked the air and words completely from him.

It was moments before he was able to mumble the dead man's name, "Rick…"

A tear fell from the blue eyes staring intently at him. "I know… Rick. Oh, poor Carl. I hope… hope he didn't have to…" her voice trailed off as she squeezed her eyes shut, her grip tightening on his knee.

"Um, I hate to interrupt," Jess injected quietly. Daryl jerked his head to look at the brunette standing to the side. Her brown eyes were tender and pained. "Beth, here," Jess said as she offered her some moistened gauze. "You can't see what you look like. There is blood on your face. I'm sure you don't want Carl to see you that way…"

Beth took the gauze from the woman, her hands shaking. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Beth started to wipe her cheeks and forehead, creating pink and red stains on the gauze. A worried look skewed her brow as she saw the stains on the gauze. So much blood was on them. Daryl wanted to ensure her that he didn't look any better but thought twice before saying the words. He wasn't positive he could speak normally. His tongue was still thick and immobile, making words hard to form. His mind was still swirling from the new information, Rick and Carl, dead and alive. So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

Then they heard the footsteps and the murmur of voices. Beth and Daryl trained their focus on the doors, waiting for them to be pushed open and be reunited with one of their own…

**A/N: Ack! I know... another cliffhanger. I know I said four, but I couldn't resist one more :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry this update took longer than normal. Once again I don't own TWD but I just love the characters.**

Beth was trying to control the tremble that had started at her center and was working its way to her limbs. She removed her hand from Daryl's knee, she didn't want to him to see anymore weakness in her today. She clenched and unclenched her fists at her side, they had finally found one of their own. She wasn't ready to deal with Rick's passing yet so she pushed it back and down deep. Later, now she was going to focus on Carl. She had just finished washing her face, it felt cool in the air from the water.

The door opened slowly and a loud, unfamiliar voice argued, "Told you, Tim, I don't know what you are taking about.

A young man entered the room, shaking his head. His red hair was cut short but still spiked in the front. He had freckles covering his high cheekbones and his chin was covered in angry, red pimples. All three studied each other a moment, unsure of what was happening. Roslyn and Tim stepped around him, filling the small room.

The young man turned to them. "Nope. Never seen them before."

"Karl? You sure? They seem to know you…" Roslyn probed quietly.

Daryl spoke up, his voice low and thick. "Isn't our Carl. Kid's right. Never seen 'in 'fore either."

Beth was confused for another second but then the realization of two things hit her instantly. She wasn't being reunited with a member of her family and this meant Rick wasn't necessarily dead. Despair and relief hit her at the same time as her knees knocked together. From the cot, Daryl grabbed hold of her upper arm, supporting her. He grunted from the painful and sudden moment.

Jess was at her side instantly too. "Easy there, chica." She moved her to a chair next to the cot.

"Oh, dear," lamented Roslyn.

"Karl, I'm sorry. This was just a horrible misunderstanding. Please, go back to your duties," Tim said quietly, placing his strong hand on Karl's shoulder and ushering towards the door.

Karl gave Beth a sorrowful look over his shoulder and nodded to Tim. He exited, shaking his head sadly.

"Folks, I'm sorry about that. I guess we jumped the gun. We should have asked more questions before we got everyone's hopes up. Foolish on our part," Tim offered, his hands open wide. "We know you don't have anywhere to go. We'd like you to stay with us. At least the night or until you get healed up. We are a small community. We've got some rules but we can go over them later. Basically, everyone here pulls their own weight but I know Daryl's gonna need some healing time."

Her eyes sought Daryl's. Beth could see the worry and distrust in his dark blue eyes. She could tell he didn't trust the group but something inside of her felt the opposite. Her instinct was telling her to trust them. She knew there were still good people out in the world. She nodded at Daryl, hoping he would agree they should stay.

Daryl finally broke the silence that had become uncomfortable. "Yeah. We'll stay."

Beth nodded in agreement. "Thank you… again. I… we don't know what we would have done without your kindness today."

"Child, think nothing of it," replied Roslyn kindly. "_My God, my rock, in who I take refuge, my shield and the horn of my salvation, my stronghold and my refuge, my savior_. Psalm 18. He saved you both from violence, Beth and Daryl, and brought you to safety with us." Roslyn's hands clasped tightly at her chin.

"Jess will finishing taking care of you," Tim said, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. "I know you both must be exhausted. Get a meal in you once you're done. We'll look into getting you a place to settle in. We have a couple of spare cots in the men's room. I think we could make something in the woman's for Beth."

"Not separating," Daryl said, biting out the word sharply, the possessiveness seething in them.

Roslyn flustered at the words, dropping her hands. "We have rules here." She looked up at Tim, her eyes ordering a response from him.

Tim looked from her to Daryl and Beth and back, his shoulders slumping before he spoke, "You two aren't married. One of our rules-"

"She ain't leaving my sight."

Beth could see Daryl tensing, his jaw set. She injected before the situation erupted, " Daryl and I are family. Can't families stay together?"

Tim considered, looking to his wife again. "We have family areas where fathers and mothers and children reside together… I don't think this truly qualifies-"

"They can stay with us," Jess offered. She looked from Beth and Daryl. "No need to split them up today after what they went through today. They can stay with us. We have some room to spare."

Roslyn pursed her lips and pressed them tightly together but it was Tim who spoke, "Sounds fine for now. We can talk other arrangements if you both decide to stay permanently." He turned to Roslyn, "Wife, let's go see to getting them a meal and blankets. They will need you in the kitchen. And I should get ready for service tomorrow." Tim ushered Roslyn out the door and asked over his shoulder, "Jess, can you show them to the cafeteria and then to your room?"

"Sure thing, Tim," Jess replied, flashing a brilliant smile at the married pair as they closed the door behind them.

Beth let out breath of relief. "Thank you, Jess. Daryl and I appreciate it."

Jess busied herself cleaning up some of the supply wrappings. "My pleasure," she said and smiled more genuinely at them, her brown eyes crinkling at the edges slightly. Beth returned the smile, figuring Jess had to be about thirty, maybe thirty-five. It was hard to tell since the outbreak. Life had taken its toll on everyone.

"Yeah, thanks," mumbled a cross Daryl, his hand touching the bandage on his chest and fingered his torn and filthy tank top.

"No problem. It's hard being some place new. Marie and I arrived with Oscar about four months ago. Our place was overrun. We had a small set up at a daycare a couple of towns over. Marie is my cousin, like my sister. We barely made it out together with her son Oscar," her voiced wavered for a moment and she sucked in a deep steadying breath. "We lost a lot of people too. Good people."

Jess opened the cabinet, searching through the supplies. "This place is safe. It's okay, you know. These people are good and aren't going to hurt you." She turned and gave them a both a long look of certainty. "They just do things… a little differently. Lots of rules but nothing horrible… no drinking, no swearing. They're a little… stiff and preachy but like I said they are good. They will help you."

She found what she was looking for and pulled out large, tan rolled bandages and white tape. Jess brought them to the cot next to Daryl. "The place is pretty good too. It was set up to be green facility, the crowning jewel of the county I guess. They were still working on it when it all went down but there are some solar panels so we have a little electricity. They try to keep it to a minimum, you know little lighting, the well, hot water…"

"Hot showers?" asked Beth, almost giddy at the thought of warm water against her filthy, soiled skin. She wanted so desperately to rub the feel of Joe off her skin. He was still on her, his blood on her skin. It was bad enough that her soul would be stained forever by his death.

Jess's eyes twinkled. "Yes. You have only a small amount of allotted time but yes. It's wonderful, let me tell you. And you'll be sleeping in a small office we have to ourselves, being a family of sorts. It'll be tight with five of us but we can make it work. Maybe bring in another cot or something."

Daryl shifted in his spot, wincing from the movement. "Used to sleepin' on the floor. Be fine."

Jess shook her head. "You, mi amigo, are bed ridden for a day or two at the least. Semi-post apocalypse doctor of sorts here talking." Her small hands went to his sides, feeling along his ribs. Beth watched Daryl doing his best to contain the grimace of pain. She wasn't sure if it was his man pride or something else that was keeping him from yelling out. "I'm all done patching up all of your bleeding parts. Nose isn't broken but you probably already knew that. Probably have a concussion too. These ribs, don't think their broken either. Major problems breathing?"

"Wouldn't be able to answer you, now would I?" he answered grouchily. Beth already knew Daryl made a horrible patient from a case of the sniffles in the middle of their winter at the cabin. She practically had to force feed him chicken noodle soup and a couple of pills of medicine to keep the fever down. By allowing her to place another blanket on him for warmth was like admitting defeat for him. Beth shook her head, not envying Jess's upcoming battle to enforce her medical advice.

"Smart ass. I can see we're gonna get along just fine," Jess retorted, winking at him before probing his side more. "Your ribs might be cracked but I think they're just bruised. If I place a bandage around them, you should breathe better." Her fingers pulled at the edge of his tank top. "Here, let's get this off of you-"

"No," he growled, placing a hand on her wrist to stop her.

Jess gave him a wary look. "Others are gone. No need to be shy, ain't nothing we've both never seen." She toss her head at Beth as a little crooked smile played across her lips.

"No," Daryl repeated as his eyes darted to Beth's.

Beth didn't understand the look in his dark blue eyes. Daryl looked almost… scared and then it hit her. His back, he doesn't want it exposed. It was the same at the farm house when her dad treated him for the arrow in his side. One of the only reasons Patricia and her dad had gotten his shirt off of him was he was partially unconscious at the time. Beth remembered her dad arguing with Daryl to come back for a recheck but he had refused. Now here, in this new place with new people, there was no he was going to let his woman help him.

Beth placed a gentle hand on Jess's shoulder and the woman turned to look at her. "Daryl… he's really… um, please let me do it. I have some medical training."

Jess nodded and handed the her the bandages. She didn't outwardly question Beth but there was a look in her eyes. Jess would let it go for now but Beth knew there would be questions later.

The Hispanic paramedic turned back to Daryl. "Saved by your guardian angel here. I'm gonna go to the supply room. See if I can't find both of you some extra clothes before we grab some grub."

"We have more clothes." Beth pointed down to the packs by the door.

"Oh, okay. Well then… I guess I'll go see about a cot. Get that settled in. Beth, make sure the bandage is tight, it's gonna hurt a bit but it'll be better for his breathing. I'll leave you to change and what not. I'll be back in twenty to take you to the cafeteria. Daryl, I'll bring you back some pain meds too."

Before he could get a response from his open mouth, Jess stopped him with a wagging finger. "Nope. Not arguing there, amigo. You need them," she ordered sternly and left the room before he could argue further.

Daryl reached forward, trying to take the bandages from her grasp. "I can do it," he argued and gave her an angry look when she pulled them from his reach.

"No, you can't."

"Shit, Beth, I can-"

"Let me," she implored and didn't mean to make her voice go so quiet but it did. It made her sound small and lost.

Beth hesitantly moved to him. "Here, I'll help you out of the shirt." She wasn't really sure if he was going to let her as she touched the hem of his shirt but Daryl did. The movement of the fabric going above his head caused Daryl to hiss, his teeth clenched.

"Fuck," he muttered between his cracked lips as she set the tattered shirt to the side.

First, Beth saw the angry purple and pink bruises forming at his side and knew by morning they would be much, much worse. She blushes slightly as she let her gaze travel to his stomach and noted the trail of fine hair that traveled down his hardened stomach and into the waist of his pants. She unraveled the edge of one bandage and place the end to his skin. His body was warm under her fingers and he jumped slightly at her touch.

She winced for him. "Sorry."

"M'fine," he mumbled, his head turning away and staring at the far wall.

Beth continued with the wrap, moving to his side to reach around easier. She couldn't stop herself from pausing in mid motion when she saw them. She had glimpsed them before, hidden quick glances out of the corner of her eye but never had she seen them fully in the light up so close. Beth swallowed hard and continued but knew he knew she paused. The scars were thick and numerous. There were several smaller pink ones but most were raised and large due to poor healing. The damage this man must have endured sent a shot of pain to her core.

Then her eyes were drawn to tattoos on his shoulder. They were strangely beautiful, half angels and half demons, delicate in their design and ferocity. Beth had never been one to appreciate tattoos but these ones spoke to her, showing her a bit more of the private man in front of her.

She continued to wrap the bandage around him, traveling around the cot again to make sure it was snug and tight. "They're nice."

He didn't look at her but returned hoarsely, "Who?"

"Your tattoos… What do they mean? I mean, is there a reason you got 'em?" she asked shyly.

Daryl gave a little shrug. "Drunk. Don't 'member. Woke up with 'em and Merle in Mexico years back."

"Oh." She was almost done with the bandage. Beth could already see him breathing a little easier and she was glad it helped. She taped the end tightly, securing it in place and tracing a lingering finger lightly along the edge of the tape.

Beth stood in front of Daryl, bandaging completed, and knew they should get changed and ready before Jess came back but she couldn't seem to move suddenly. She had become so heavy, it made movement impossible. She hadn't allowed herself to think about all that had happened that day and it suddenly came rushing forward. The ambush, the beating, the molestation and finally… the murders. She had killed two men today. The pressure was in her chest and radiating outwards and was growing until it came welling out. It started as a hitch in her breath but within moments the tears coming pour out of her as the dam broke. She sobbed as she realized she couldn't hold it all in anymore, she had to let it out until there was nothing left.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Wow, again, wow! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and to each of you that have followed and added this story to your favorites. Makes me absolutely giddy! We are about half way done with this story - a bit longer than I originally anticipated. You all have just made it so much fun to write, I've add more than I thought I would include in this one. Now, I know I said it was a slow burn in the description. I warned you before you started. I've given one kiss in 20 chapters. We are going to pick up the pace after this one so please bear with me... not much longer until we get to completely earn that M rating and in a good way! Here we go...**

He knew she paused even if it was only for a moment, he knew she was looking at them. The fucking gift from his lousy bastard of a father. He enjoyed relished in providing correction a belt and apparently Daryl had been a horrible, insolent child. She would look and then the fucking pity would come. He couldn't take that today. Not after everything else that had happened, he couldn't take that from her. She should be pissed at him or a crumbling mess, but no, here she was fixing him and now she would look at him with sympathy too. He just couldn't do it, he couldn't see the commiseration in those beautiful blue eyes.

Daryl readied himself for questions as she finally spoke, coming around to the front of him again, "They're nice."

Confusion hit him hard but his pride refused to allow him to turn to look at her. "Who-what?"

Her voice was quiet as she answered him, "Your tattoos… What do they mean? I mean, is there a reason you got 'em?"

Daryl gave a little shrug and received a stab of pain for his carelessness. He couldn't stop his next words as they were ushered out of his mouth. "Drunk. Don't 'member. Woke up with 'em and Merle in Mexico years back." It was a partial truth. The lie escaped him before he even thought about it, the reason he just lied to the woman who had never been nothing but kind to him.

He had gotten the ink while was in Merle in Mexico on one of his _runs_. No need for him to tag along on his brother's felony trip. Bored, he had some to drink at bar, one he was able to go to now that Merle wasn't there to be banned, and wandered to the tattoo parlor next door. He remembered seeing the design on the wall, causing a sudden realization deep in him. It had spoken to him, made him see himself for the first time perhaps. The good and the bad in one being. Daryl always knew he wasn't his old man, the prick that he was, but he also knew wasn't completely an angel either. He'd done some bad shit in his life, stuff he wasn't proud of. The artist had told him the name of the creatures… daeva or something like that. All he knew was he was marked by the truth in him, the constant battle to do the right thing while choosing the wrong path occasionally.

"Oh," she uttered softly as she tightly secured the edge of the bandage with the white tape. Beth kept her head down, her messy blonde hair obscuring most of her features from his side view. Daryl watched her as she trailed a finger along the edge of the tape. He finally turned to her when he heard the change in her breathing. Her body shuddered once with a half breath before she started to sob. Her whole body trembled as she brought her hands to cover her face.

He knew she needed to, she needed to get it all out but it still didn't stop the feeling of uselessness inside of him as he watched the sobs wracking her small frame. He could feel the familiar stab of failure in his chest as she cried in front of him. Daryl wasn't exactly sure what do to help and offer comfort. They were foreign responses to him. He knew Merle would have told him to man the fuck up and Dixon's don't cry but neither of those seemed like the correct response. Then he remembered the storm, the fear she had then and instinct had taken over as he held her close.

Daryl followed that feeling, trusted it without thinking about the dangers of touching the weeping blonde angel as he reached out a hand out and placed it on her back. He pulled her thin body towards him slowly. She buried her face in his neck, her tears wetting his skin as another sob escaped her. Beth wrapped her arms around him gingerly, careful of his bruised ribs, but it still sent a small jolt of pain through him.

"It'll be alright," he murmured into her hair. It was the first thing that came into his head. He knew it was a lie, nothing was ever going to be right again in this fucked up world but it's what he figured she needed to hear a the moment.

She shook her head against his neck, turning her cheek to lay against his shoulder and sniffled. "Daryl, I killed two men. I shoulda been able to think of a better way… They're dead because of me… I killed 'em." Her small body shivered against him as the dark thoughts escaped her.

His voice was husky as he spoke, "You did whatcha had to do. Bad as you feel, there ain't no goin' back. You did what you had to do to survive and they deserved it."

She sniffled again and pushed harder into his shoulder. "I know, Daryl. I just… I just…" She started to cry again, her tears falling onto his bare shoulder.

He pulled her tighter into his fold, placing his other sore arm low around her waist. His shoulder groaned painfully but he ignored the protest. "You had no choice," he told her softly. He knew Beth should have had another option. She should have been able to run. He should have protected her from the men, he should have thought of a way. He should have been the one to do the killing, all of it. He should have never led her into that situation.

A couple more wracks of grief vibrated within her. "Always have a choice… should have thought… The bible says thou shall not kill…"

He growled at her spiritual anguish. "Shit, you did what you had to do. The bastards left you with no options," he grit out, knowing he was one of those bastards. "You don't need to be thinkin' about how you should have saved them. They made their choices and left you with none."

"I hear daddy's voice in my head. Turn the other check, Bethy. I know… I know he wouldn't have wanted…"

He pulled her back and cupped her chin, forcing her teary eyes to meet his. "Don't know what Hershel woulda said to you exactly, honey, but the man would not have wanted his daughter dead. I should've been there. I should've done something, Beth. This is my fault. I told you I would protect you and keep you safe. I didn't do my job. None… none of this is on your shoulders."

Beth shook her head but he continued nevertheless, "I should've done my job and kept you safe. M'sorry, honey. Sorry you had to do that."

She took in a deep stabilizing breath before she took his calloused hand from her chin and raised it to her cheek. She closed her eyes against the warmth of his hand against her cheek. The tear streaks were evident of her face and he could feel the wetness against his palm.

"Daryl, I… I was so scared today." She brushed her lips over the base of his thumb and opened her eyes. She stared at him with intent and pain filled eyes. "I didn't know what to do… they were hurting you and I had to… I thought I was going to lose you."

She stepped into him, bringing her body back against his. The feel of her body, even if it was just brushing against him, shot an urgency to the center of him. Her hand left his at her cheek and reached for his face, her thumb caressing his jaw line. She was careful to avoid the nasty purple bruises starting to form. He allowed himself, for just a moment, to relax into her touch, relishing in the contact.

"I couldn't…," she whispered with a tremor in her voice. "I couldn't lose you too." Beth leaned in and touched her lips to his. It was just a whisper of a kiss, her silken lips brushing against his torn one's. Later he would probably blame it on the concussion he probably had but he didn't want to break the moment as he felt her pull back, trying to end the kiss. He followed her, fully kissing her fully this time before reason could take hold and cupping his hand back and into her hair. The feel of her soft lips against his were everything he remember, sweet and wonderful and good. But Daryl felt the need for more. He wanted her close, more contact. He gripped the fabric at her back and pulled her to him, so that all of her was pressed to him, her little body settling between his legs that were draped over the edge of the cot. At the forceful movement, her lips parted slightly in a huff and she stiffened, placing a bracing hand to his chest. She froze against him, her lips leaving his but unable to pull further away from his embrace.

It was in that moment that Daryl remembered, his stomach clenching tightly. He knew it wasn't right and could never be. He couldn't believe he had let it happened between them… again. He needed to end this attraction between them before it went too far and destroyed her. Beth had no idea of what she as getting into, her pull back from him was proof of that fact. She really didn't want what he was offering. She couldn't, Beth was a too young to understand he wasn't an untested boy and nor was he a good man. He wasn't anything that she deserved but only what she'd had an abysmal connection to for months on end.

Daryl could handle his own draw to Beth but he would need her to stop to be able to control himself. He needed her to pull away and there was only one way to force that. A grinding ache dug deep into him as he knew what he must do. Still, it was hard for Daryl as he pulled back from her lips and dropped his head down low. He needed to drive a wedge between them before he changed his mind, before he let the bad take hold of them both.

He shifted back excruciatingly on the cot, ending the gratifying contact of their touching bodies. "What do you want from me," he whispered gruffly.

His jaw clenched as he felt her pull back further and he let his grip fall away. "I don't understand. I just… it was a lot," she returned, faltering, the confusion at the sudden mood change was evident in her soft voice.

He needed to say it now before he lost his courage. His voice was grated and thick when he answered her, "Shit. I'm old enough to your goddamn father. I askin' what the hell you think you want, Beth?" He raised his head and trained his eyes back to hers, cold and glaring.

Beth parted her lips in response but nothing came out. She took another shaky step back from him. Her eyes blinked back fresh tears as she dropped her gaze from the intensity of his.

His resolve was set, especially since she wasn't quick enough to answer. "Fuck," he scoffed at her with an angry shake of his head. "You don't even know what you want. You wanna know what I want?" Daryl cocked his head to the side, a dangerous glint appeared in his eyes as snarl settled on his bruised face. "I wanna good fuck. I wanna bury my goddamn dick in you so hard and fast that you'd scream with pleasure."

Beth gasped in response to his coarse words but it didn't stop Daryl but rather it was fuel for his fire. He had to drive it home. She needed to understand he wasn't what she wanted. He needed to make sure she would never come back to him, sweet and warm and tender.

Daryl pushed further, needing to end it quickly. "Pound ya 'till you can't walk the next day. Then I'll roll off of you and walk away. That's what I do, Beth, walk away. I don't do relationship crap. I don't hold hands and walk on the beach lookin' at the shitty sun set. I don't say sweet nothings in naïve teenage girls' ears. I fuck. Plain and simple. You think you want me. You don't. You just ain't had any other options, same as me."

Her eyes welled as the reality of his words filled her with shock and disgust. The rawness of the day was obvious on her startled face, pinching at her every nerve. She further backed away from the angry force in front of her.

He finished with a growl, thick and measured. "Just stop. Let it go, girl. You don't know what the fuck you'd be getting' yourself into. Just let it go… please."

**A/N: Now before you hate me too much and send me angry words via a review... just remember the worse the fight, the better the make up ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Once again I own nothing of TWD but I love to play with their wonderful characters. This is one of those chapters I trashed and rewrote and rewrote and rewrote... I just had to stop and put it out there as one big giant chapter and be done. I'm not 100% happy with it but you get the just. I've got a couple more chapters to struggle with the rewrites before I feel like I'm back on track. Thank you for hanging in there with me. I love all the wonderful reviews I've been getting and truly appreciate the advice. It's helped me keep my characters on track - you are all helping me greatly with this story. THANK YOU!**

Beth had been so upset and shaken by the angry words thrown by Daryl as he verbally shoved her aside. Those words, the curses from Daryl, ran through her mind all night as she laid still on her new, hard cot. They raced around in her head, causing more pain as she remembered each pointed word he delivered with cruelty she hadn't heard from Daryl before. Just as her heavy and tired eyes had closed, one word had rang out in her mind. One word that hadn't been from the angry bastard who had yelled at her. The one word that had come from the solitary and kind man she had come to know. The man who was gentle with her in the storm, that had held her close and kissed her. The one that had taken the time to teach her to track, hunt and defend herself. The man that had kept her going in the darkness, despite his own grief. That one word, the desperate plea he made to her at the end. The one she had almost missed in her own anger. The word that was beseeching her to move on, to move away. _Please_.

Wiping away a tear from her cheek, Beth allowed her rigid state to relax and rolled to her other side. They were barely able to cram another bed in to the tight office space. Daryl was on the cot closest to the door, his sleeping form covered by a thin grey blanket. The pain meds Jess had given him had been strong and his eyes had closed quickly after easing painful to the cot. Marie and Oscar were snuggled tightly together on the other end. Both mother and child were quiet but welcoming when Jess had shown them to their new residence. Jess was on the other side of Beth, it had been her back Beth had been staring at all night in the moon lit darkness.

Beth keep her faltering eyesight trained on Daryl despite the pleas of her body and mind to rest and sleep. Her weary eyes locked on him as he chest rose and fell ever so slowly. _Please_, ran through her head again and again, _please_. Part of her was screaming at her to follow his advice, to move on and away. That he wasn't the man she wanted, Daryl wasn't anything like she thought he was. But there was another at the core of her, reminding her the truths she knew. The certainty she had almost missed amongst her own angry and humiliation. She finally closed her blue eyes, listening to that inner voice, knowing morning would bring a better light to the issue.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

The next morning had followed the same pattern that the last two weeks pretty much would. Beth woke up with Marie, Oscar and Jess. She would go with them to wash up and then to the cafeteria. The three woman were on morning cooking duties and would start on breakfast with a couple of others for the community while Oscar played quietly in the corner. Afterwards, Marie went to work with the kids and other odd chores. Jess had medical training, one of the few in the group, so most of the time she was confined to that to the bumps and bruises of the community. She grumbled about it from time to time but tackled her main job with a fevered excellence all while hoping for a chance to escape the fenced walls. Jess was more action orientated and didn't appreciate the sidelines. She was used to being part of the group that protected and provided for her last community. It made her feel a little useless at times. A feeling that Beth could relate to as it seemed she was falling into the same pattern of familiar routines. It made her feel like the prison all over again when Roslyn asked her to help with the little ones most afternoons.

Daryl would wait until the women and child were gone to rise. He always pretended to be asleep when the others woke and Beth went along and pretended he was too. They hadn't said much to each other since the heated words he had spewed at her, mostly mumbled pleasantries when others were around them. He also ensured they were never alone, never without another person in the room.

Despite their obvious disconnection of late, Daryl would still follow her, he would go to breakfast and sit away from them while they cooked. He would stay quiet, almost an unnoticeable part of the room while other filtered in for breakfast. He was around the corner as she helped with the smaller children. He was always there, just on the outer edge of her realm. She would swear he was watching her even when his attention was turned out a window. Beth had never felt so alone since running from the prison even with Daryl's constant detached presence.

She observed he was healing quickly. Earlier in the week, he started to take walks in the courtyard and breath more deeply. Yesterday, he helped the men clear walkers from the fence on the south side of the compound. She was worried about his healing, a seemingly opposing feeling to have. Beth liked him close, needed him close, even if they weren't in a good place between them at the moment. It seemed that with each passing day, as he healed more, his circle grew wider. He was adding distance, as if on purpose, between them and that is what worried her. She wondered, not for the first as she chewed her corner lip, how long did she have before Daryl suddenly wasn't there?

Her pride was partly to blame as to why she hadn't gone to him yet. She knew it was paltry but it didn't stop her wounded pride from keeping her at a distance from him for the last two weeks. That… and Beth still hadn't completely figured out what she was going to say to Daryl. He had asked her a hard question, one she had been completely blindsided by. What did she want from him?

In that moment when he had demanded an answer from her, Beth hadn't been completely sure how to answer him. She knew it wasn't some dumb school girl crush. She felt something real for him. An emotion she couldn't exactly explain but it was there all the same. It was there each day when she rose, each time she looked over her shoulder and caught him glancing her way and each night as she fell asleep listening to the rhythm of his breathing. More than once, she wished Maggie was here, a sister to talk to. She didn't know exactly what she wanted from Daryl, she hadn't really thought of their relationship in those terms until now. How could she explain her feelings to him? Was it as simple as saying she wanted a kiss, a touch, a quiet conversation, all the things she was currently aching for?

Even if she could get all of her feelings into the right words, would Daryl listen? She knew he thought he was taking the noble path, that he thought he was taking advantage of her somehow. He was older than her yes but Beth didn't think that really mattered as much as it did before. She was a grown woman capable of making her own choices in life. He still thought of her as someone who needed protecting, someone who was weaker. He didn't need a cowering girl, that much she was sure of. It still killed her how she had reacted to his last heated kiss. She had desperately wanted his touch but it wasn't Daryl that made her pull back when he had dragged her against him. It was the memory, so fresh with her mind and on her body, of Joe. The revolting monster was the cause of her shudder and withdrawal. She wished it wasn't or could take back that one moment in time.

Another thought kept circling around in her mind, doing endless laps as she tried to come to a conclusion. Did she love Daryl Dixon? Of course she did, that was a simple answer for her. Beth loved all of her family – Maggie, Glen, Rick, Judith, Sasha… all of them. Was she in love with Daryl? That was the real question she needed to answer. Just the thought of it sent a shiver to her core. She had never been in love before, not with Jimmy or Zach. This was uncharted territory for Beth. She felt the pressure mounting within her to resolve this with Daryl. She needed to –

A giggle escaped the bubbly and honey-brown haired girl next to her and broke her deep concentration. Beth looked over from the laundry on the line to her smiling friend next to her, she hadn't been aware how much she had drifted while completing her chores. The giddy teenager next to Beth had her focus across the yard on a particular young man, Karl, who was waving shyly at her.

Becky felt her Beth's gaze on her and glanced bashfully at her. "Sorry."

Beth shook her head and smiled at the girl. "No need to be sorry. Laughter is always welcomed around me."

A grin broke out on Becky's fresh face, her green eyes bright and sparkling as she snuck a glancing look back at Karl. Becky had been a good friend to Beth since her arrival. She had been positively welcoming, opening her arms and engulfing Beth with a giant huge upon their first meeting. Every day Becky sought her out, often working with her on the same daily chores or activities. There weren't many other people their age among the group so Beth understood Becky's gravitation to her. She was the youngest daughter, but not the youngest child, of Tim and Roslyn and sister to Elijah. She was barely seventeen so it made them close in age but years apart in reality after the ordeals Beth had endured. Becky was sweet and kind and so much like her before world had fallen apart. Beth did her best to return the kindness she'd been shown by her newfound friend.

"He's nice… don't you think?" inquired Becky, her eyes wandering once again to Karl.

Beth nodded, reaching for another piece of wet clothing. "Karl seems like a good guy." She didn't know him well, but what little she did know seemed to fit what she had just said.

Becky pinned a wet shirt from her hand to the line and blushed slightly. "I think he likes me."

The sensation filled Beth suddenly, the aurora of high school society. That little piece of her old life, she did miss, the girl talk. She had it with the women back at the prison, well, kinda… They never really included her in the good stuff, the relationship talk. They had always thought of her as young and naïve Bethy Greene.

"Momma won't let me date yet, "Becky continued, the cheerfulness leaving her voice. "Always said I had to be like Mary and wait 'till I was eighteen." Becky had mentioned her older sister more than once before. Mary Brunner was twenty-four, or would be if she was still alive. Their family had not seen or heard from her since the outbreak and the end of global communication. Mary had been in El Salvador on a humanitarian church mission with her fiancé, Greg, when it had all happened.

Beth gave her a sympathetic look as her friend sighed dejectedly. Beth looked back quickly, catching a glance over her should at her source of angst, Daryl. He was at the opposite end of the court yard, eating his lunch on the picnic table. Of course, the man couldn't just sit on it like a normal person. He was up on the table with his boots resting on the bench. Daryl was hunched, angry and distant in his posture. A sure sign to all that he was not to be approached.

"You know, he asked me to for a walk tomorrow after dinner. I can't accept of course… but maybe…. Maybe if you came along too, I could get Momma and Dad to agree," she suggested, hope in her green eyes as she looked at Beth eagerly.

Beth gave a one shoulder shrug. "sure, I suppose I could tag along." She didn't really want to be a third wheel but it would make her friend happy so she endure.

"Maybe… maybe Elijah could come along too?" Becky offered, looking slyly over at Beth and gauging her reaction.

"Oh, I don't know… I don't know if that's a good idea," the words rambled out of Beth faster than she could control, not ready for question.

Becky titled her head innocently to the side and batted her big eyes, giggling. "I think my brother might be a littl' sweet on you too."

It hit Beth abruptly. Elijah did come around a lot, not as often as Becky did, but he was often there with generous helping hands to move a large case of food or help grapple a basket of folded clothes. Elijah always came with a smile and small talk. Beth just realized the implications of what that meant. Her focus had been elsewhere, on a certain gruff archer, that the thought had never entered her mind.

Beth felt a pink tinge creeping to her cheeks. "Oh, I doubt that… he hardly knows me."

"He would if we went for a long walk tomorrow," Becky rebutted, giving Beth a check with her hip in girlish teasing.

Beth had to keep a groan of frustration from escaping her just then. Elijah was nice enough, not too bad on the eyes even, but she definitely was not interested. She had her mind set on someone else, whether that person liked it or not. Beth needed a way out, a response to not insult her new friend or her brother.

She gripped the wet clothing in her hands tightly and lowered her voice as she spoke, "It's just… I don't think I'm ready for anythin' like that right now. It's been… it was hard out there and I just – just can't do anythin' like… like that right now." The words felt right, not a lie, as she spoke. Beth wasn't ready for something new. She wanted what she had. She wanted Daryl.

Her friend's hand was on her shoulder, a gentle yet firm pressure. "Whoa. It's okay. I understand." Becky's green eyes were soft as she gave Beth a reassuring smile. "You've been through a lot."

"Thank you for understanding," Beth returned, catching another backwards glance at Daryl. Jess had joined him since she had last looked. The two seemed to be having a detailed discussion, cigarettes hanging from their mouths. They had been doing that a lot lately, talking. Not that it was a lot per normal standards since Daryl was never big on chatting or shooting the breeze normally. But Beth had noticed the Latina speaking with Daryl more than once lately. She saw them yesterday as he wowed a group with his crossbow, he had finally been healed enough to use the weighted weapon. Jess also checked on his progress a lot, updating his restrictions and checking on his injuries. Beth knew it was silly to be jealous of medical attention but she couldn't help the rise of the green-eyed monster in her whenever she saw the two together. It was an emotion completely foreign to her, never knowing that side of herself existed.

Becky followed her gaze. Strangely, her smile deepened as her green eyes landed on the gruff archer and tough paramedic. Becky turned away quickly and tried to stifle another giggle.

"What?" questioned Beth, steeling herself against looking back again.

"Seems like Daryl is fittin' in finally and makin' a new friend," she responded, wagging her eyebrows at the last bit.

Her heart went from calm to suddenly thundering in her chest. Beth couldn't answer at the moment as every fiber of her being was trained on keeping her from whipping around to glare at the two on the bench. Maybe that green-eyed monster coming out was not for nothing after all.

"Jessica is really nice, don't you think?" Becky asks but then sees the gritted look plastered on Beth's face. "Jessica is nice. She'd be nice to Daryl. I'm certain of it. She's a littl' rough around them edges as Momma likes to say but good at the center. You don't have to worry about her."

Her teeth pressed hard into the flesh of her bottom lip before Beth finally answered, "It's just… I can't help but worry still about Daryl. He's just getting' better." There, she had said something. The silence on her part had started to become awkward.

"It must have been hard for you to be out there with him alone for so long." Becky made an apprehensive face at the thought. "The fallen… everywhere. Alone with Daryl." The fallen was the word this group used for the walkers, thinking of them as fallen friends and family, not the transformed monsters they were.

Beth swallowed hard. "It was at first. We barely made it. Then… then it got better."

"Well, at least you had him to protect you."

"Daryl did more than that." _So much more than that_, Beth thought to herself but wasn't exactly sure how to explain the valued friend he had become to her. "He taught me to survive. How to track and hunt and fend for myself. He showed me how to use a bow, how to kill walkers… the fallen, I mean, how to be silent, how to find water. He did so much for me."

"Really?" Becky asked with a chuckle. "Seems like you can hardly get that man to say boo let alone teach you all that. All grumbles and grunts that one. Either way, I'm glad God gave you him. I'm certain he had a plan for you and Daryl from the beginning. Momma said you and 'im were very close but not in a sinful way. You were a family of sorts."

Beth closed her eyes and took a stabilizing breath against the ire that had jolted awake in her. She had to be nice to the innocent girl who was her friend. Where did this surliness come from? Too much time with Daryl perhaps. The thought sparked a small smile on her lips and allowed her to answer calmly, "Yes, he's my family."

Beth turned and looked back at him again, her smile falling instantly. Daryl was walking away with Jess, her hand casually on his arm. Daryl didn't like to be touched…didn't he?


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: That was a lot of hate for a touch to the arm, people! Damn! I would hate to see what would have happened if I would have left this one as a cliffhanger I intended it to be :) I rewrote this chapter to give you all a bit more closure. I also wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews again - I'm loving them all. Please don't feel bad if I don't answer you each time now. I've gotten so many (again so grateful for them) that I can't keep up with my responses to them and write this story :)**

Daryl came to rest on the picnic table, enjoying the sunshine and finally feeling like a human being again. His shoulder was back to normal. His ribs were still sore but he could take a deep breath without cursing. He had been without any pain meds for more than a week. He hated how they made him foggy and what they did to his dreams. He didn't need any more night visions of the petite blonde in front of him. Beth was helping that giggly girl with laundry again, Bessie or Becky or Billie. Whatever her name was, Daryl didn't really care. He just knew she fuckin' annoyed him with her constant chipper and snickering self.

The past couple days were the first he was able to contribute again. Jess had kept a tight leash on him, not allowing him to do much more than rest. Today, he had worked with several other men to stack and organize the supply room. They were apparently starting to run low and there was talk of a run, apparently something this community rarely did. The group he worked with had been quiet around him, barely talking to him. It was as if they were wary of him, like a caged animal. Daryl wasn't sure why, not considering his own surly attitude of late, and decided what the fuck did he care? This wasn't his group, this wasn't the prison. He didn't have to be a leader here.

He was excited, more than he would admit to anyone, that he had been able to use his crossbow yesterday for the first time since he was injured. He was given a supply of new bolts and used them skillfully at the fence yesterday, testing them out on a couple of walkers that were gathered there. His hope was to be able to go out on a hunt later, getting in the woods would be good for him. He hated being cooped up normally but it was made worse by the lithe figure bending and twisting in front of him while hanging laundry.

Daryl grunted and looked away from Beth doing her work. He returned his focus back to his late lunch, a sandwich made from the scarce supply of bread and last night's leftover meat. He knew he shouldn't be here watching her again. He knew he should be a fuckin' man about it and shouldn't be hovering around her all the goddamn time. He needed to back off. His words had worked, perhaps too well. She wasn't licking her lips around him or batting her baby blue eyes in his direction anymore but hell if he didn't miss her. He missed the talks, the easy calm between them, and the gentle casual touches she would bestow on him daily. He never realized he had become so accustom to them until they were gone. He had spent his whole life backing away from touches or relationships, that now that they were gone just like he wanted, he missed them. Daryl shook his head slowly, knowing it didn't matter what he wanted. He knew it was for the best. Beth was nothing he could handle. She needed someone who was good, honest and pure like herself and not a beaten down shell of a man, dirty and shattered.

Here, Beth would have options. There were others for her to choose from, to form real relationships with. She was already gravitating away. He could feel it or at least that's what he told himself as he watched her chat with the girl helping her. He reaffirmed to himself that Beth would be fine here, she would fine someone new. She would forget about the months she had spent with a dirty old redneck in a cabin alone. He hoped she would forget, forgetting would be better than remembering with shame or distain.

Daryl was lost in these thoughts and didn't immediately notice Jess as she saw down next to him on the table. Her muddy boots stomped on the bench by his own feet, announcing her presence to him. Daryl tried his best to not show he was startled, edging away slightly.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked, settling into her seat and taking a bite of the sandwich in her hand.

He gave a small nod of his head in return. "Free country."

"You think?"

"What?"

Jess gave a quirk of her brows and pulled stray piece of her short brunette hair back behind her ear. "You really think there's still a county? The United States of America?"

Daryl shrugged, not really wanting to get into a philosophical debate. "Just a sayin'."

"I guess," she returned.

They sat quietly for a while, both eating their sandwiches. Daryl didn't mind Jess, despite her bossy medical orders, or her soft-spoken cousin, Marie. The kid was pretty quiet too, not much of a bother, and Daryl rarely even noticed when the kid was around. He actually found himself smiling at the little boy once while he played with two beat up matchbox cars on the floor of their room. One of the cars had gotten away from the boy and bumped into Daryl's foot. The little guy had looked up at him through shaggy black hair with his large brown eyes, wary of the strange and gloomy man in his room. Daryl had offered the boy a rare half smile as he painfully bent and sent the car racing back to him. The kid had returned a gap tooth smile and returned to playing. It had been one of the few times he had felt anything close to the family closeness at the prison. It was mostly in that little office room, he felt a small sense of normalcy again but out and about it was still difficult, like trying to fit into a new skin. A reminder that he didn't belong here, a feeling he couldn't shake.

Jess finally broke the calm between them, the last of her sandwich gone. "So, I thought about asking Beth but figured I'd ask you instead. You seem like you won't give me shit and answer me straight."

Daryl shot a sideways look at her. "What?"

"What's your deal? You and Beth?" she asked, nodding at the group before them hanging the laundry.

He narrowed his eyes at her and dropped his voice low. "Fuck you mean?"

Jess cocked her head back him and her brown eyes were wide and knowing. "I mean, what's the deal between you two? You both say you're family but hell if either of you have said a damn dozen words to each other this week. If you do talk to each other, it's so damned polite that it's sickening. Beth, she's got this wounded look on her all the time. You're always here, watching over her but you don't talk to her. She's always looking over her shoulder for you but won't say boo to you either. So I ask again, what's the deal between you and Beth?"

"It's…it's…," Daryl started before he realized he didn't know how to answer, "complicated." He wasn't about to go into their history with Jess or anyone for that matter.

She gave him a guiled look and reached into her back pocket. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lighter. "Maybe you can explain for a smoke?" she offered, wagging the pack at him.

Daryl considered it for a moment, how would he explain? But in the end, he didn't care and just wanted a damn smoke. It had been ages since he had one. He had only found one pack while at the cabin and a couple before while out on the road. He missed them like a fat kid misses his Halloween candy.

He took a cigarette from her pack. Jess lit the cigarette for him and then one for herself. Daryl took a slow, long drag off it only to have the smoke hit his lungs harder than he expected, causing a hacking cough to escape him. Jess let out an easy chuckle and slapped him on the back, careful of his bruised body.

"Dixon, been long?" she teased, a glint of more than humor in her eyes.

He saw the look and had a feeling that she wasn't only asking about the smoke. He straightened himself up and answered her slowly, "Yeah, been a while."

"So…" she urged, inhaling on her cigarette.

He shrugged. "Complicated. We're family but not kin. Been with the same group since just after the outbreak, out at her daddy's farm. Got run out by a herd and lost some people. Was on the road for that first winter. Found a place, made a stand and lost some people again. Finally settled in and it was workin' when some fuckers blew it all to hell. We've been on the road and at a cabin since last fall, just the two of us." He took another drag, the smoke burning his lungs a little again but he handled it better. Damn, if he didn't miss that feeling.

"Don't seem too complicated to me. Seems like the same stuff that's happened to the rest of us."

Again, he knew he had to dance around the real reason for their estrangement. "Guess it's just been the two of us for so long. We ain't used to a lot of others, not comfortable yet."

"Huh," she responded, the fact that she didn't really believe was strong in the tone of her one word. Jess looked pointedly out at the two women in front of them hanging the wash, catching Beth glancing back at them. "Seems like there might be more to it."

"Nope," he shot back quickly, his gaze dropping to his feet.

"You sure?"

"What's this? Twenty fuckin' questions?" he shot back, defensive.

Despite his attitude, Jess smiled brightly at him with full pink lips. "Got my reasons. One, you're sleeping in my room with my family. I wanna know what's going on behind my own doors. Two, that girl, Beth, I like her. She seems to be hurting and it seems like you're dick enough to be the cause." Jess paused and took a drag from her cigarette, letting her words sink in.

Daryl could live with that, with Jess and everyone else thinking he was a jerk. He was the reason for her pain. It was fine just as long as they didn't know the exact reason, that was none of their business.

But it was the next words out of her mouth that really surprised him. "Third reason, I got a thing for bad boys. Bad habit, like smoking. I wanted to make sure I wasn't stepping on anyone's toes," she said, placing her small hand on his knee. Daryl looked down at it and then back up at her, her smile had become much more sensual. He could feel a blush creeping onto his face so he turned away.

"If you haven't noticed yet, I'm the direct type," Jess laughed at his reaction. "Just putting it out there… since you said you and Beth, you didn't have anything going on. Me, it's been a while. A _long_ while." She gave his knee a little squeeze before removing her hand. "You've been out there alone with Beth for months. 'Suppose it's been a while for you too."

Daryl didn't say anything, mostly because he's not sure what to say. He was completely off balance. Internally, he cursed himself for not going on his hunt immediately and stopping for a bite to eat. Couldn't these women just leave him in peace? What the hell did he have now that he didn't have before when a woman had to be stumbling drunk to look at him twice? His eyes flicked to Beth, she was hanging a row of shirts now. It was probably a lack of damn options.

His silence and his eyes were more telling than any words could be. Jess took in a deep breath. "Getting the feeling you're not interested, that it's-"

He stumbled for the right words as he broke her off, letting his gaze drop back to the ground. "It's just-"

She let out a little laugh out again and interjected, "I know… _complicated_." She had lopsided grin on her face as she patted him lightly on the back.

He tried shooting her a dirty look but there was no real menace behind it. Jess wasn't half bad if she could keep her hands to herself he figured. She and Marie were part of the few that weren't skittish around him, treated him decent.

"C'mon, Dixon," she ordered, climbing down from the picnic table. She dusted the crumbs from her lap and looked over at him, squinting in the sun. "Had another reason to come talk to you today other than being shot down. You impressed the fellows with your bow work yesterday at the wall."

"Shoulda led with that," he replied with a smirk. "Mighta gotten you somewhere."

She snorted and looked over at Beth and then back at Daryl. "Nope, don't think it would have."

He ignored the implication and hopped off the table, standing next to her. "Where we goin'?" he asked, bringing his cigarette to his lips again.

"Group of us are going out for some supplies. Figured you might wanna get out of here. Seems like you might be a wide open spaces kinda guy. And we could use a guy with your silent and deadly skills. You in?" she asked, eyebrows raised and long drag from her cancer stick.

He nodded. "Now?"

She blew a puff of smoke out slowly. "Yep. Me, you, Todd and André. Let's see if you're the real deal."

Daryl gave her a cynical look, one eyebrow arched.

"Lighten up, Dixon." She laughed, slapping his lightly on the arm. "C'mon. Let's grab the others and get the he…. heck outta here 'fore it gets too dark."

**A/N: Okay, does everyone feel a little better now? At least a little bit? Worry not... only a couple more chapters until we get back to good ole fashion Bethyl goodness. Now with that said, I did want to warn everyone that I do have to stop updating 2 to 3 times a week. Life is just getting too full with work, kids, hubby, foster dogs, work is about to get crazy and sprinkle on the holidays... BAM! Something has to give and unfortunately it has to be this... at least for a little bit. I promise to get at least 1 update a week but I can't guarantee more. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: *SPOILER* First I want to start by saying - "WHAT THE HELL AMC?!" You killed Beth! Why? Ugh, I love the BETHYL and now it's gone! Well, at least the possibility of it on the show. It shall live on here. I'm a total Daryl Shipper - I've been in the Beth court for a long time but in reality I just want the poor man to get some sweet loving.**

**I've neglected this fanfic and for that I am sorry. I meant to post yesterday but instead I spewed forth a different BETHYL story filled with pure BETHYL fluff, smut and a happy ending. 10,000 words in one day. Never done that before. I just need a title and a little refinement and I'll post that one all in December - hopefully it will help to ease the sting of losing Beth on the show. **

**With that said, I wanted to give a shout out to MamaDCB for my 200th review! Never thought this story would merit such a good response. Here's your long over due chapter. Enjoy.**

They travelled by truck to their destination, a large big box department store, not far from the compound. Daryl had met the other two members of the team before. André was a quiet but straightforward guy and towered over Daryl by at least a half a foot of solid bronzed muscle. Todd was perhaps the exact opposite. He was a couple of inches shorter than Daryl and a mouth that hadn't stopped since they entered the truck until they exited.

The contents of the building had been picked over earlier by the group for weapons and food. It was a large store and difficult to cover the ground well after it had been looted. The team was here now for other necessities and any leftover food options there might be.

They went in and secured the initial area, using a familiar sound technique to try to lure walkers or the fallen as this group called them. A label that didn't fit right with Daryl, giving him an unsettling feeling. Nothing came forward initially and the group went in, not waiting long enough for Daryl but he wasn't leading this operation. They split into pairs to cover more ground but stayed close, never more than a couple of aisles between them.

Daryl went with Jess, noticing immediately she'd done this routine before. She was efficient and quick as she pushed the shopping cart down their aisle, tossing in the occasional required item. Daryl stood next to her, crossbow ready as he watched her review her list carefully. She bent low to retrieve a collection of toothbrushes, gathering them into her arms. It allowed Daryl a long look up and down, appreciating it was a nice ass but more curvy than what he was usually into. Or was that a recent change? He turned away before he was caught, knowing he shouldn't feel guilty but couldn't help the sour feeling settling into his gut. Shit, she was offering. He could just get it out of his system. Maybe that was all he needed, a quickie with no attachments. He shifted uncomfortable at the thought, knowing it wasn't him anymore. But, hell, it had been awhile. Maybe he could just…

Before he could truly figure out exactly what his next thought was, a picture of daisies came into his view. Yellow, bright and beautiful. Fuck. _Beth_. She was fuckin' everywhere he looked, even when she wasn't there. What the hell was wrong with him?

A deep grumble rumbled low in his chest as he tore his vision away from the picture and back to his task. Daryl wished it was that simple. He wished he could just grab the fine ass wagging next to him in those tight jeans. Hell, his damn inner Merle monologue wouldn't shut up about it. Instead, the image of a little blonde, smiling back at him from over her shoulder was prominently present in his head. He shook his head, hoping to free himself from the thought and knowing he needed to move on. He needed to let her go, that she would be better for it. Still, his eyes found their way back to the picture as he remembered the smile she had given him when he had handed her that beaten bouquet.

Jess rose with her armful of toothbrushes and paste, catching him looking at the flowers. "Damn faker," she muttered, tossing her find into the cart.

"What?" he asked, turning the attention of his crossbow pointed up when he looked at her.

She sighed dramatically as she pushed on with the cart. "I had two bad habits from before, like I said, smokes and bad boys. More tats, more leather, longer the police record the better. But you, with your vest and ink, you're just a faker." The corner of her lip twitched upward as she continued, "Caught you gazing at flowers, that dumb love sick look on your ugly mug."

"Shuddup," he growled in return, turning his face away from her before she could see the blushing creeping to his stubbled cheeks.

"You got it so bad and you don't even know it yet," she chuckled, shaking her head.

Daryl ignored her and pushed past her casually, taking the point. The further they travelled from the front of the store, the dimmer the space became. However, at the end of their aisle he noticed it seemed a bit lighter, as if there was a difference source than front the broken front windows.

Then there was a crash, a loud banging that echoed in the building, and sent a frisson up his spine. Daryl raised his bow high as Jess pulled her machete from its holder at her hip. She shot him a knowing look and followed him closely as they stalked forward, leaving the cart behind. The building was eerily quiet for moment, not even a sound from the guys a couple of rows over.

They reached the end of their row and peeked out stealthily with weapons ready. A figure popped out, a head poking around the aisle two rows down. Daryl's finger twitched on the trigger but he didn't pull it. He wrenched up on his aim as he realized it was one of their own, the middle-aged balding man known as Todd.

"What the fuck, Todd! You scared the shit outta us!" yelled Jess, shooting a fuming look at the man.

Todd shrugged blithely as André rounded, his gun out and raised. "Weren't us. Something in here," retorted André, the brown skin at his brow furrowed in anxiety.

Jess let another string of fierce curses escape under breath. "Okay, so I got three bad habits," she mumbled in return when the three men all looked strangely at her. "Back area might be breached again. The fallen might have gotten in."

They heard it then, a shuffling in the distance followed by another clank of more shelving falling over. The store was big and the sounds echoed. Daryl couldn't quite pinpoint the sound but it was definitely closer than before.

"We should go, forget the stuff," said André in a low tone, backing away from where he thought the sound was coming from.

"We didn't git half of it," argued Todd. "Might only be one."

André shot him a dark look. "I'm not dying for damn school supplies and toilet paper. Place was supposed to be secured."

The first decaying body made its appearance from a row farther down, a mess of torn flesh and graying skin. The group collectively took several steps back as more followed the first around the corner in a shuffling of dead men and women. They backed down Daryl's and Jess's original aisle as a hurried mass, causing a distracted Todd to bump into the cart containing supplies. The wheels squeaking loudly and announcing their position even more. There was a fevered groan from the dead as the shuffling increased in their direction. Daryl shot a dirty look to the guilty looking man.

They continued to back down further the aisle as a tightly packed group, reaching the end. Foolishly, Jess had her back to the opening as she backed unnoticed to the main aisle. A boned hand reached for her grappling for her shoulder. Jess stifled her surprise and swung her weapon around, slicing into the skull of the walker attacking her. Daryl heard the scrabble and launched a bolt at another as it advanced on her. She nodded her thanks as she turned her attention to the gathering dead. More walkers were baring down their escape route also. Todd raised his hammer and slammed it into the closest gruesome walker. It shuddered as it's forehead shattered, falling to its knees first and the collapsing completely to the floor. André was covering their back as the dead came around the corner at the other end. His aim was collected as he pulled the trigger slow and steady, hitting all of his targets. There were so many at both ends. Daryl scanned both areas as he quickly reloaded in the time that was given to him. A quick assessment show their best chance was forward, towards the entrance.

"C'mon, André, this way," Daryl ordered, letting another arrow fly at a walker's skull.

André acknowledged and fired a final shot before racing to join the group as they breached the opposite end of the aisle. Daryl gave a pointed look, directing Todd with his head at the advancing walkers. Todd swung his hammer again with more force than a smaller man like him looked capable of doing. Another walker fell to the ground. Jess understood where Daryl was directing them, and sliced to the next decomposing body. The group edged out and towards the front door, fighting the rotten corpses with dire effort.

"Thought you said this place was secure," growled Daryl, shouldering his crossbow in favor of his hunting knife.

"Shoulda been," grunted Jess, slamming her blade to the hilt into the grey eye of a dead woman.

André was almost breathless as he spoke, "Back door looked open. Saw some light edging in the back. The garden entrance must be open too." He fired once more, the shot echoing amongst the chaos.

"Don't explain why there are this many. How'd they get in here?" Jess questioned through gritted teeth.

Then Daryl felt it, the painful clamp down on his boot. He looked down, a walker had its hand on the foot of his boot and its teeth were in the leather by his ankle. Half of its face was missing in a mush of blood, brains and bone, brought low by Todd's hammer. Daryl tried pulling away but the creature latched on to his pants, keeping its deadly grip and moving its attention higher up his leg. Mouth wide and teeth bared, it moved to his calf. Daryl pulled his own knife from the frontal lobe of the walker he was dealing with in front of him. A sickening feeling entered him as he knew he wouldn't have time to stop the chomping teeth directed toward his leg. Steel arched down, slamming down on the walker on his leg and saving him from certain death.

Jess heaved back, retrieving her blade and looking up at Daryl. "Couldn't go home without ya. Beth wouldn't like it." She winked and surged forward at another walker, blood splattering on her face from the force she impaled her machete with.

Daryl had less than a moment to relish in the victory over his close call before returning to dispatching the dead. There was a clear path behind to the doors. They had to go now.

"Let's blow this joint," yelled Daryl, backing to the door. Todd and André followed immediately, backing toward the glass doors. Jess sliced at another walker, grunting with effort.

"Jess, now," called Daryl, backing away and loading his crossbow as he did.

She didn't seem to hear him, ignoring everything except the killing of walkers. With a snarl on her face, she plunged her blade into a smaller walker in front of her while shoving another away hard via a dismembered chest. Jess was on a mission and nothing was going to stop her.

It took him less than a second to decide between the relative safety of outdoors and the crazed woman in front of him. "Fuck," he growled and surged forward. He grabbed hold of Jess's shirt collar and hauled her back. "Fuckin' said it was time to GO!" He released her behind him. Daryl fired a bolt the closest corpse and back tracked, pushing Jess as he went.

She glared at him but said nothing to the hard hand shoving her forward in her shoulder. They broke out the glass doors, bursting into the late afternoon sunlight. They stopped instantly once out the doors, looking to the barrel of several pointed guns. A ring of men were formed around them at all side.

Daryl brought his crossbow quickly but was stopped mid-raise by Jess's hand on his bicep. "No, Daryl…"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I own nothing of TWD. Please enjoy my version.**

Beth officially let the worrying begin. She had been waiting all evening for the group's return. She was a little antsy after learning Daryl had ventured outside the walls and perhaps a little hurt he hadn't let her know. It wasn't until she realized there were a couple of others that were getting concerned did she truly start to worry. It was the time of year when days were long and sunlight was plentiful so when the last rays disappeared over the fence, Beth felt her stomach bottom out.

She busied herself as much as possible as the sky was painted a beautiful hues of purple, pink and orange. She got a jumpstart on laundry for tomorrow. She read a story to a few small children at Oscar's request before bed. She paced in the cafeteria after prepping for the next morning's breakfast. The cafeteria allowed her direction vision to the front gates via large windows partial covered by wood slates for protection. No one, no truck, no return. Beth knew Daryl could take care of himself. She knew it but it wouldn't stop her from worrying the corner of her lip. The moon was finally out when she accidentally drew blood.

Exhausted, Beth finally sulked to her room. She snuck in carefully, trying to be quiet not to wake the sleeping forms of Marie and Oscar. Beth laid down and tried to relax but her mind and body wouldn't allow it. She tossed once to her other side and then flopped to her back a moment later, letting out a long sigh to acknowledge it was useless to try to sleep.

As Beth was about to roll back over, Marie spoke, "No sense in telling you not worry. I'm worried too but not sleeping won't help either."

Beth cringed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she replied sheepishly, raising her head.

There was a small window that provided a little moon light. Beth could see Marie as she sat up slowly as to not wake her sleeping son, Oscar. She tucked him in gently, a soft mother's smile on her face as she placed the blanket high on his shoulder. Her long black hair was still in the braid Beth has given her in the morning. The two women often did that for each other, braiding their long, wild hair in tight, contained packages.

"You didn't. Not really… I was dozing. I don't sleep well either when Jessica isn't here… especially… since…" her voice faltered and she squeezed her eyes shut. "They'll be home soon."

Beth sighed again. "I know. I just… I worry about Daryl. He's probably the most capable man I've ever met but I still worry. Can't help myself."

Marie look out the window, the moonlight highlighting her haggard features. Beth had always thought the middle-aged woman had sad, brown eyes. Jess had mentioned Marie's dead husband in passing the first night before she had introduced them. A warning to avoid the topic. Beth understood it had happened recently.

She turned back and looked over to Beth. "I told Jessica to talk to you first."

Not understanding the statement, Beth asked, "About going on the run?"

"No, about Daryl," she said simply.

Beth rose quickly in her bed to a sitting position, her feet on the floor in front of her. "What about Daryl?"

"You were upset that first night. Thought it was from what had happened outside of here. You were a little beat up, looked like you had been to hell and back. Who would blame you for crying most of that first night here? Jessica said you both had been through a lot. But that wasn't it, was it? Next morning I could tell something was wrong between you and Daryl. First I thought it had something to do with that attack. But it doesn't, does it? There is something else wrong between you two."

Beth lowered her gaze. "No, it doesn't have to do with the attack."

"You wanna talk about it?" Marie probed gently.

Beth shrugged. She did, oh, she did but could she? "It's hard to explain…"

"You two a couple? I know you said you were family but the way he looks at you and you look at him when neither of you think no one is looking…"

"No… not really," Beth fumbled, blushing at the realization someone knew. "He doesn't want me or at least that's what he told me. Like I said, it's hard to explain."

Marie gave a snort of disbelief. "Any man who follows you around the way he does is lying when he says that." Then her tone became a little more serious as she said, "You're not for a relationship either, right?"

"No, I'm the one that pushed him on it. I want one."

"Don't you think he's a little old for you?" Marie asked, her eyes questioning hers.

Beth shook her head. "End of the world right now and I don't think that's as big of a problem anymore."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen," Beth answered defensively.

Marie arched her brows noticeably in the dim light in disbelief.

Beth gave a roll of her eyes. "My birthday was a couple of weeks ago," she responded tartly.

"Don't look it, _nina_. This new world isn't kind to many but apparently it's allowed you to keep your youthful looks. I know it's not my place but maybe it's just not right. He probably sees that. He's older than you. He seems a bit rough and ragged and not really the type of guys most young girls would go for."

She shrugged again and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as she thought about Daryl. "That's kinda what makes him even better. I know he's trying to protect me but I think… I think I scare him a little. We've gotten pretty close, back when it was just the two of us for such a long time. I just wanna give it a try with him, just need to figure out how to explain that to him."

Marie returned her smile. "Kissing him might work," she offered encouragingly.

Beth gave a dark chuckle. "Nah, hasn't worked that well yet."

Marie laughed with her. "Alright, girl's got a mind of her own then. Well, let me know if you need more advice in your pursuit of that surly man."

Before Beth could answer, they heard a commotion. Marie leaned forward peering out the window and waved Beth over. Beth carefully navigated a view out the small office window, careful of the sleeping boy. They could barely make out returning group but also noticed there were many others with them as three more vehicles pulled in behind them. Marie mouthed words Beth had vaguely heard before. Preacher. Guardians. The men and their leader that were responsible for the protection of the small community.

Beth crawled back to her own bed, relief at catching a glimpse of her archer. She twisted onto her side with her hands folded tightly under her chin, blanket pulled up high and waited. She hadn't meant to sleep but was awaken as Jess crept into the room. She wasn't sure how long she had been out, rubbing at her eyes. Beth rose to sitting position in a rush at her entry, waiting for a moment before realizing Daryl was not going to follow behind her.

Jess did not miss the disappointment in Beth's eyes. "He's okay," she whispered, pulling her boots off. "Had some injuries we had to take care of, nothing serious. Then he went off to talk with the Preacher."

Beth nodded and laid back down. Her head hit the pillow once again and she was asleep instantly. It was just before the dawn crept into the room when Beth blinked awake. Her eyes targeted Daryl's cot, still empty. She frowned and sat up, knowing she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. Daryl was always the question bouncing around in her mind for the last couple of weeks. It hadn't allowed her to think of much else so when her eyes drifted across the room to the small calendar Oscar kept, awaiting his upcoming birthday, it surprised her to see the date. Tears stung her already blood shot eyes. It was Maggie's and her father's birthday today. A day, they used to tease her incessantly, that was the best day in the world, the birth of two of the most fabulous people ever to grace the world. A day of such family joy in the past shot a sorrowful pain to her center.

She took a stabilizing breath and crept for the door. She exited the room, leaving the sleeping people behind, as a plan entered her head. She made her way down quiet, dark halls to the staircase. Beth climbed them, finding her solace in the roof. There was the start of the garden beginning with pots of tomatoes and trellises soon to be full of beans and peas. There was life here, the greenery and beginning sunlight reaffirmed it to her. She looked out at the soft rays of light and tried to keep the sadness away, remembering good memories of the day of her mother, father, Maggie and Shawn. She was without them right now… all of them. Only her hope of her sister being alive was making it tolerable at the moment. Tears of joy and sadness of her cheeks?

Beth's focus was still on the rising rays when she heard the roof door open behind her. She had only been up there a few minutes alone. Her first thought was she needed more time alone before facing anyone but instantly she recognized the pattern of the footsteps coming up behind her. Daryl.

"Where were you?" she asked hoarsely, not turning to look at the man coming up behind her.

His feet stop just behind her. "Had to help," he mumbled.

"All night?" Beth returned, unable to keep the irritation from creeping into her tone.

Beth believed she could hear him rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Had some stuff to think about. Couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake y'all."

She glanced back at him over her shoulder. "It was nice of Jess to let us know you were ok."

He grimaced but wouldn't meet her gaze. Never once in the last fourteen days had his blue eyes connect with hers. "M'sorry."

Beth turned back to the sunrise, the morning glow highlighting her face gently. "You figure it out?"

Daryl grunted, "Huh?"

"What you had to think about? Figure it out?"

He finished the distance between them, walking up next to her. His shoulder was even with hers but he kept just enough distance between them so they wouldn't touch, even accidentally. It was the closest he had been by his own choice to her since that first day here. It set her pulse racing.

"No, not good at that crap," he responded gruffly and then lightened his tone slightly as he continued, "Learned that a long time ago, best to just not to think. Period."

Beth let a little laugh escape her at his joke and Daryl gave her a half-smile in return. She looked over at him, enjoying his closeness and sparse conversation. She had missed it so much, just that. What little it was meant the world to her. Daryl's expression changed instantly when he was finally able to see her face full on.

"You okay?" he inquired, concerned.

She wiped at trails of tears left on her cheeks. "Oh, yes, sorry. I was just thinkin' about Maggie and Daddy. It's their birthday today. Always told me it was the best day of the year. Even Daddy teased me he couldn't deny the fact. The day the lord gave him life and his first beautiful daughter, all in one day." She laughed softly again but couldn't stop a tear from escaping. "I just miss them a lot."

Daryl nodded once before returning to look at the pink and orange hues illustrating the morning sky. "I miss 'em too. Hershel. He was a good man."

She smiled at his remark. "The best… not perfect but he was a great dad and friend. There is so much to miss about him… my family. The picnic we would have each time to start the summer with Maggie's and Dad's birthday. It was splendid. I miss it all but it helps to remember it sometimes. To focus on the good memories I still have."

The silence slipped in easily between them. Neither talking or moving as they watched the announcement of the new day. Daryl shifted uncomfortably once next to her, his bow on his shoulder. It brought him a little closer to her, a breadth of air between them. Beth tried to reconcile the pull of emotions in her. There was part of her that was saddened by reminder there would never be another double birthday while the part of her had a sense of anticipation fluttering in her from the handsome man standing next to her.

His voice was gravely and low when he broke the quiet, sending a shiver down Beth's spine. "You 'member that time, at the cabin, when we argued about life before? What I missed? I said I missed nothin'." Daryl looked over to her and Beth nodded slowly, the memory of her questions and his resulting blow up came to her after a moment's thought.

Daryl swallowed thickly at her response and looked away again, the morning rays highlighting his chiseled features. She saw his jaw tick under the weight of what he felt before he continued, "How could I miss anythin'? Bastard of a father… dead mother… fuckin' drugged out brother? What was there to miss, Beth?" he questioned, his eyes flinching at the words about Merle. "Here and now, I have… had a family, a community. A place where I belonged. I had a job and a purpose. I protected people, I provided, I led." He paused and took a deep breath. "How fucked up is that? I'd rather have this fuckin' dead filled world than the one before," he rasped his final explanation.

Beth took in the truth he had just told her, part of his soul bared to her. She pondered on what did she prefer? The here and now or the before when the world for her was idyllic and almost silly compared to the view she had now. Beth had been a simple high school kid before. What did she know of life then? Now, she was a grown woman with lessons on living and death, giving and lying, fear and bravery. She was aware of the precociousness of every moment, every feeling and touch in this world. Despite the sorrow and fear of this new reality, she knew she had been given a gift that some never knew in their lifetime. The love of a family and a bond of friendship that could never be broken. A reality she understood and was grateful to know.

She knew she needed to tell him she understood. She could hear the scared, fast breathing of the man next to her, he was waiting for an answer from her. Beth reached her hand out and took his rough one into her smaller one. She laced her fingers in his, feeling him grip her tightly.

"Me too, Daryl. I know that sounds crazy with all that I've lost but I couldn't go back and what if this life now. I've said that before. This is it and I'm glad you are here with him," she whispered the last part as she squeezed his hand. "I miss Mom. I miss Dad." Another pair of tears escaped her blue eyes and trailed down her cheeks slowly. "I miss Maggie and Shawn and Patricia. I miss Carl and Judith…" Her voice broke a little with memory of her little ward. Beth knew she had to stop before she couldn't contain the tears and contradict what she had just declared.

Daryl squeezed her hand harder in reassurance. For a moment, Beth thought he may hug her and talk her in to his arms. But then again, that wouldn't have been her Daryl.

His voice was also broken when he admitted, "I miss them, too."

It was the first time in weeks, she felt at peace.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please check out "Missed You", the BETHYL story I promised in my last author notes.**


End file.
